Yu-Gi-Oh Arc 5: The Decendant Star
by AitoLight145
Summary: Es una historia hecha por mi y una buena amiga, inspirada por The Legend of the star pendulum dragon. Sin embargo, esta historia es Hetereo y Yaoi. - Solo necesitan una oportunidad más y para eso necesito seguir buscando - penso el dragón carmesi para si mismo
1. Arc

Surcaba los cielos con cautela. Ningún humano debía verlo, tendría más problemas de los que tenía. La separación de las dimensiones había hecho un gran problema para él. Casi todos sus portadores habían desaparecido en el espacio entre las dimensiones y solo había podido salvar a dos de ellos. Sin embargo, su memoria había sido reescrita como toda la realidad de cada dimensión y eso le preocupaba mucho al Dragón Carmesí.

"Sus cuerpos no están pero sus almas están intactas" susurro en voz baja cuatro orbes de diferente color, cada uno era el alma de sus portadores. Debía encontrar personas que fueran capaces de portar cada alma, no podía dejarlos así. Habían hecho tanto como para terminar de esa manera. 'Solo necesitan una oportunidad más y para eso necesito seguir buscando'

El sol brillante se alzaba en la ciudad de Maiami, un joven llamado Yuya se encontraba caminando por las calles con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos carmesíes "Me pregunto... que hubiera pasado en mi duelo con Mieru si no tuviera la polimerización de Yuzu?" se pregunto cerrando los ojos, "Probablemente hubiera perdido. Aunque tampoco me gusto ver que ella dudara de si misma" murmuro frustrado al recordar cuando la oji azul quiso entregarle la carta. Cruzo la calle y se dirigió al muelle, en un puente solitario donde se sentó en una barandilla, viendo su reflejo en el agua, '¿Como podre traer sonrisas al mundo de esta manera?' pensó frustrado mientras apretaba los puños. A este paso, ser un duelista profesional como su padre seria difícil.

Sin darse cuenta, su péndulo empezó a brillar tenuemente.

El Dragón Carmesí se detuvo abruptamente ante la repentina energía "Esta energía ... viene de otra de las dimensiones." murmuro antes de estrechar ligeramente los ojos, "Necesito ver de donde proviene esto." reunió parte de su poder y abrió un portal de color rojo antes de pasar por este. Hasta ahora, no había encontrado nadie que podría portar las almas de Yusei, Aki, Ruka y Rua en ninguna dimensión, pero esta energía podría ser un cambio.

Mientras se adentraba en el portal, pudo sentir más de aquella pequeña energía, venía de Standar. Esa dimensión había estado últimamente con una actividad rara hace varios días, Podía sentir desde las otras dimensiones un poder de invocaciones que era igual al de las dimensión Xyz y Fusión. Sabía el por que y esa razón le preocupaba. Desde un principio había vigilado un mundo, sin embargo, luego de la separación tuvo que vigilar cada mundo y estar al tanto.

Todo había estado tranquilo hasta que pudo sentir masivas catástrofes que venían de Fusión y luego esta catástrofe vino de Xyz, de allí fue cuando lo vio. Una de las ciudades de Y luego estaba Sincro. Estaba corrupta luego de que alguien de Fusión entrara en ella. "Solo puedo salvar esta dimensión de todo lo que se avecina" susurro mirando las almas. Su mirada se movió entre la gente mientras viajaba alrededor de la ciudad antes de detenerse en puente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el chico sentando en el puente. "Es perfecto, sin embargo..." Sintio una energía maligna provenir del chico "lo que me temía, tendré que intervenir en esto"

Yuya se llevo una mano a su pecho cuando sintio un dolor agudo de este. Tragando duro. Noto que su péndulo brillo como el dolor aumento. Cayo de rodillas, respirando antes de notar que su deck brillaba también y lo ultimo que oyó fue el rugido de un dragón antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Yuya entre abrió los ojos cuando despertó, se encontró en un espacio de colores rojos y blancos. "¿Donde estoy?" se pregunto al enderezarse y mirar a su alrededor. El dolor que había sentido antes ceso por completo y abrió paso a la confusión al ver que se encontraba en un lugar aparentemente sin limite alguno.

Oyó un quejido detrás de él, encontrando a un joven de aparentemente 18 años, de piel bronceada con cabellos negros y mechones amarillos. Usaba una camisa negra con una marca roja extraña sobre ella una chaqueta azul con hombreras naranjas, pantalones negros con rodilleras, botas y guantes de motociclista, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Yuya fue la extraña marca en la mejilla del joven.

Como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, empezó a correr hacia él. La preocupación haciéndose paso en él con cada paso que se acercaba. Agarro los hombros del joven y lo sacudió, "oye, por favor despierta!" exclamo. El joven cansadamente abrió sus ojos, que eran de un color azul bastante hermoso. El oji carmín se sintio aliviado.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado, carmín mirándolo, no parecia herido, pero se veía... traslucido, como si estuviera desapareciendo. Trago ligeramente, el pensamiento de que alguien desaparecería de esta manera le preocupaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy bien ¿Quien eres?" pregunto confundido Yusei ¿por que se sentía tan debil? Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar con Crow y Jaca hasta que una extraña luz inundo el cielo, de allí, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

"Mi nombre es Sakaki Yuya" contesto mientras ponia una mano en su hombro, "¿Que te paso?" pregunto, sin notar que el brazo del hombre brillaba junto a su péndulo, pero Yusei podía sentir el ardor que causaba su marca.

"Eso quisiera recordar. Sin embargo, necesito encontrar a mis amigos" murmuro el oji azul para preocupación del pelirojo ¿había pasado algo para que este hombre estuviera en ese estado? Y, sin embargo, también había perdido a sus amigos.

"Te ayudare a encontrarlos." dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. No le gustaba ver esto y quisiera ayudar a ese hombre, aunque fuera lo ultimo que pudiera hacer.

"No creo que sea tan fácil." lo miro con una mirada seria. En este estado, no podría saber si podría seguir viviendo. Su padre lo había ayudado a seguir viviendo, pero no tendría la misma suerte dos veces.

"Eso no significa que debas rendirte," se dio cuenta de algo y sonrío levemente. Eso significaba que el tampoco lo haría "Siempre podemos hacer algo" murmuro en voz baja. Yusei no pudo evitar sonreir también, recordando cada cosa que habían pasado él y sus amigos. En eso el péndulo de Yuya y la marca de Yusei empiezan a brillar con más fuerza junto con Ojos anómalos y Polvo de estrellas.

"¿Que?" Yuya agarro con su mano izquierda su colgante mientras que con la otra sujetaba el hombro de Yusei.

"Mi marca" el pelinegro levanto su brazo y quito su guante, revelando una marca roja con la cabeza de un dragón. '¿El dragón carmesí hizo esto?' pensó confundido, sin embargo, tenia el presentimiento de que fue para salvarlo. "Yuya. Sujeta mi mano"

"¿Eh?" lo miro desconcertado pero de todas maneras lo hizo. Ante esto, el péndulo de Yuya y la marca de Yusei brillaron con más fuerza. "¿Que esta pasando?" se pregunto el oji carmín como la luz los cubría a ambos sin darse cuenta de que un dragón de ojos brillantes se elevaba sobre ellos y rugiendo con fuerza.

Cuando Yuya abrió los ojos, lo primero que se encontraba en el puente viejo de Maiami, mirando al cielo azul ¿Todo eso había sido un sueño? Sintió un leve ardor en su brazo izquierdo haciendo que lo mirara, jadeando al ver la marca de ese hombre en su brazo. Se sentó de golpe y miro la marca con detenimiento. "No... fue un sueño" murmuro tocando la marca, el joven miro a su alrededor antes de notar algo peculiar en el reflejo del agua e inmediatamente lo miro consternado.

Su cabello había cambiado, en este se encontraba con las crestas junto a los mechones amarillos que eran realmente similares a las de Yusei, y no solo eso, su ojo izquierdo había cambiado de color, volviéndose del mismo tono de azul que tenia Yusei. "Esto no puede estar pasando" murmuro llevando una mano a su rostro, cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Yuya?" pregunto una voz que el aludido reconoció y se giro para ver al joven detrás de él, que parecia sorprendido al ver su aspecto. Aun seguía traslucido, pero a diferencia de hace unos ¿minutos? Parecía mejor. El ahora oji dicromático no tardo en suspirar aliviado. Al menos estaba bien, pero ¿como diablos llegaron a esto? "Creo que sé como terminamos así" dijo el oji azul como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"¿En serio? ¿Incluyendo esto?" pregunto enseñando la marca en su brazo, Yusei asintió con seriedad.

"Si, sin embargo, esto sera muy largo así que toma asiento." el pelirojo asintió confundido y se sentó en el suelo cerca de la barandilla. Esperaba tener todas las respuestas con esto.

"Hasta ahora, Yuya a logrado vencer a Mieru con mi carta de polimerización, sin embargo ¿realmente podre vencer a Matsumi?" Yuzu se recostó contra la pared, estaba sentada en su cama, mirando cada carta tenia, en especial, la polimerización que le había dado Sora. Sus pensamientos de inmediato viajaron al día donde le entregaron la carta y al chico que se parecia a su mejor amigo, "Yuto... ¿por que esta en contra de la invocación fusion?" se pregunto. Solto un suspiro. Había algo más allí, el hecho de que hayan capturado a la amiga de Yuto y hermana de Kurosaki le ponia los pelos de punta, sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que Huno y Yuto tuvieran algo en contra con LDS ¿habría una conexión allí? "Posiblemente pronto deba hablar con Yuya. Tal vez incluso tener un duelo con él para practicar" no pudo evitar sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, estuvo apunto de agarrar el disco de duelo hasta que un pensamiento cruzo en su mente, "Debería esperar hasta mañana, ha sido un largo día para él"

"Realmente han sido muchas cosas" suspiro Yuya mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza. Yusei había pasado por muchas cosas. Había luchado contra dioses para salvar al mundo, contra una organización que trataba de destruir el futuro y ahora que debería vivir su vida. Su mundo desaparecía y lo dejaba sin un cuerpo. ¿Que pasaría con él? No ¿que pasaría con ambos ahora que tenían esta situación en sus manos?

No creía que podría hacerlo. Sintió una mano hiendo que mirara hacia arriba para ver a Yusei a su lado, su mirada se había suavizado. "Esta bien, Yuya. El Dragón Carmesí hizo esto por que cree que podrás hacerlo, igual tuve mis dudas al principio, pero creeme, confío en que lo lograras." le sonrió al oji dicromático el cual no pudo evitar sonreír también. El bicolor (¿Tricolor?) verde se levanto del suelo, limpiándose sus ropas con calma.

"Gracias Yusei," dijo mirando al oji azul. Yusei lo miro, todavía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

"No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, Yuya, ya has hecho mucho este día" contesto a cambio. No sabría lo que le habría pasado si el dragón carmesí no encontrara al oji carmín, probablemente hubiera desaparecido y se hubiera reunido con su padre. No lo sabía, sin embargo, esto apenas empezaba.

Unos minutos más tarde, el pelirojo se encontraba caminando alrededor del puente, contando algunas cosas de lo que era su mundo al pelinegro. Hasta ahora, sabía de las D-whells, la invocación sincronizada acelerada, las cosas que podría hacer la marca de un salvador y sus monstruos. Yuya le contó las cosas que le habían pasado a él, la invocación péndulo, sus duelos, sus enfrentamientos para clasificar en el campeonato de Maiami y por ultimo su reciente duelo con Mieru. "Hasta ahora si no fuera por la carta de Yuzu no habría ganado" contesto con un suspiro mientras se tiraba en el césped debajo del puente, mirando al cielo.

"No te desanimes tan fácilmente, Yuya." el pelirojo miro al pelinegro el cual lo miro, "Te enseñare la invocación sincronizada, tienes algún monstruo cantante?" pregunto el pelinegro. Yuya podía decir que por la expresión de Yusei que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

"Si, aunque solo tengo uno" contesto el oji carmín buscando su mazo en sus bolsillo, se confundió cuando saco un par de mazos, uno de ellos era el suyo pero el otro, era de Yusei. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver sus cartas con Yuya, había temido que los pudo haber perdido también.

"Es mi mazo" Señalo el oji azul. El pelirojo miro entre las cartas hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un par de dragones, igual que el pelinegro, pero este frunció el ceño al ver el dragón de Crow en su mazo '¿que hacia Ala negra en mi mazo?' se pregunto mentalmente antes de tensar su mandíbula, seguramente se había desprendido de Crow en algún momento. "Yuya" llamo a lo que el pelirojo lo miro de inmediato, "Podremos practicar con mis cartas"

"¿En serio? No quisiera molestarte Yusei" ya era suficiente que el pelinegro estuviera en esa forma sin hacer nada.

"Esta bien," contesto antes de sonreír "Sé que quieres superarte sin embargo, eso no significa que tus amigos no puedan ayudarte" Yuya lo miro antes de sonreirle y asentir con una mirada determinada al pelinegro, agarrando sus cartas y poniéndolas en el césped.

Yuto camino por el muelle de Maiami, hasta ahora no habían encontrado mucho que les indique algo sobre Ruri o academia. Apretó los dientes con furia mientras golpeaba una pared cercana. Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola, ella todavía estaría con ellos. Cerro los ojos, por ahora, debían ver si podrían capturar a Reiji, tenía el presentimiento que no alguien con el que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

"Creo que es suficiente, ya es muy tarde" abrió los ojos al oír la voz y camino adelante para ver a un chico de cabellos rojos con verde y amarillo, estaba de espaldas, así que no podría ver su rostro a menos que se volteara "Mi mamá estará preocupada si no voy a casa ahora" murmuro en voz baja Yuya guardando los mazos en sus bolsillos. Miro su marca y decidió ponerse su chaqueta para ocultarla. No quería darle más de una sorpresa a su madre, ya tenía suficiente con su nuevo aspecto.

Yusei volvió dentro del cuerpo de Yuya y el oji dicromático escucho la voz de este en su mente "Sera mejor descansar. Tengo el presentimiento de que sera un largo día mañana." con un asentimiento, Yuya se levanto y se estiro, dándose la vuelta y dándole la oportunidad a Yuto para ver su rostro. Este estrecho sus ojos con una mirada seria, hasta ahora, no podría saber si ese chico era aliado o enemigo.

El pelinegro se escondió en el callejón cerca de una caja de madera cuando el pelirojo paso junto a él, observando cada detalle del tricolor verde. Yuya miro a su alrededor luego de sentirse observado, pero luego se encogió de hombros, "¿Pasa algo Yuya?" pregunto Yusei con seriedad.

"Me siento observado" susurro cauteloso. Tenía que ser cauteloso de ahora en adelante, de lo contrario no sabría lo que podría pasar. El pelinegro apareció a su lado antes de ver por un rabillo del ojo una persona en las sombras, pero esta al ser notado corrió lejos de ellos.

La expresión del pelinegro se endureció. "Alguien nos estuvo observando" esperaba que no hubiera oído nada. Tendrían varios problemas si descubría al dragón carmesí.

"No creo tengamos tiempo de perseguirlos, ya debió haberse ido" Yuya dudosamente, se dio la vuelta antes de empezar a caminar a su casa. No antes sin darle una ultima mirada al callejón.


	2. Arc 1

Yuya abrió la puerta de su casa al llegar y entro a la sala, "¿Yuya eres tu?" pregunto Yoko desde la cocina. El pelirojo se froto el cuello antes de caminar a la cocina. Tarde o temprano debía verlo, la mujer alzo la vista y pareció sorprendida antes de sonreir, "Y que pasa con ese cambio?" pregunto refiriéndose a su apariencia, el pelirojo solo se rió nerviosamente, no podría explicarle a su madre nunca lo que le acababa de pasar, "Yuzu me contó que ganaste el duelo con una invocación fusión"

"Si, Mieru es una duelista fuerte" contesto el pelirojo sentándose en una de las sillas en la mesa. Empezó a contarle lo que había pasado en su duelo contra la peli naranja. Su madre escuchaba atentamente y se notaba orgulloso de lo que logro su hijo.

"Sé que pronto llegaras más alto que tu propio padre" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Los ojos dicromáticos del pelirojo se iluminaron al oír las palabras de su madre. "Bien, ve a bañarte, pondré la comida en la mesa" Yuya se levanto de la mesa y camino a su cuarto.

Minutos más tarde, luego de cenar, Yuya, con algunas indicaciones de Yusei, se encontraba haciendo los planos de una D-whell, oír sobre las D-whells le había hecho pensar sobre fabricar una con ayuda del pelinegro. Hasta ahora, según Yusei, su Dwhell se parecia un poco a la suya, sin embargo, era muy diferente a la vez.

"Creo que mamá tiene algunas refacciones en el garaje y muchas herramientas que ponemos usar." se golpeo la mejilla con el lápiz mientras veía el diseño, era de color rojo con naranja y blanco "De lo demás no estoy muy seguro" se rasco la cabeza. Podría tratar de comprarlas, sin embargo, hasta ahora tenía entendido que eran muchas piezas.

"Podremos ir a un vertedero de autos, encontraremos mucho allí" para Yuya, saber que Yusei había hecho su D-whell de un montón de chatarra era sorprendente, pero eso significaba que el pelinegro se las ingeniaba para hacer muchas y por lo que le había contado en sus duelos siempre trataba de estar un paso adelante de su oponente.

"Si tu lo dices." miro su mazo, había combinado algunas cartas con el mazo del otro. Bostezo, cansado y desvío su mirada a su reloj de Mago del cielo, su cara cayendo ligeramente en sorpresa "Ya son las 9, caray ¿cuanto tiempo hemos pasado aquí?" pregunto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Ha pasado dos horas desde que cenaste," respondió Yusei calmado. Miro los papeles en la papelera, desde que estuvo allí en el escritorio, Yuya había practicado la invocación sincronía antes de escribir los planos. Por supuesto, algunos diseños no le gustaron por lo que tuvo que botarlos. Le recordó a los primeros planos de D-whell que había hecho, entre ellas la D-whell de la fortuna y la Yusei Go. Esos días apenas haber hecho los planos se puso a trabajar en sus D-whells y no se había dado cuenta de que ya era muy tarde hasta que Rally y los demás se lo habían dicho.

El tricolor verde y amarillo se levanto del escritorio, "Ha sido un largo día y sinceramente tengo el presentimiento de que mañana también sera un largo día" se acostó en la cama, apagando la luz de la linterna de su escritorio y luego cerrando los ojos.

Yusei lo miro antes de mirar sus cartas, "Polvo de estrellas nada sera como antes" puso una mano en la carta y miro a la ventana, en el cielo estrellado. Oyó dos gruñidos viniendo de los dragones. De repente sintio algo detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, retrocediendo al ver un dragón de color rojo de hermosos ojos dicromáticos ¿Ese era el monstruo as de Yuya?

Oyó un gruñido viniendo del dragón, el cual le sonrío con un aire de tristeza en su mirada "Protege a Yuya" sus ojos se estrecharon, una chispa de confusión surgiendo en su mirada.

"¿Protegerlo? ¿De que?" este dragón debía saber, de seguro de la razón por la que el dragón carmesí entrego su alma al cuerpo del pelirojo.

"Solo... por favor protegelo" contesto antes de desaparecer lentamente.

"Espera" ya era tarde, el dragón se había ido. Pensó unos momentos antes de mirar a los otros dos dragones, '¿Ustedes saben algo?' se pregunto silenciosamente. Cerro los ojos antes de entrar nuevamente dentro de Yuya. No mucho después Polvo de estrellas apareció en una forma más pequeña junto a Ala negra.

"Lo sentimos, Yusei, pero todavía no es el momento." susurro antes de desaparecer en el aire.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuya se levanto de la cama, bajando a la cocina para desayunar. Iría a recoger lo que necesitaba para armar su D-whell- "Buenos días mamá" saludo con una sonrisa al ver a su madre en la cocina. La mujer lo miro y alzo una ceja burlona.

"No es normal que te hayas levantado temprano" dijo burlescamente a lo que el dicromático rodó los ojos, haciendo un pequeño puchero que hizo que Yoko y Yusei se divirtieran un poco.

"Solo quiero aprovechar el día" contesto antes de que la rubia le pusiera su plato de panqueques frente a él. El pelirojo agarro el plato y un tenedor antes de darle un mordisco, Yoko puso su propio plato frente a ella y empezó a comer también. "Es raro que Sora no este aquí" ya era costumbre que el oji verde se quedara a desayunar y cenar. Ahora que lo pensaba, ayer tampoco lo vio en la cena.

"Creo que debe estar con Yuzu y los demás en You show" Yuya alzó una ceja, era sábado, se suponía que no debería estar abierta en el fin de semana.

'Tal vez debe estar practicando su invocación por fusión' pensó comiendo de sus panqueques antes de que su disco de duelo vibrara, sin dudar lo tomo y lo encendió, había un mensaje de Yuzu. "Yuzu quiere que me reúna con ella y los demás en You show a las 9" dijo para si mismo haciendo que su madre levantara la vista.

Yusei cerro los ojos, "Pienso que después de verte usar la invocación por fusión, ella quiera tener un duelo contigo" dedujo. Era lógico para Yuya. La oji azul había estado un tanto deprimida luego de su derrota contra Matsumi y ha buscado mejorar antes de la Junior Youth. En otras palabras, él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla.

"¿Es Yuzu?" pregunto la oji verde, levantándose por un vaso de jugo de naranja. Era fácil para ella notar la atracción de la pelirosa por su hijo, lastima que este era demasiado denso como para notarlo.

"Si, quiere que vaya a You show" contesto terminando sus panqueques y levantándose para limpiar los platos sucios.

"Me podría imaginar la reacción que tendrán al verte" el dicromático parpadeo y luego se rasco el puente de la nariz un poco incomodo. A Yuzu le dará un infarto al verlo y los demás posiblemente estarían en shock.

"No creo que este tan mal" murmuro distraídamente antes de ir a su cuarto y cambiarse de ropa. Tuvo que ponerse la chaqueta de nuevo para ocultar la marca y apenas salio de la casa se la puso sobre sus hombros. "Oye Yusei" llamo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara, no quería que lo pintara de loco. "¿Crees que ese tipo siga en el muelle?" pregunto, algunas personas a su alrededor se detuvieron para mirarlo fijamente, viendo su nuevo aspecto con una mirada sorprendida.

"Estoy seguro que debió abandonar el puente, sin embargo, si lo buscáramos no lo encontraríamos, no sabemos como se ve." contesto el oji azul a cambio desde su mente. Tenían demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza, hasta ahora debían tener los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Yuya quedó callado unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente: "Yuzu dice que hay dos tipos que atacaron a LDS hace dos días y yo vi a uno de ellos antes de uno de mis duelos." reflexionó sobre esto, aquel día fue perseguido por duelistas elite de LDS y un hombre enmascarado los había atacado sin remordimiento alguno con un monstruo Xyz. Parecía que los atacantes eran duelistas Xyz por lo que dijo Yuzu del otro duelista, además de que este aparentemente se parecia a él.

"Yuya, quiero averiguar lo que pasa también. Cuando la seguridad de satélite empeoro fue cuando Goodwin entro allí para controlar el poder del dragón carmesí, posiblemente también aya algo en LDS que provoque esos ataques, pero no estamos seguros del todo." Yuya se detuvo frente al vertedero y lo pensó. Tenía razón, no tenían ningún indicio, Yuzu fue la única que pudo presenciar todo, aparte de que Sora también estuviera en uno de esos ataques y por alguna razón, pudo notar el deseo de este por pelear contra ellos a pesar de ser peligrosos.

"Supongo que solo nos queda esperar" suspiro el oji dicromático, entrando a este. No tenía que preocuparse por mucho por los guardias, simplemente vigilaban cuando algún vándalo o alguna pandilla entraba dentro del vertedero. Como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, caminó a los desechos de autos y motocicletas dañadas antes de agarrar una cesta un poco rota.

Minutos más tarde, Yuya sintio un tirón de su alma como sentía una enorme nostalgia venir de Yusei y de repente sintio como si lo ajaran hacia atrás. Yusei reaccionó a lo que pasaba cuando el cuerpo brillo y cambio de forma, cuando termino, se miro sus manos, estaban cubiertas por sus guantes marrones "¿que?" pregunto antes de mirarse en el reflejo de un espejo de un auto y sorprenderse.

"¿Y-Yusei?" pregunto Yuya aturdido al verse flotando a su lado, el oji azul lo miro también aturdido.

"Al parecer ambos podemos controlar el cuerpo" se miro nuevamente sus manos antes de sacar su guante y observar la marca del dragón carmesí en su brazo.

"Eso es bueno ¿no? Así podremos buscar a tus amigos con más facilidad!" exclamo el tricolor verde sonriendo. Yusei miro la marca antes de sonreír levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Hagamos esto" dijo poniéndose el guante y volviendo a poner manos a la obra.

Yugo se apoyo contra una pared mientras se sostenía el pecho, sudando. Había regresado de una búsqueda de Rin, como siempre, estaba frustrado al no encontrarla, sin embargo, de repente sintió un pulsante doloroso en su pecho. "¿Que esta... pasando?" se pregunto el oji azul antes de caer de rodillas.

Oyó el rugido de Clear Wing, débilmente a su disco de duelo. Una de las cartas provocaba un brillo azul claro de este ¿estaba llorando? ¿por que lloraba? Apretó los dientes y clavo las uñas en el suelo de madera de la habitación mientras sus ojos brillaban en azul.

Seremos uno, seremos uno, seremos uno...

Se sostuvo ante la voz casi silenciosa susurrando en su cabeza ¿ser uno? ¿de que estaba hablando? Hubo otro tirón que venía de su cabeza, pero era mucho más fuerte que hizo que se sostuviera la cabeza con fuerza.

¡SEREMOS UNO!

"Seremos... uno" susurro Yugo antes de caer en el suelo inconsciente.

Yuzu miro atentamente el duelo entre Sora y Tatsuya, este ultimo a pesar de todo, termino siendo expulsado por el oji verde del campo. 'Espero lograrlo, todos confían en mi,' miro la hora en su disco de duelo y suspiro, 'Pronto sera la hora, espero que Yuya llegue pronto' sacudió la cabeza.

"Yuzu onechan" la oji azul se sobresalto y miro a Ayu que estaba a su lado, sonriendole a la pequeña pelirosa. "Yuya onichan llegara pronto ¿verdad?"

"Si, no te preocupes por eso," contesto a cambio. Su amigo llegaría, posiblemente tarde como siempre, pero llegaría. Ya era costumbre.

"Crees que me enseñe invocar por fusión" Yuzu no pudo evitar un poco dolida por el hecho de que la oji amarilla se le ocurriera decirle a Yuya antes que a ella, pero luego la miro un poco confundida.

"Por que no le pides a Sora, podrías aprender más" pregunto poniendo sus manos en la caderas. El peliceleste era un buen instructor y podría hacer que Ayu aprendiera fácilmente invocar por fusión.

Ayu se ruborizo y desvío la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas "Sus monstruos me siguen dando miedo" admitió avergonzada. La pelirosa parpadeo y luego le sonrío.

"Esta bien, yo también sentí miedo cuando invoco a Oso atemorizante la primera vez, pero no te preocupes, el miedo se supera" la peliroja sonrío luego de las palabras de la oji azul, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Así como Yuya onichan se supero en el duelo contra Mieru ¿verdad?" Yuzu asintió con la cabeza y luego miro al campo. Viendo como Tatsuya y Sora hablaban sobre el duelo.

'Lo lograre, de una u otra forma lo haré' pensó con un brillo determinado en sus ojos azules.

Lejos de You show, flotando en el cielo, el dragón carmesí vio la escena mientras el alma de Aki y Ruka resonaban con las almas de Yuzu y Ayu en un color rosa y azul claro, "Veamos de lo que son capaces la segunda y tercera portadora"

"Ya es hora de irme" murmuro Yuya secándose su cabello, luego de haber recogido piezas en el vertedero, por supuesto tuvo que darse una ducha para quitarse el olor y la suciedad. Al menos encontraron la mayoría de las piezas de la D-whell, 'Tantas cosas que puedes hacer con algo y la gente lo desperdicia' pensó poniendo su tuaya en la silla antes de salir del cuarto.

"Y dime ¿por que tu escuela de duelos tiene pocos estudiantes?" pregunto el oji azul. Yuya se detuvo en seco antes de mirarlo. Yusei pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos dicromáticos del menor.

"Mi padre antes de desaparecer, esparcía sonrisas a todos con sus duelos de entretenimiento e incluso fundo una escuela de duelos, pero desde desapareció creyeron que era un cobarde sin investigar lo que paso, muchos abandonaron la escuela hasta que solo quedamos Yuzu, yo y años despues se unieron Futoshi y Ayu.

Por ultimo, empezaron a molestarme, diciéndome 'hijo del duelista cobarde' y Gong y Yuzu fueron los únicos que me defendieron y se mantuvieron a mi lado, sin embargo, siempre me dije que les enseñaría lo fuerte que soy y fue en el duelo contra Strong Ishijima entonces que invente la invocación péndulo" contesto con una sonrisa triste mientras seguía el camino. Yusei apretó ligeramente la mandíbula al sentir destellos de los recuerdos de Yuya en su mente, viendo como había sido apuñalado por la espalda de personas que considero sus amigos y como varios deliberadamente se burlaban de él. Yuya había sufrido tanto pero aun así, se tenía la determinación de volverse fuerte a pesar de que él mismo dudaba.

Cerro los ojos antes de mirar al cielo, "Eres una persona bastante fuerte, Yuya, sigues levantándote a pesar de que te caigas. Eso me recuerda parte de mi infancia"

"¿En serio?" Miro al espíritu con disimuladamente y susurrando en voz baja.

"Cuando mis padres murieron y fui mandado a Satélite, fui intimidado por muchos, nunca pude tener la vida de un niño normal, en satélite tenías que tener cuidado con las personas a tu alrededor y los únicos que estuvieron a mi lado en ese entonces fueron Martha, mis mejores amigos, Crow y Jack" omitió el hecho de que Jack y él eran enamorados. Junto con Aki, los tres se habían vuelto un trio. Recordaba que Jack y Aki estaban realmente reacios al compartirlo pero se fueron acostumbrando.

Yuya abrió los ojos al ver destellos de los recuerdos del pelinegro. Viendo como un niño de cabello naranja y ojos grises junto a otro de cabello rubio y ojos morados le tendían la mano, con una sonrisa ¿Que había eso?

"Jack te traiciono un día ¿no? Pero ustedes arreglaron sus problemas" pregunto a cambio el pelirojo, un tanto dudoso. Yusei le había dado un resumen de su historia, pero sabía que comparado con eso, todo era bastante distinto cuando lo vives en la vida real.

Yusei asintió con la cabeza,"Lo hicimos. A pesar de todo eso, siempre hubo un vinculo que nunca íbamos o vamos a romper," Yuya no pudo evitar sonreir al oír eso. Se detuvo al llegar a You show y miro al edificio antes de entrar. Cuando entro, no paso mucho tiempo para que sus amigos voltearan y se quedaran viéndole.

"¿¡Yuya!?" preguntaron al unisono incrédulos. Les sonrió de manera torcida y asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

"¿Q-que te paso?" pregunto Yuzu apuntándole con un dedo tembloroso. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

"No quiero hablar de ello" contesto a cambio para sorpresa de los demás de que les respondiera con ese tono.

"A mi no me importa, creo que te ves genial," dijo Futoshi zarandeándose. Sintió una mano en su cabello antes de que se lo alborotaran. Levanto la vista y vio a Yuya sonriendole. Yuzu miro de manera rara a Yuya aunque tenía un pequeño sonrojo también. Sora lo noto y le dio un ligero codazo llamándole la atención

"¡Yuya, quisiera tener un duelo contigo!" el pelirojo la miro, sus cejas un poco alzadas en sorpresa. "Necesito practicar antes del campeonato, luego de ver que hiciste una invocación por fusión en el duelo de Mieru creí que seria buena idea luchar contra ti" explico la pelirosa mientras el rubor en sus mejillas cesaba. El pelirojo lo pensó antes de sonreirle.

"Me lo suponía" contesto poniendo sus manos en las caderas, "Esta bien, Yuzu, si quieres un duelo, te daré uno" la oji azul asintió con la cabeza y una mirada determinada.

"¿Eh? ¿Yuya onichan? ninguno nosotros no sabemos poner el campo y el director Shuzo no esta" señalo Tatsuya con una mirada un poco preocupada. Yuya miro a la consola antes de caminar a ella.

"Tratare de activarlo" miro los botones antes de oprimir algunos y encenderla, una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se formo en sus labios.

"De la manera que lo hiciste parece muy fácil" comento Sora mientras sacaba una paleta y se la ponia en la boca. Sin embargo, Yusei notaba claramente que estaba analizando a Yuya, estrecho sus ojos ligeramente. Tenía una mala sensación de este chico, pero no podía decir que. De la forma que le dijo Yuya de como Sora actuó en el principio con él, haciéndose parecer como un aficionado antes de revelar que era un experto en fusión.

'Más tarde lo averiguare' pensó cerrando los ojos, desapareciendo en el alma de Yuya. El pelirojo ajusto el campo antes de entrar al campo, Sora y los demás observaron el campo. Fortaleza del amanecer. Yusei, dentro de Yuya, vio fascinado como una torre se materializaba, había plataformas a su alrededor y también a lo largo de esta había un puente que llevaba a otra torre.

"Así que está es la visión solida ¿uh?" pregunto el oji azul interesado. Yuya puso su disco de duelo y lo encendió.

"Fascinante ¿no? Creeme que te gustaran mucho los duelos de acción" El pelirojo sonrío levemente.

Yuzu lo miro antes de agarrar y encender su propio disco de duelo "Bien, aquí vamos! Duelistas encerrados en la batalla.

Pateando la tierra y danzando en el aire con sus monstruos

Atravesando la tormenta!

Esta es la más nueva y reciente evolución del duelo,

ACCION!

"DUELO!"

Yuya vs Yuzu

Turno 1

Yuzu x6

"Empezare este turno," declaro sacando una carta. Ese duelo no terminaría como la ultima vez "invocando a Soprano la diva melodiosa, y luego invoco de manera especial a Tamtam, la diva melodiosa," Choco las cartas contra el tablero. Dos mujeres se materializaron en el campo, cantando.

Una de ellas tenia piel verde, cabello rosa mientras sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una visera amarilla sujetada a un casco azul, la mujer usaba un vestido azul con naranja y blanco, tenía hombreras y guantes de brazo azul y naranja y por ultimo un par de placas azules y naranjas en sus caderas.

La otra mujer era de piel roja pálido, de ojos morados y cabello negro, su cabello tenia un par de piezas rojas y sus oídos estaban cubiertos por dos cubre orejas metálicos. Usaba un traje de color verde con azul y rojo de mangas blancas con notas melódicas naranjas y amarillas junto, medias blancas con una gema roja en su rodilla y botas azules, a su lado flotaba una basto y un gong rojo con notas musicales amarillas.

Tamtam nivel: 4 ATK:1000 DEF:2000 (Hada/efecto/Luz)

Soprano nivel: 4 ATK1400 DEF:1400 (Hada/efecto/LUZ)

"Cuando Tamtam es invocada de manera especial, puedo agregar a mi mano, un hechizo de fusión de mi deck o cementerio," una carta salio del deck y la oji azul la mostró a su oponente que no pareció sorprendido "Fusiono a Tamtam con Soprano" ambos monstruos entraron en un vórtice morado, "Hermosa cantante del cielo, aste uno con la diva y crea una nueva melodía, invocación por fusión" una figura de una mujer de piel azul-verde y cabello naranja apareció en el campo, usaba un vestido rojo con negro y sujetaba una batuta "Aparece! Schuberta, la maestra melodiosa!"

Schuberta (Hada/Fusión/LUZ) nivel: 6 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"termino mi turno poniendo una carta boca abajo" una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Yuzu. Podía sentir la emoción en ella luego de ver a su monstruo fusión.

Yuzux4

"Yuzu onechan lo logró!" exclamo Ayu con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

"Invoco por fusión" Tatsuya estaba emocionado, esperaba que sus amigos les diera una gran sorpresa en ese duelo.

"Genial, me da muchos escalofríos!" murmuro Futoshi con una sonrisa. Sora por su lado sonrió solamente, orgulloso de lo que su amiga había aprendido de él.

'Ahora solo faltas tu, Yuya, me pregunto ¿que harás?' pensó el oji verde mirando a su amigo. Él no se quedaría a atrás, pero con Yuzu siendo más fuerte que antes no seria lo mismo que la ultima vez.

Turno 2

Yuyax6

"Mi turno!" saco una carta antes de mirar a su amiga de la infancia "Yuzu, tratemos este duelo como una revancha" declaro el tricolor amarillo para sorpresa de los demás. Yuya había perdido ese duelo, gracias a eso muchos se habían retirado de You show por eso, sin embargo, el pelirojo entendió que estaban más interesados en la invocación péndulo que tener duelos divertidos y por eso, Yuya se había prometido que les mostraría lo fuerte que era.

"¿Una revancha?" pregunto Yuzu confundida antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ya sabía el motivo, Yuya había perdido en su ultimo duelo y hasta ahora, muchos lo acusaban de farsante, pero sabía que no era cierto. Miro los ojos dicromáticos y por primera vez vio la confianza en estos, una confianza que nunca mostró. "Claro, Yuya" Asintió con la cabeza seriamente.

"Estabilizo la escala 2 péndulo de Artistamigo Gongato y la escala 8 de mago contemplatiempo!" puso ambas cartas, Yusei pudo contemplar como ambos monstruos empezaron a elevarse en el campo mientras un par de números se colocaban detrás de ellos. "Con esto podre invocar monstruo de nivel 3 a 7!"

(2) PENDULO (8)

"Balanceate péndulo de mi alma, traza un arco de luz y atraviesa el etéreo, invocación péndulo!" un portal se abrió, haciendo que tres monstruos salieran de este, "Aparezcan mis monstruos, Sincronizador de Basura, Artistamigo patas de agua, Artistamigo serpiente látigo, por ultimo pero no menos importante, Dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos!" los tres monstruos aparecieron en el campo, pero para Yuzu fue una sorpresa ver a un guerrero de traje naranja con un gorro naranja.

Sincronizador de Basura nivel:3 ATK:1300 DEF:500 (Guerrero/Cantante/Efecto/Viento)

Serpiente Látigo nivel:4 ATK:1700 DEF:900 (Bestia/efecto/Tierra)

Patas de agua nivel:4 ATK:1500 DEF:500 (Insecto/Efecto/AGUA)

Dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos nivel:7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 (Dragón/Péndulo/efecto/Oscuridad)

"¿¡Eh!? ¿De donde saco Yuya onichan un monstruo cantante?" pregunto Tatsuya mientras los demás se sorprendieron ante la realización. Sora miro detalladamente al nuevo monstruo del pelirojo, no parecia pertenecer a ningún arquetipo.

"Damas y caballeros, la diversión recién comienza! Sincronizo a Sincronizador de Basura con Serpiente Látigo! La agrupación de estrellas despertara un nuevo poder ... haciendo el camino más brillante!" Sincronizador de Basura floto al aire volviéndose tres estrellas antes de que serpiente látigo lo siguiera volviéndose cuatro aros antes de que una luz envolviera el campo "Aparece, nivel 7, Arquero de Basura!" un robot amarillo con blanco y negro salto de la luz, tenia un orbe azul por ojo y sostenía un arco de color azul verdoso con una flecha.

Arquero de Basura nivel: 7 ATK:2300 DEF:2000 (Guerrero/Sincro/efecto/Tierra)

"¡Increíble!" la peliroja estuvo fascinada, no solo por los nuevos monstruos de su onichan si no por el hecho de que este se había vuelto más fuerte. Se pregunto si Yuya estaba planeando esto desde el principio o simplemente les quería dar una sorpresa.

"Señor, los monitores han captado una poderosa invocación sincro" Nakajima informo mientras Reiji iba a caminando frente a él a la sala de monitores.

"Dime cuales son los estándares" pregunto atravesando la puerta, donde muchos trabajadores y operadores corrían a las computadoras. Había esperado que tuviera noticias de la energía de las invocaciones xyz y fusión recientemente, sin embargo, no esperaba que apareciera a alguien que usara sincro.

Un ruido en la pantalla atrajo su atención y miro los gráficos en las pantallas que estaban en un nivel rojo, "Se salen de los estándares normales, al igual que la invocación Xyz y Fusión que se presenciaron hace unos días. Es mucho más fuerte que de cualquier estudiante que tengamos en LDS" explico el de cabellos azules mientras Reiji veía como la linea se salia de los gráficos.

"Monitoren la ciudad y vean de donde proviene" ordeno el peli gris, ajustándose las gafas mientras los operadores asentían:

"¡Si señor!"

"Wow, es fascinante! Tengo tantos escalofríos" murmuro Futoshi, Yuya sonrío levemente al escucharlo y luego miro a Yuzu.

'¿De donde saco Yuya estos monstruos? Ni siquiera son Artistamigos ¿que ha sucedido con él?' se preguntó mentalmente la pelirosa. Mirando fijamente al nuevo monstruo de su amigo.

"No crean que aquí termino," Yuzu fue sacada abruptamente de su tren de pensamiento al oír la voz de su mejor amigo. "Activo el efecto de Arquero de Basura, puedo desterrar del campo a un monstruo que controle mi adversario. Ese sera Schuberta, siendo el único monstruo que poses en este momento" el monstruo disparo una flecha que atravesó a la mujer haciendo que desapareciera en destellos amarillos.

"¿¡Que!?" los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron incrédulos.

Yuya sonrío antes de apuntar a su monstruo "¡Batalla, ataco con Arquero de Basura directamente!" la pelirosa corrió hacia una de las plataformas y salto a esta, agarrando una carta de acción. Yuya a su vez, corrió por el puente y agarro otra carta de acción. 'la guardare por si acaso' pensó

"Activo la mágica de acción ¡Escudo del Reflejo! El daño que obtengo se reduce a la mitad y mi oponente recibe la otra mitad!" hubo un escudo de color plata que apareció en el campo antes de que Arquero de Basura disparara otra flecha a los pies de la pelirosa haciendo que esta cayera de la plataforma para aterrizar en otra. El escudo por reacción lanzo otra flecha, Yuya salto hacia atrás y rodó en el suelo cuando esta exploto cerca de él.

Yuzu LP: 4000 ⇥ 2850

Yuya LP: 4000 ⇥ 2850

"Ambos han recibido daño," Señalo preocupado Tatsuya.

"Tiene sentido, escudo del reflejo es una carta que reparte el daño a los oponentes, no solo eso, termina la fase de batalla del oponente" contesto Sora girando su paleta entre sus dedos antes de ponerla en su boca. 'Yuzu te ha puesto difícil las cosas 'eh Yuya?' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Significa que Yuya onichan ya no podrá atacar?" pregunto Ayu mirando al peliceleste el cual asintió con la cabeza. Ella hizo un puchero, pero sabía que su hermano no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"Yuya, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Yusei como el pelirojo se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas. Se sintio aliviado al ver que no tenía heridas en su cuerpo, aunque la caída había dolido.

"Estoy bien, he llevado peores" se giro para ver a Yuzu saltando de las plataformas para subir de nuevo a la fortaleza. Estaba emocionado, la vez anterior había perdido y defraudado a muchos, pero ahora, haría todo para superarse así mismo. "Como Escudo del reflejo también tiene el efecto de terminar mi fase de batalla, termino mi turno, y así, el efecto de Arquero de Basura termina devolviendo a Schuberta al campo" Schuberta apareció en el campo en un destello rosa con notas musicales a su alrededor para sorpresa de los demás, "¿No creías que realmente se había ido o sí?" pregunto el pelirojo de manera inocente inclinando la cabeza a lo que Yuzu cerro los ojos y sonrió levemente. Vaya susto que Yuya le había dado.

Yuya x0 +1

Turno 3

Yuzu x5

"¡Mi turno, robo!" Yuzu sonrió viendo la carta en su mano, era hora de darle vuelta a esa situación "¡Si controlo un monstruo 'melodiosa' puedo invocar de manera especial a Sonata, la diva melodiosa! Luego invoco a Serenata!" hasta ahora Yuya se había esmerado mucho, pero era hora de acabar con eso.

Un par de mujeres aparecieron el campo, cantando, una de ellas tenia piel rosa, cabello rosa usando un hermoso vestido amarillo y naranja, la otra tenia piel amarilla, cabello azul y usaba un hermoso vestido azul de diferentes tonos con notas musicales y rayas naranjas. Ambas tenían una de ala en sus espaldas parecidas a una arpa.

Sonata nivel:3 ATK:1200 DEF:1000 (Hada/efecto/LUZ)

Serenata nivel:4 ATK:400 DEF:1900 (Hada/efecto/LUZ)

"Ya sé lo que viene" murmuro Yuya con un ceño fruncido al ver a Serenata el campo, Yusei estrecho los ojos ligeramente.

"Cuando Sonata es invocada de manera especial, todos los monstruos tipo Hada que controle ganan 500 puntos de ATK y DEF." Sonata fue envuelta en un aura blanca junto a sus otros monstruos.

Sonata ATK: 1200⇥ 1700 DEF: 1000⇥ 1500

Serenata ATK: 400⇥ 900 DEF: 1900 ⇥ 2400

Schuberta ATK: 2400 ⇥ 2900 DEF: 2000 ⇥ 2500

Yuya tenso la mandíbula al ver el aumento y lo peor era que eso no se detenía allí, "Libero a Serenata e invoco de manera avanzada a Mozarta, la maestra melodiosa!" la monstruo brillo en partículas de luz azules antes de que una mujer de piel azul clara de cabellos grisáceos, usaba un vestido rojo y en su espalda había un par de alas que la hacían ver como un hada, sostenía una batuta y tenía una corona en su cabeza. La pelirosa sonrío determinada al ver a su vieja pero confiable monstruo as en el campo.

Mozarta nivel 8 ATK: 2600 ⇥ 3100 DEF: 2000 ⇥ 2500 (Hada/efecto/LUZ)

El pelirojo no pudo evitar sonreir, Yuzu le estaba dando un buen reto y tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo, "Yuzu onechan invoco varios monstruos!" Futoshi estaba emocionado. Yuzu había mejorado mucho en sus duelos.

Tatsuya arrugo su rostro en preocupación, "Sí, pero... Yuya onichan esta en desventaja"

"Cierto, varios monstruos así lo van a acabar" el peliceleste torció los labios, incluso con Patas de agua, tendría una enorme desventaja sin cartas en su campo, 'Pero nos tienes una sorpresa ¿no es así?' pensó

"Yuya onichan tiene un plan" declaro Ayu con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás la miraran confundidos. Ella tenía la confianza que el pelirojo ganaría al final. Simplemente lo sabía.

"Este duelo termina aquí, batalla, ataco a Arquero de Basura con Mozarta!" la mujer movió su batuta y creo ondas sonicas verdes que se estrellaron contra el guerrero metálico, este libero un rugido de dolor antes de desaparecer en un brillo. El tricolor verde se cubrió los ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara en ellos.

"¿Por que no ataco a Ojos anómalos con Mozarta? Hubiera tenido más oportunidad" se pregunto en voz baja el pelirojo.

"Debe tener algo guardado" contesto Yusei a su lado.

Yuya LP: 2850⇥ 2050

"Ataco a patas de agua con Sonata" La diva se lanzo sobre el insecto naranja antes de cantar y crear notas azules que estaba apunto de estrellarse contra este.

"Activo el efecto de Patas de agua, cuando es seleccionado para un ataque, puedo cambiarlo de posición de ataque a posición de defensa y negar el ataque!" el monstruo fue envuelto por un aura azul antes de que el ataque se desviara, aunque, por el rabillo del ojo de Yuya, pudo notar que su amiga parecia ¿contenta?

Yuzu sonrío complacida, eso era con lo que contaba "Caíste en la trampa, Yuya, activo el efecto de Schuberta, puedo seleccionar hasta 3 cartas en el cementerio de cualquiera de nosotros, desterrarlas y aumentar el ATK de Schuberta por 200! esas serán, Tamtam, Serenata y soprano!" todos, excepto Yuzu, abrieron los ojos cuando las cartas aparecieron antes de disolverse mientras la mujer de cabellos naranjas levantaba su batuta con un aura rosa a su alrededor.

Schuberta ATK 2900⇥ 3500

Yusei cruzo de brazos "Así que esperaba usar el efecto de Schuberta luego de que usaras el efecto de Patas de agua" dedujo el pelinegro. Yuya estaba sorprendido pero no mucho despues se calmo, como si no le importara en los más absoluto y eso era desconcertante para Yuzu ver esa posición calmada viniendo de su amigo. Sin embargo, Yusei se pregunto si esto venía del hecho de que el pelirojo portara su alma.

"Lista, pero todavía tengo un truco bajo la manga" levanto la carta de acción en su mano mirándola fijamente, preparado para usarla.

Tatsuya sudó, "El monstruo de Yuzu 3500 puntos, si ataca a Ojos anómalos sera destruido y Yuya onichan tendrá 1050 puntos de daño!" Ayu puso sus manos en su pecho, un poco preocupada.

"¡Ataco a Ojos anómalos con Schuberta!" creo un aro con notas musicales a su alrededor antes de lanzarlo hacia el dragón. "Dile adiós a Ojos anómalos, Yuya"

"Hablaste demasiado pronto, Yuzu. Activo la carta mágica de acción, Milagro, mi monstruo no puede ser destruido y el daño que recibo se reduce a la mitad" el dragón fue envuelto por una luz de colores antes de que el ataque impactara contra este, provocando que las notas musicales se partieran antes de chocar contra el pelirojo.

Yuya LP: 2050⇥ 1550

"Termino mi turno y en este momento el ataque de Schuberta vuelve a la normalidad" suspiro, hasta ahora todo iba mejor de lo que había planeado.

Schuberta ATK:3500 ⇥ 2900

Yuzu x1

Turno4

Yuya x1

Yuya miro hacia arriba en una plataforma antes de subir a este dando un salto a una pared detrás de él y agarrar una carta de acción "Yuzu te has vuelto bastante fuerte, no eres nada de lo que antes eras" las mejillas de Yuzu se tiñeron por el cumplido de su amigo, que a su vez puso una mano en su mazo "Sin embargo, eso no significa que tu me ganaras esta vez! Mi turno, robo!" exclamo el pelirojo sacando una carta de su mazo. Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Yuya mientras Yusei sonreía levemente tambien. "Invoco de manera especial al monstruo cantante, sincrón cambiador" un robot de color crema con naranja y alas de color rojo apareció volando en el campo antes de aterrizar al lado de Yuya.

Sincrón cambiador nivel:1 ATK:0 DEF:0 (Maquina/cantante/efecto/oscuridad)

"¿¡Otro monstruo cantante!?" Yuzu se sobresalto al oír eso. De repente se sentía nerviosa, había dos monstruos con los que Yuya podría hacer una invocación sincronizada, y uno de ellos era el monstruo as del pelirojo.

"¿Me pregunto cuantos monstruos cantantes tendrá Yuya?" el peliceleste con curiosidad miro al nuevo monstruo, se preguntaba si esto tenía que ver con el raro aspecto de su amigo. Era un suposición ridícula pero no podía ser descartada.

"Quien sabe, pero son geniales y me dan muchos escalofríos" Futoshi abrazo a Tatsuya emocionado el cual trato de separarlo de él.

"Vamos Yuya onichan!" la niña de cabellos rojos animo alegremente. Yuya la miró y respondió levantando un pulgar hacia arriba antes de ver como su deck empezaba a brillar.

La imagen de un dragón de ojos dicromáticos brillantes llego a su mente y sonrío, "Sincronizo a Ojos anómalos y a Sincrón cambiador," el monstruo cantante se volvió una estrella blanca mientras Ojos anómalos 7 aros verdes antes de que una luz cegara a todos "Estrella oculta en el cielo, desciende y muestra tus hermosos ojos brillantes! ¡Aparece! ¡Nivel 8! dragón péndulo de ojos estelares!" la luz se disipo y todos contemplaron en shock como un dragón descendía del cielo envuelto en llamas blancas.

Era de un color blanco puro, tenía marcas rojas y su cuerpo estaba envuelto por llamas naranjas, su estructura era esbelta y larga a diferencia de ojos anómalos, de hocico picudo, tenía largas y hermosas alas con un par de gemas dicromáticas de color rojo y amarillo, el dorso de sus patas delanteras tenían escamas en forma de diamante, las rodillas y muslos tenían gemas dicromáticas. Pero los más llamativo de este dragón eran sus ojos dicromáticos amarillo y rojo que brillaban como estrellas.

Dragón péndulo de ojos estelares nivel 8 ATK3000 DEF2500 escala 2 (Dragón/péndulo/sincro/efecto/VIENTO)

"Es hermoso" susurro Yuzu asombrada. Yusei sonrío levemente al ver el dragón. Hasta ahora podía ver un gran potencial en Yuya para los duelos.

"Cuando Sincrón cambiador es mandado al cementerio por una invocación sincro, puedo seleccionar un monstruo de tu campo y cambiarlo a posición de batalla. Schuberta sera el monstruo que tomare" Sincrón cambiador apareció en una forma traslucida, antes de volar por el campo y estrellarse contra Schuberta, envolviéndola en una aura azul.

"Aun así, Mozarta tiene más ATK y no puedes dañar los restos de mis puntos de vida con un solo ataque." por ahora, debía estar calmada, en su próximo invocaría a Bloom diva y terminaría ese duelo.

Yuya no quito la sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de la declaración, "Tienes razón, pero ¿que pasa si cambiamos eso?" el pelirojo y Yusei se sintieron divertidos al ver el shock en el rostro de sus amigos, en especial en la cara de Yuzu que era todo un poema.

"¿Eh?" fue el único sonido que escapo de los labios de la pelirosa la cual en en este momento se encontraba afligida ¿que tenía planeado Yuya para ella?

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Preparence para el proximo acto! Utilizo la carta mágica de acción, Fuerza demoledora, puedo aumentar el poder de un monstruo invocado de manera especial en 1000, además me permite robar una carta más" el chico agarro una carta de su mazo y le sonrío ampliamente a su amiga. Yuzu sabía que esa sonrisa no iba a traer nada bueno para ella por lo que retrocedió, lista para correr y agarrar cualquier carta de acción cercana, "Activo la carta trampa, golpe sincro, puedo seleccionar un monstruo sincro para que este gane 500 puntos igual al numero de materiales sincro que fueron utilizados para invocarlo." Ojos anómalos y Sincrón cambiador volvieron aparecer en forma traslucida antes de que se volvieran una luz roja y amarilla que se estrellaron con el dragón el cual rugió fuertemente.

Dragón péndulo de ojos estelares ATK: 3000⇥ 5000

Sora no pudo evitar sonreir entusiasmado mientras se acercaba al vidrio de la cabina para ver más de cerca "Son 2000 puntos de ATK!"

"Significa que el nuevo monstruo de Yuya onichan obtiene 5000 puntos de ATK" señalo Tatsuya con una sonrisa mientras Ayu trataba de contener su emoción.

"Batalla! Ataca a Mozarta, Ojos estelares!" el dragón rugió se lanzo al aire, rodeando por una estela de luz y llamas blancas como si fuera un cometa, la oji azul reaccionó corrió por la torre antes de subir por unas escaleras y trepar a una plataforma para agarrar una carta de acción.

"Utilizo la carta mágica de acción evasión" la chica saco una carta y la inserto en su disco de duelo. Desgraciadamente para ella y afortunadamente para Yuya, eso no funcionaria.

"Activo el efecto de Ojos Estelares, puedo seleccionar hasta cinco carta en el campo y destruirlas, destruyo evasión y a Schuberta, además por cada carta destruida, ojos estelares gana 200 puntos de ATK, y es más, Yuzu, cuando batalla con cualquier monstruo, el daño se duplica! Colisión espiral de estrellas" Yuzu se sorprendió y retrocedió cuando Mozarta y la carta fueron convertidas en luces blancas que volaron alrededor de Ojos Estelares. El dragón rugió a los aires mientras las luces se multiplicaban y formaban un espiral alrededor de él.

Dragón péndulo de ojos estelares ATK:5000 ⇥ 5400

Tatsuya abrió la boca en estado de shock "Yuzu onechan tomara 4200 puntos de daño!" Sora no pudo evitar sentirse más emocionado de lo que estaba mientras

Futoshi sacudía su cuerpo.

"VAMOS YUYA ONICHAN!" grito la oji amarilla. Yuzu cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando el dragon tomo impuslo a los aires y cayo en picada sobre ella con una explosión de luz de colores la cual formo estrellas y fuego artificiales en el campo.

Yuzu LP: 2850 ⇥ 0

Yuya:WIN

Yuzu:LOSE

Yuya hizo una reberencia ante su 'publico' y sujeto a Yuzu cuando esta estuvo apunto de caer al suelo, la pelirosa miro hacia arriba y se sonrojo mientras el campo de acción se des-materializaba a su alrededor.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el pelirojo soltándola. La pelirosa jugo con uno de los mechones de su cabello mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"S-Si estoy bien." contesto la oji azul. Yusei vio esto un poco divertido, parecia que la pelirosa tenía sentimientos por el pelirojo. Eso no podía evitar recordarle a Aki y a él o Jack y él. "Por cierto, Yuya ¿de donde sacaste esas cartas? ¿Y de donde aprendiste sincro?" Sabía que le preguntaría eso, pero simplemente no podía explicarles lo que paso.

"Es un secreto," contesto de manera enigmática para desconcierto de la pelirosa, pero asintió con una sonrisa segundos despues.

"Yuya onichan!" llamo Ayu. El pelirojo puede que estuviera actuando un tanto raro, pero sus duelos de entretenimiento seguían siendo igual o más divertidos.

"Eso fue bastante emocionante!" hablo Tatsuya, todavía podía verse emocionado.

"Ese duelo estuvo cool!" Futoshi saltando felizmente. Ese dragón había sido tan asombroso.

"Gracias, chicos" respondió tranquilo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Vaya, no esperaba que aprendieras sincro tan rápido" Sora se acerco, Yusei le dio un mejor vistazo al chico. Las alarmas internas se dispararon si dudar, a pesar que era solamente un niño, tenía esa sensación de desconfianza que tenía cada vez que estaba frente a Goodwin. El peliceleste por su parte analizo el aspecto de Yuya antes de encontrar una marca en su brazo 'eso no estaba ahí' pensó iba a darle un mejor vistazo pero el pelirojo escondió su brazo en su chaqueta.

"Yo no había esperado que invocaras por Fusión en nuestro duelo." Sora se sintio desprevenido por el comentario y miro a Yuya que solamente le sonrió levemente como si fuera un hermano menor. Algo en el se sentía raro, posiblemente por que nunca antes tuvo a una persona que lo tratara de esa manera.

"No dudo que tu ultimo oponente tenga problemas contigo, Yuya" puso sus manos en las caderas. El tricolor verde miro a su amiga de la infancia y le sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar.

"Gracias Yuzu" contesto a cambio poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Señor, se ha reportado otra invocación sincro en una escala mucho más alta a la anterior," exclamo una operadora mientras Reiji veía la gráfica sobresalir en rojo. Estrecho sus ojos ¿de donde venía todo eso? Había posibilidades que fueran personas individuales pero también podría ser la misma persona que ha hecho el ataque a LDS.

"¿De donde viene esto?" pregunto a Nakajima que reviso su tablet. Analizando los datos de esta.

"Todavía no tenemos reportes, la energía viene de un lugar en particular, sin embargo es tan poderosa que bloquea alguno de los sensores, hemos enviado a un grupo elite a investigar" contesto el hombre. Nunca habrían presenciado tanto poder en una invocación hasta ahora. Reiji estrecho los ojos, la persona que estaba detrás de esto

¿era un aliado o un enemigo?

"Realmente se ha hecho fuerte y yo... me quedo atrás," suspiro, tirándose en la cama y mirando al techo fijamente. "Pero ¿que le paso? Se veía tan diferente, es como si fuera otra persona... no, sigue siendo el mismo, pero esta cambiado" reflexionó sobre esto y luego cerro los ojos para dormir un poco, había sido un largo día. Sin darse cuenta, el dragón carmesí la veía desde los cielos.

"La portadora de Izayoi Aki también es un fragmento..." A pesar de que no sentía algo peligroso dentro de ella, sabía que sería peligroso y que en algún futuro al ser absorbida no viviría más como lo había hecho en el presente. Reunió parte de su poder antes de usarlo en la pelirosa. La chica respondió quejandose de dolor antes de que un aura blanca saliera de ella. Luego de eso, el orbe de color rosa salio volando hacia la chica antes de entrar en ella haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica brillara,

"Debo buscar a la tercera portadora" con un rugido salio volando a otra dirección.


	3. Arc 2

"Muchas de estas piezas son bastante útiles, algunas de ellas podrían ser refacciones para la D-whell" murmuro Yusei mientras Yuya limpiaba la suciedad y grasa de las piezas. El pelirojo asintió con su cabeza y luego miro los planos en un escritorio de madera vieja antes de pasar a la lista de piezas faltantes.

"Creo que vi la ultima dentro de la cajuela de un auto," contesto dejando las herramientas a un lado, fue buena idea uno de los edificios abandonados en la ciudad, no tendría problemas si lo molestaran o que preguntaran sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

"Mañana las buscaremos, no tenemos tanta prisa" Yusei cruzo de brazos con una mirada tranquila en sus ojos azul real. Yuya asintió con la cabeza antes de oír un pitido viniendo de su D-pad. Oprimió el botón y lo pudo en su oreja.

"¿Y-Yuya?" pregunto una voz familiar para el pelirojo.

"¿Yuzu? ¿Pasa algo?" pregunto al notar el nerviosismo en la voz de su amiga de la infancia.

"Es ... es difícil de explicar ¿puedes venir al muelle de Maiami?" Yuya alzo una ceja extrañado, no era normal que le pidiera ir a un lugar en privado para hablar. Tenía una idea de lo que podía ser pero realmente no estaba seguro.

"Iré enseguida." colgó antes de mirar al pelinegro, este tenía una mirada sería en sus ojos azules "Yusei, crees que ella..?" se apagó cuando el aludido cerro los ojos, pensativos.

"La mejor forma de saberlo es ir y ver" Yuya asintió con la cabeza, tomando su chaqueta y poniéndola sobre sus hombros. Salio del edificio y se dirigió al muelle de Maiami, "¿Por que eligió el muelle? ¿No empezaron los ataques en ese lugar?" no creeia que fuera un lugar seguro para hablar a solas.

"Ya lo hizo antes cuando Sora le enseño la invocación por fusión," contesto empezando a correr. Sus amigos tenían suerte de no haber sido heridos, pero dudaba que hubiera una tercera vez.

"El puente esta cerca del muelle, puede que la persona que nos estuvo observando podría estar allí todavía" Yuya fruncío el ceño y se detuvo a llegar al muelle, mirando detalladamente el lugar antes de empezar a caminar hasta que vio a su amiga de la infancia. Sin embargo, se veía diferente, su cabello era más oscuro y corto, los mechones al lado de su cabeza habían crecido hasta llegar más aya del hombro y por ultimo tenía una marca de una garra en su brazo derecho.

Yusei se sorprendió no solo de ver a la chica, pero también a una mujer de cabellos rosas oscuros con ojos marrones, usando un vestido rosa, negro con blanco, guantes negros largos con un brazalete al final, medias negras atadas con una correa y tacones rosas altos, por ultimo, la mujer tenia un sujetador de metal en los mechones de la frente "¿Yuzu/Aki?" preguntaron ambos al unisono.

"¡Yuya/Yusei!" exclamaron las mujeres antes de correr hacia ambos, Aki de inmediato se abrazo al pelinegro, este de la abrazo a cambio.

"¿Yuya que?" empezó a preguntar la pelirosa antes de que el oji dicromático pusiera sus manos en sus hombros y ladeando la cabeza para que hiciera silencio. Esto la tenía bastante frustrada, apenas se había dormido, había soñado con esa mujer llamada Aki, la cual se encontraba muy debil y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ayudarla hasta que la marca de esta brillo y luego despertó, encontrándose en esa situación. Por supuesto, su mente había viajado a la única persona que podía sospechar que tenía algo que ver y fue nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo.

"Es una larga historia, por ahora, creo que debemos darles un tiempo" miro a la pareja al igual que la oji azul, esta lo miro y asintió con su cabeza, comprendiendo. Ambos fueron separados bruscamente, sería horrible de su parte que no los dejaran al menos pasar un tiempo juntos.

"Me alegro que estés bien, Aki." Yusei le sonrió a su pareja al separarse, la oji marrón sujeto las manos del pelinegro. Con lágrimas de felicidad empezando a surgir en sus ojos. Estaba preocupada por lo que paso con sus amigos, pero especialmente con su pareja.

"Lo mismo digo, Yusei," el oji azul seco las lágrimas con su pulgar mientras tenía un firme pero suave agarre en la otra mano de la pelirosa oscuro. No le gustaba verla llorar, era una cosa que había descubierto en su primer duelo con ella. "¿Que fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto Aki. La sonrisa de Yusei se borro, siendo remplazada por una expresión seria.

Yuya la miro en ese momento "Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar" respondió con seriedad. La pelirosa oscuro lo miro y supo que tenían un gran problema en sus manos.

"Entonces ¿crees que tu amigo nos ayudara?" pregunto una niña traslucida de cabellos azules claros transparente y ojos de color miel, usaba una camisa roja manga larga, pantalones y chaleco con mangas blancos y zapatos blancos. Parte de su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas. La niña se veía realmente preocupada y como no estarlo? Despertó debil en un espacio que desconocía con esa niña a su lado hasta que su marca brillo.

"Dos de los monstruos de tu amigo fueron los que uso Yuya onichan ayer, estoy segura que sabrá algo" contesto Ayu, ahora su cabello tenia mechas azules y un poco planos, sus ojos eran más oscuros, ya no cargaba su diadema y en vez de su ropa habitual usaba una blusa amarilla pastel que dejaba ver una marca de garra en su brazo derecho, pantalones rojos cortos y zapatillas blancas. Por ultimo usaba un pequeño cinturón de color blanco con dos porta mazo en cada costado.

"Puede entonces que si sea Yusei, pero me preocupa donde pueda estar mi hermano Rua" bajo la vista frustrada, desde pequeños siempre tuvieron un lazo de hermanos muy fuerte, rara vez ambos se separaban por cualquier razón.

"Encontraremos a tu hermano, Ruka-chan solo confía en mi y en Yuya onichan" La peliazul sonrió levemente a la peliroja. De repente la marca brilló haciendo que ambas se miraran, la oji amarilla sintio un tirón antes de mirar a una dirección en particular.

"Debe estar por allí, Ayu-chan" Ruka señalo como la oji amarilla empezaba a correr. La oji miel oyó un 'kuri' y miro a su lado para ver a Kuribon con una mirada preocupada, "No te preocupes, ellos deben estar bien" murmuro rodeando sus brazos alrededor del monstruo y cargándola.

"¿Siempre pudiste hacer eso?" pregunto Ayu en voz baja, escabulléndose por el muelle y asomándose por un edificio.

"Si, desde pequeña he podido verlos" contesto con una sonrisa pequeña la peliazul mientras acariciaba el pelo de Kuribon, el cual soltó un adorable '¡Kuri!'.

"Es tan lindo y cool" chilló la menor poniendo sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas. Ruka oyó voces al igual que la bicolor azul y se asomaron por el edificio. Jadeando al ver a Yuya junto a Yuzu acompañados de un hombre y una mujer. "¡Ahí están!" exclamo, llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes.

"¡Yusei! ¡Aki-san!" Ruka floto a ambos jóvenes los cuales la observaron con sorpresa y luego con alivio.

"¿¡Ayu!?/¡Ruka!" la oji amarilla asintió con la cabeza. Yuya y Yuzu se sorprendieron por el cambio de la peliroja. El pelirojo paso una mano por sus cabellos ahora tricolores, no podía negar que Ayu fuera otra portadora le había caído como balde de agua fría, sin embargo, ahora tenían que buscar a los otros tres faltantes, Rua, Jack y Crow. O tal vez esperar que ellos los encontraran.

'Es lógico, en algún momento todos nos reuniremos sin importar que' pensó el pelirojo mirando a Yusei, Aki y a Ruka. Si, no debían preocuparse, los amigos de Yusei despues de todo se buscarían entre sí también. Yuzu puso una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo cuando noto que estaba espaciando.

"¿Estas bien Yuya?" pregunto la pelirosa preocupada. Todo esto era bastante raro y estaba realmente confundida con lo que estaba pasando. El oji dicromático asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

"Lo estoy," hizo una pausa y mostró la marca en su brazo, "Creo que es hora de explicar unas cuantas cosas aquí" hablo con un tono serio. Las chicas se miraron y asintieron también con una cara seria.

"No estoy seguro si la alianza seria buena idea, pero en situaciones desesperadas tenemos que tomar medidas desesperadas" Yuto se sentó en el techo de un edificio cerca de LDS, una de sus piernas extendidas mientras que la otra estaba doblada. No estaba convencido. Aliarse con el hijo de su enemigo era algo que consideraba descabellado, pero si Akaba Reiji tenía razón en decir que su propio padre era su enemigo, que fuera así.

"Tampoco confió en él, sin embargo, nos dará más respuestas que necesitamos" Shun cruzó de brazos. Todo era tan complicado, en especial con una contra parte de su hermana corriendo por esa dimensión. La chica no era una enemiga por lo que había dicho Yuto, pero no podían confiar fácilmente en cualquiera.

Yuto cerro los ojos, su mente regresando al momento que vio su contra parte, no era Yugo, esos ojos dicromáticos serían la primera cosa que recordaría de una persona. '¿Tendrá algo que ver?' se pregunto abriendo los ojos. La brisa golpeo su capa haciendo que fluyera en el aire, se levanto del suelo y luego miro a su amigo, "Participaras en ese torneo ¿verdad?" pregunto de repente.

Shun le dio una mirada a su mejor amigo "Si, Reiji dice que hay un infiltrado de fusión que participara" no pudo evitar recordar al niño junto a la chica, hasta ahora Yuto le había dicho que el fue quien le había entregado la carta de fusión a la pelirosa. "Crees que es ese mocoso ¿no es así?" pregunto

Yuto asintió lentamente, "Sí, él me da una mala sensación." hizo una pausa y miro a su mejor amigo, "Iré a ver si puedo averiguar algo sobre él" aviso antes de saltar del edificio y aterrizar en el suelo sin ningún rasguño.

"Esto es increíble," murmuro Yuzu poniendo sus manos en el rostro. No podía creerlo que había oído, pero suponiendo en la situación que estaban debía ser cierto, miro la marca del dragón carmesí en su brazo y luego a Aki que tenía puestas sus manos en sus hombros. Tenían una gran responsabilidad en sus manos de ahora en adelante.

"Yuya y yo creemos que deba haber algo detrás de los ataque a LDS, así como hubo algo detrás de la copa de la fortuna" Yuzu puso una mano en su barbilla, pensativa. El recuerdo de Yuto explicándole sobre el secuestro de su amiga surgió en su mente. ¿quien podría secuestrar a una chica inocente y por que razón?

"pero esto empezó desde que Sawatari trato de atacar a Yuya onichan luego de despues de haber recuperado sus cartas péndulo de él" Puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza, Ruka sentada a su lado sosteniendo a Kuribon. Eso la tenía confundida, Yuzu fue la única testigo pero no pudo defender a Yuya cuando lo culparon.

"Opino que alguien así no debe ser llamado duelista" Aki se cruzo de brazos, molesta. Yusei asintió de acuerdo con ella. No solo había robado las cartas de Yuya, si no que también utilizo de rehenes a Yuzu y a unos niños inocente para hacer que tuviera un duelo contra el pelirojo. Era insultante.

"Si, pero uno de los atacantes se parecia mucho a Yuya, casi creí que eras tu," el aludido y Ayu l miraron sorprendidos ¿alguien que se parecia a Yuya? "sin embargo, sé que solo usas tus duelos para hacer feliz a la gente y no para lastimarla." El pelirojo le sonrió a su mejor amiga la cual se ruborizo un poco. "B-bueno, apartando eso él me dijo que solo trataban de recuperar a una amiga que fue secuestrada"

Todos miraron a la oji azul al oír eso "¿Secuestrada? ¿Por LDS?" Yuya miro a su amiga, pudo ver que también dudaba sobre eso, posiblemente podría ser una confusión. A veces le sorprendía como una situación podía involucra a muchos que no tenían nada que ver con ella.

"Yo realmente estoy dudosa sobre eso," murmuro Aki a pesar de que estaba bastante cociente que podría ser verdad, ya una vez trataron de secuestrar a Yusei y Divine también había secuestrado a Ruka y Rua para ver si el segundo podría ser un psíquico.

"Muchos de ellos pueden ser arrogantes, pero no creo que hicieran algo horrible como eso" opino Ayu balanceando las piernas, se estremeció ante la idea del secuestro. No quería ni imaginarlo.

Yuya soltó un suspiro, tratando de pensar que podría tener LDS con todo esto, "Tarde o temprano se aclarara todo," Yusei puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que lo mirara, el pelirojo asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero ¿si pudiera hablar con Yuto podría averiguar más no?" pregunto la oji azul. Yuto había mostrado ser menos hostil con ella a diferencia de su amigo. Quería comprender lo que pasaba y ayudarlos a todos.

"Su amiga fue capturada, hay que entender que no puede confiar fácilmente en cualquiera" Aki razono, los demás asintieron con la cabeza antes de que Ayu sacara sus cartas.

"¿Yuya onichan, Yuzu onechan me enseñan sincro y fusión?" pregunto la oji amarilla, ambos adolescentes se miraron antes de mirar a la niña y sonreirle, esta lo tomo como una señal positiva y se sentó cerca de ambos.

"Eso me recuerda, una cosa que nunca pude preguntarte, Yusei ¿de donde aprendiste fusión?" pregunto Ruka mirando al mayor. Yusei saco la carta de magia de velocidad de fusión y la miro, sonriendo con nostalgia. Aki supo que estaba pensando en Judai, Jack, Crow y ella fueron los únicos que Yusei les contó sobre su duelo con paradox y la reunión con el mismo Yugi Motou y el peli marrón.

"Un viejo amigo mio me enseño" contesto. Miro a su pareja y esta agarro su mano con suavidad al ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Yusei miro al cielo, tenía el presentimiento que lo que haya sucedido con su mundo también le paso a Judai y posiblemente también a Yugi.

"¿Eh? ¿Yuzu a donde vas?" pregunto Yuya mientras la seguía por la plaza de la ciudad, se habían separado de Ayu la cual había ido a practicar las invocaciones con Tatsuya y Futoshi. La peli roja estaba muy emocionada y lo entendían bien.

"Iré a comprar ropa, necesito ocultar esto de mi padre, estoy segura que le dará un ataque si ve la marca, además, no has pensado en ocultarla también o si?" pregunto la oji azul enseñando su marca discretamente. El pelirojo se rasco la cabeza. Imaginándose la reacción de Shuzo al ver la marca: Sin duda tendría un ataque.

"Tienes razón, creo que Sora la vio ayer" Yusei dudaba que eso era bueno, Sora era bastante persistente por lo que decía Yuya e incluso podría decir que quisquilloso, si preguntaba por la marca no iba a detenerse hasta que lo supiera.

"Eso da razones para que vayas también" sin más, la oji azul agarro de la mano al oji dicromático, haciendo sonrojar al pelirojo ligeramente. Aki sonrío junto a Yusei. Se veían tan lindos. Los adolescentes entraron a una tienda de ropa, la peli rosa arrastro al tricolor verde y amarillo a una sección de ropa que era llamativa para Yuya. La chica al notar que tenía agarrado al pelirojo soltó su mano.

"Sabes luego de esto podemos comprar un helado" comento Yuya agarrando una chaqueta azul oscuro que en si era parecida a Yusei. La oji azul lo miro mientras agarraba unos guantes blancos con rosa sin dedos largos.

Un pequeño rubor tiño las mejillas de la peli rosa "¿Eh? S-si" le sonrió a su mejor amigo. Le sorprendía que Yuya la invitara, pero Aki sonrió enternecida ante la escena desde lejos, recargándose en el hombro de Yusei

"Es una lastima que ellos no notan lo que sienten por el otro" tampoco iba a decir que Yusei y ella eran así desde el principio, en especial por que también estaba Jack. La única cosa en la que tuvieron en común fueron en los celos que sentían cuando Yusei pasaba tiempo con Bruno en el taller.

El pelinegro se permitió una pequeña sonrisa "Tampoco sería prudente que les dijéramos" contesto acercando a la mujer y besándole los labios dulcemente. La oji marrón se ruborizo y rodeo el cuello del bicolor amarillo con sus brazos. Tenían la sensación de que hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos, sin embargo, eso no les importaba ahora que estaban juntos.

Minutos más tarde, "Te ves realmente bien Yuzu" comento Yuya relajado mirando a su amiga de la infancia con un rubor disimulado en sus mejillas. La pelirosa ahora usaba un vestido rosa con blanco con algunas lineas blancas en el pecho y en el borde del vestido, en el cuello tenia una medalla morada, usaba los guantes blancos con bordes rosas que había recogido, medias negras y por ultimo botas rosas con una gema azul.

Tenía parte de su cabello recogido en dos coletas mientras que el resto estaba suelto. "Gracias Yuya, ahora ¿vamos por el helado?" el peli rojo asintió, sosteniendo una bolsa con sus compras, dirigiéndose a un puesto de helado donde pidieron un cono de helado. "Creí que te pondrías la ropa

"No, tengo una cosa que hacer y no quisiera ensuciarla" Yuzu miro extrañada la sonrisa en los labios de su mejor amigo. Tenía algo planeado, pero no podía decir que. Por otro lado, pudo notar que Yusei también tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo miro con curiosidad "¿Que es?" el pelirojo la miro y le guiño un ojo, haciendo una seña con su mano para que empezara a salir.

"Ven" empezaron a caminar a otra dirección, la chica estaba confundida cuando empezaron a dar cruces por las calles poco usadas de la ciudad. El pelirojo la llevo a un edificio abandonado y abrió la puerta, se pregunto que estaría haciendo su amigo allí, sin embargo, la respuesta vino cuando se adentraron y pudo ver varias piezas de metal en unas cajas, un escritorio con algunos planos junto a una lista con cosas tachadas.

Lo más llamativo y más notable era lo que parecia piezas de una moto. "Una D-whell ¿eh? Supongo que no dejas los viejos tiempos" miro a su pareja con un nostalgia, tantos buenos recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente al ver el 'proyecto' que estaban haciendo.

El oji azul suavizo su mirada, "No. Además sera muy útil en algún momento" puso una mano en el disco de duelo que Yuya había dejado en el escritorio.

Yuzu recordó vagamente que era una 'D-whell', Aki se lo había explicado al despertar. Se sorprendió al procesar lo que pasaba y miro a Yuya antes de caminar para ver los planos "Tu hiciste esto?" pudo ver cálculos y cosas que no entendía para nada. "Parece realmente complicado" dijo para si misma.

"Con ayuda de Yusei, yo no sabría como hacerlo por mi mismo" contesto terminando su helado. Yuzu agarro una de las sillas y se sentó.

"Tal vez podría ayudar, tardarías mucho si lo haces solo o, em, bueno, si ustedes dos lo hacen solos" se corrigió al darle una mirada a Yusei y luego Aki. No sabía nada de mecánica, pero haría todo lo que pudiera, además de que pasaría tiempo a solas con su mejor amigo. El pensamiento la hizo ruborizar un poco. Si eso haría.

Yuya se detuvo a pensar y asintió con la cabeza, a ese paso le duraría mucho tiempo e incluso podría asegurar que el campeonato Junior Younth terminaría antes que la Dwhell "Supongo que sí, pero a menos que quieras ensuciar tu nueva ropa sugiero que te cambies." la pelirosa se miro el vestido y asintió.

"Se nota que ese chico te gusta," comento Aki cuando Yuzu había salido del edificio, tenía un poco de grasa en sus manos, mejilla y en su ropa de la escuela, pero no le importaba tanto. La oji azul miro a la oji marrón y se ruborizo.

"¿Tanto se nota?" no esperaba que apenas conociéndola ese mismo día la mujer viera sus sentimientos por Yuya como si fuera algo tan visible. Y él único que podía notarlos bastante era Sora, por supuesto, sabiendo como era su amigo de pícaro e insistente prefería negarlo.

La peli rosa oscuro la miro con diversión "Muchos pueden que no, pero Yusei y yo lo notamos," se rió ante el sonrojo en la cara de Yuzu.

"Tu y él están juntos verdad?" pregunto nerviosa en voz baja mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. ¿realmente era tan fácil de leer sus emociones?

"En realidad el y yo formamos un trio con Jack Atlas, bueno, Jack y yo solo somos amigos pero tenemos nuestros sentimientos por Yusei"

"Ya veo, pero como llegaron a eso?" pregunto confusa la oji azul

"Creeme, fue bastante complicado," bufó un poco "Jack puede ser orgulloso y arrogante," rodó los ojos ante los recuerdos sobre el rubio de ojos morados.

"Supongo que llevarte bien en la relación no fue fácil" se rasco la cabeza, esto le parecia extraño y raro.

"No, pero en realidad somos buenos amigos ahora" Miro al horizonte, una mirada soñadora posándose en sus ojos azules, esperaba que ella y Yuya pudiera ser una pareja como Aki y Yusei algún día.

Yuto camino por los callejones solitarios de una zona no muy poblada de la ciudad, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de lona, le había costado encontrar algún tipo de duelo ilegal en la ciudad ya que eran muy pocos y necesitaba dinero para conseguir provisiones para Shun y él. "Que Yuzu ayudara no fue tan mala idea, progresamos mucho" se escondió detrás de una pared cuando oyó la voz, no mucho despues pudo ver al mismo chico del muelle salir de uno de los edificios.

"Aki también ha sido de gran ayuda, no sabe tanto de mecánica como yo, pero lo que le enseñe es suficiente" contesto Yusei flotando al lado del pelirojo. Este se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la grasa de su cara y manos con un pañuelo sucio. "Puede que la D-whell no tarde tanto como creíamos"

"Tampoco creo que logremos terminarla para el campeonato," No tenía tantas habilidades como el oji azul en mecánica, pero al menos podrían intentar construir la D-whell lo más rápido que podía "además de seguro Sora me estará preguntando que hago con Yuzu en las tardes y sera molesto" se rasco con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar. El oji verde era todo un caso. Yuto frunció el ceño al oír el nombre del oji verde. Sin duda significaba que el oji dicromático conocía al peliceleste. Iba a seguirlo pero accidentalmente aplasto un lata que hizo que Yuya se diera la vuelta, "Tu..." murmuro el oji dicromático al ver el rostro del oji gris ¿Ese era Yuto? El bicolor violeta tensó la mandíbula al ser visto y se dio la vuelta, empezando a correr, "Espera!" Yuya empezó a seguirlo lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo, era demasiado difícil, el oji gris cruzaba callejones al azar y corría por obstáculos como botes de basura y escombros.

"¿Yuya, no te parece familiar esto?" pregunto Yusei al darse cuenta donde iban, el pelirojo lo miro antes de detenerse cuando la realización lo golpeo, asintió con la cabeza y cruzo un callejón más seguro. Yuto miro hacia atrás cuando ya no vio al tricolor verde y detuvo su andar. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una plataforma en el muelle, de ella se podía ver el puente donde había visto por primera vez a su doble dimensional.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y dio salto de distancia, "Puedes correr rápido, pero yo conozco la ciudad" dijo Yuya con una expresión seria señalando detrás de él otro callejón cerca de una esquina. El oji gris retrocedió con cautela. Estaba en un lugar cerrado sin salida, pero tampoco pensaba en huir. "Dime, eres Yuto ¿no? Yuzu me habló de ti hace unas horas" pregunto el oji dicromático dando un paso atrás para darle un poco de tranquilidad al oji gris. Este lo miro cautelosamente.

"¿Como la conoces?" pregunto estrechando los ojos. Estaba bastante alerta de las cosas que sucedieran a su alrededor. Podría ser una trampa. Sin embargo a la vez tenía sus dudas.

"Es mi amiga de la infancia... gr-gracias por ayudarla, Sawatari ya nos dio bastantes problemas" Le sonrió un tanto incomodo mientras se rascaba la mejilla. De momento frunció el ceño ya que recordaba que el pelinegro no había querido ayudarla específicamente, sin embargo, era una de las cosas que debía hacer.

Yuto lo miro extrañado, no era lo que esperaba. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y lo miro con seriedad "El chico de cabello azul... sabes ¿donde esta?" pregunto.

Yuya alzo una ceja y puso una mirada seria "¿Hablas de Sora?" Yusei miro al pelinegro con atención ¿Que tenía que ver el peliceleste con esto? Apenas vio al peliceleste tenía una mala sensación sobre este y aparentemente no era el único.

"Necesito hacerle varias preguntas" Yuya sintió como su estomago se revolvía ante larespuesta. Odiaba que metieran a sus amigos en problemas, pero tampoco sabía mucho de Sora y ciertamente creyó que era un aficionado hasta que el oji verde revelo que era un experto en fusión.

"Él ... ¿piensas que esta involucrado con lo que paso con tu amiga?" No estaba contento con nada, ni con el secuestro de la chica o el hecho de que supuestamente su amigo hubiera ayudado con eso.

"Tengo mis razones para creer que él o sus amigos la secuestraron," contesto apretando los puños, imágenes de su ciudad siendo destruida llegaron a su mente, al igual que las risas de los desgraciados que la destruyeron. Yuya pudo ver claramente el enojo y la frustración en la mirada gris del contrario. "¿como sabes de Ruri?"

"Yuzu me lo dijo y ... ciertamente no sabría decirte. No sé mucho sobre Sora, cada vez que le pregunto algo como su ciudad o como aprendió fusión siempre evade la pregunta," el pelirojo miro dudoso a Yusei el cual solo cerro los ojos. Analizando la situación, eso era realmente sospechoso y no le mentiría a Yuya si le preguntara.

Esto llamo la atención de Yuto. No era de academia despues de todo, pero ese niño lo estaba utilizando a él y a la oji azul para algo, y eso lo averiguaría "Eso solo confirma algunas de mis sospechas" murmuro dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar por las orillas.

"Espera ¿donde vas?" pregunto el oji dicromático confundido antes de que el oji gris lo mirara nuevamente.

"Necesito hablar con un amigo mio, pero tengo la sensación de que nos veremos de nuevo" contesto el oji gris antes de correr rápidamente al callejón dejando a Yuya solo.

"¿Tu que crees que sea Yusei?" puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mirando fijamente al techo. Esa conversación lo puso realmente inquieto, por un lado tenía a su amigo, pero por otro tenía a un chico que solo quería proteger a los que más quería, al igual que él.

Yusei soltó un suspiro, abriendo sus ojos "No estoy seguro, sabe más que nosotros" todo aquello había rondado durante horas su cabeza. No lo había dejado tranquilo, Sora tenía las respuestas que necesitaban, pero dudaba que el oji verde le dijera algo a Yuya o a Yuzu. Ocultaba algo importante, eso era obvio.

Yuya se restregó la cara, casando "Tal vez debí preguntarle más sin embargo..." se apago, recordando la mirada frustrada del oji gris. No podía hacerlo, quería ayudarlo, hacer algo, pero se había quedado como una estatua sin poder hacer nada.

"No pudiste hacerlo." finalizo el bicolor amarillo. Comprendía al chico, no era fácil tener esa situación en sus manos.

"Él está buscando a su amiga, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que hieran a otras personas," sentía que no solo debían ayudar a Yusei, si no también a Yuto.

"Sé lo que sientes, cuando quieres proteger a la gente pero tampoco puedes hacer mucho" Yuya quedo en silencio cuando uno de los recuerdos de Yusei lo golpeo, era de una mujer morena de cabellos negros que caía de un edifico antes de ser absorbida por una especie de monstruo de duelo, tragó y apretó las mantas.

"Yusei... juntos recuperaremos a tus amigos," sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos, el oji azul lo miro suavemente y puso un mano en los cabellos verdes y rojos, alborotándolos como si el menor fuera un hermano pequeño para él. Yuya era muy inocente, pero se esforzaba en lo que podía. Cerro los ojos antes de mirar a la ventana decidido.

Él también se esforzaría y protegería a Yuya costara lo que costara.


	4. Arc 3

"Esto es... raro, mamá no se encuentra en casa" comento Yuya saliendo de su casa, no tenía señales de la mujer rubia y tampoco de sus amigos, puesto que estos no contestaban a sus llamadas.

Ya pasaron dos días desde que descubrieron que Yuzu y Ayu eran portadoras de las almas de Aki y Ruka. En esos dos últimos la pelirosa y el tricolor amarillo pasaban mucho tiempo a solas arreglando la D-whell o diseñando cartas, debes en cuando haciendo una que otra estrategia combinadas con sus cartas y las cartas de Yusei. Los mazos no se complementaban tanto, pero con las cartas indicadas eran buenos entre sí.

Ahora se encontraba usando la nueva ropa que se había comprado, que consistía en una chaqueta azul con un par de hombreras rojas y algunos bordes negros. Camisa roja, jeans verdes oscuros, botas marrones y guantes marrones sin dedos.

"Dudo que estén en You Show, me habrían dicho algo al menos" contesto suspirando mientras terminaba el ultimo panqueque que había hecho y tiraba a la basura el papel con el que lo sostenía.

"¿No tenías un duelo ahora?" pregunto Yusei. El pelirojo asintió revisando un mensaje que le había dejado Nico, diciendo que se reunieran en You Show. Empezó a caminar hacia la escuela de duelos con calma. Le parecia extraño que no pidiera que fuera hacia su próximo encuentro. Por otro lado notaba que Yusei estaba alerta con cualquier cosa. Ya una vez Goodwin lo chantajeo tomando a sus amigos como una amenaza. Dudaba que pudieran haber hecho lo mismo con los seres queridos de Yuya, pero ¿como explicar su desaparición?

Al llegar a Yusei, Yuya fue recibido por Nico Smile el cual no dudo en acercarse a él. "¡Yuya-kun! ¡Casi no te reconozco!" comento el hombre mirándolo de arriba a abajo un poco sorprendido, el pelirojo no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando. "Llegas a tiempo, te llevare a tu duelo"

"¿Sabe donde están los demás?" pregunto sin dudar a lo que el hombre hizo como si no lo oyó, cosa que hizo que Yusei estrechara los ojos. El pelirojo pensó en insistir, sin embargo, tal vez la respuesta estaría al terminar el duelo.

"Hombre, no entiendo como ustedes pueden cambiar para de esta manera de un día a otro" comento Sora mirando a sus amigas un poco exaltado. Ayu estaba un poco divertida por esto, pues recordaba que sus amigos habían abierto su boca a más no poder al verla.

"Nos gusto el cambio de estilo de Yuya onichan y decidimos hacerlo también" contesto la peliroja jugando con los mechones azules de su cabello. Ruka, quien estaba a su lado, miro fijamente a Sora por un largo rato. Había algo en él que no le gustaba. Por su parte, Yoko miro con una sonrisa divertida a Yuzu. Fue una sorpresa para Shuzo encontrar a su hija con este cambio radical.

"Ese loock les queda bien, Ayu, Yuzu." comento la oji verde. La chica le dio una fugaz mirada a Aki y luego sonrió. Ayu, por otro lado, solo se rió al recordar las caras de Tatsuya y Futoshi al verla hace un par de días.

"Gracias, señora Yoko" contesto antes de mirar al dojo, donde Gong estaba esperando a Yuya. No espero que su mejor amigo quisiera pelear con su otro amigo, "¿Realmente no podemos animarlos?" susurro para si misma con una mirada preocupada.

"Realmente es malo que no podemos apoyar a Yuya Onichan" la peliroja hizo un puchero. Cuando Nico fue a buscarlos en You show para darles la condición que verían el duelo de Yuya, sin apoyarlo fue un golpe para ellos.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que Yuya estará bien, además el esta contando con Yusei" contesto la mujer de cabellos rosas oscuros poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la oji azul. Durante esos dos días, practicaron la invocación sincro del dragón de la rosa negra. Yuzu lo había logrado con éxito, pero al invocarlo con sus poderes psíquicos se cansaba rápido. Ella sabía que su poder psíquico era demasiado grande para que la oji azul los usara. Nunca tuvo ese tipo de poder por lo que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado.

"Aki-san tiene razón, Yusei le hará ver a Yuya que esta contando con el apoyo de todos" Ruka le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la oji amarilla que asintió con la cabeza.

Tatsuya se rasco la cabeza. Todavía no entendía el por que el cambio de su amiga. Mucho menos de donde había conseguido los monstruos como Kuribon. "Primero Yuya onichan, luego Ayu. No me sorprendería si Yuzu onechan consiguió otros monstruos" murmuro el peliazul poniendo una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa. Parte de él estaba emocionado por saber como transcurriría el duelo pero todavía en confusión por que el extraño cambio que se ha presentado en todos.

"Sí. Pero ¿no te parece genial que Yuya onichan muestre más de es monstruos?" pregunto el niño de cabello verdoso, tan solo imaginar el conjunto de nuevos monstruos que tenía su hermano le ponía los pelos de punta "Tan solo pensarlo me da muchos escalofríos" se zarandeo haciendo que el peliazul sonriera.

Aki miro a Ruka "Me pregunto que tan bueno sera este chico" A pesar de que Yuzu le había contado sobre el duelo de entretenimiento de You show y los duelos que ha hecho Yuya. La oji marrón quería ver en primera fila de que era capaz el muchacho.

La oji miel estuvo de acuerdo "Pronto lo descubriremos Aki-san"

"Gong sera mi ultimo oponente" Yuya dedujo al ver que estaban de pie en la entrada del dojo de su mejor amigo. Su rostro con una expresión seria. Habían luchado varias veces en el pasado, pero el nunca puso su parte para luchar en serio y eso lo hizo pensar ¿Gong estaría luchando con todo? lo dudaba ahora.

"Sé que han luchado muchas veces, pero no has tenido un combate real con él. Él es tu mejor amigo, en especial despues de que tu padre Sakaki Yusho desapareciera en el campeonato mundial, Gongenzaka se puso a defenderte de las humillaciones publicas, eso es una hermosa amistad" Una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Yuya al ver las lágrimas del hombre pelinegro. Yusei miro a Yuya. Realmente tuvo un mal pasado y eso le hizo pensar en la manera en que estaba enfrentándolo. "Como son mejores amigos están apunto de tener un combate real, mucho mejor que antes" continuo limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"Él tiene mucha razón, Yuya" el aludido se volteo a la puerta al oír la voz de su mejor amigo en la entrada de su dojo. Este noto el cambio de apariencia, pero no se sorprendió, despues de todo, también había visto Yuzu y Ayu "Tu y yo hemos combatido muchas veces, pero-"

"Nunca lo hicimos de manera seria ¿cierto?" pregunto interrumpiendo al mayor. El oji negro estaba sorprendido por la rápida deducción del ahora oji dicromático antes de asentir con una mirada sería

"Así es. Me he sentido mal por la desaparición de tu padre, pero he hecho que en lugar de que ese sentimiento te haga debil te fortalezca" Yuya para ser honesto, se sintio enojado con él mismo ¿como no había notado eso antes? Ciertamente se hizo el payaso para que nadie se preocupara y no insultara a su padre pero ahora veía que eso afectaba mucho a sus amigos. "En el combate contra LDS, no pude ganas el 1 v.s 1."

"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ganar y proteger a nuestra escuela. Estabas decidido a protegerla incluso si no eras un estudiante" fue el argumento que el oji dicromático puso. Admiraba que su amigo los hubiera defendido y ayudado una vez más, pero era hora de enfrentar las cosas. Estaba mucho más frustrado, pues Reiji fue el que le había dado la victoria, no pudo haberle ganado por si mismo, si no fuera por ese 'asunto personal' que tuvieron en ese momento hubieran perdido la escuela.

Gongenzaka tuvo que sorprenderse por la actitud firme y seria de su mejor amigo al igual que Nico, ¿como era que pudo haber cambiado en poco tiempo? No solo en forma física si no también mentalmente.

El peli negro se recupero de su sorpresa "Aun así, no pude haber ganado por la debilidad, no pude deshacerme de tanta generosidad" señalo. Debió haber mucho más, sabía muy bien que esos tipos no tendrían piedad alguna y que arrebatarían la escuela de duelos de su mejor amigo sin importar que.

Nico decidió hablar en ese momento: "Y con eso en mente, Gogenzaka estuvo entrenando y decidió que sería el pase para tu entrada en la liga Junior Youth en este combate. Él esta apunto de ganar los combates requeridos para poder entrar al campeonato." apunto al oji negro con una sonrisa amplia mientras Yusei estrechaba los ojos, no le gustaba donde iba esto "solo le falta una victoria más. Él espero a que estuvieran en las mismas condiciones y lo que quiero decir con esto, que el que salga victorioso en este combate podrá avanzar al torneo"

'Debes estar bromeando' fue el pensamiento del pelirojo que apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su mejor amigo, "¿Por que esperar a estar en estas condiciones?" pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

"Por que si no estuviéramos en estas condiciones, ninguno lucharía en serio. Literalmente luchare en el nombre de este dojo con mi steadfast duel." Declaro con seriedad y determinación. Yuya lo observo por un tiempo: Realmente quería ganarle, pero no sucedería.

El oji dicromático le dio una rara sonrisa a su amigo "Si eso es así ... si quieres un duelo te lo daré, Gongenzaka" declaro para desconcierto y sorpresa del mayor. Su amigo realmente estaba actuando bastante raro, sin embargo, pudo ver un brillo de determinación y confianza que le gusto. Asintió con la cabeza y entraron al dojo.

Al entrar, los compañeros de Gong estaban sentando en el piso, frente a ellos estaba el padre de Gongenzaka, el señor Noburo, encargado del dojo, Nico se sentó junto a él. Aun manteniendo su sonrisa característica. Yuya no pudo evitar recordar, los momentos en que Gong lo defendió de las humillaciones que provocaban los niños, adolescentes y especialmente de Ankokuji, quien a su vez era el aprendiz de Strong Ishijima. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse en un duelo. Uno verdadero, no estaba seguro por que tenía algunas dudas, pero estaba decidido a derrotarlo.

"¿Ya resolviste eso, Yuya-kun?" pregunto Nico llamando su atención y la de Yusei, "Bien, es inaceptable debes hacer pedazos al hombre que te cuido todo este tiempo. Si no lo haces, no podrás entrar al Campeonato Junior Youth. Para obtener la fuerza de un profesional, debes combatir solo. Hasta ahora, Gongenzaka-kun te ha protegido Contra todos y los chicos te han dado fuerza y corage. Ser profesional significa poder liberar tus habilidades aunque todos a tus alrededor sean enemigos. Es por eso que esta vez estas solo" explico haciendo que el oji dicromático tensara ligeramente la mandíbula.

Yusei recordó lo que había pasado en el pasado, casi sonríe con ironía. Él no recordaba estar solo durante la copa de la fortuna, tampoco cuando enfrentaron a los portadores oscuros, mucho menos cuando derrotaron a Ghots y a Z-ona. Esas cosas solo hicieron que se unieran más y tuviera más gente alrededor de él.

"Esta equivocado," habló Yusei con voz tranquila mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Yuya para tranquilizarlo. El pelirojo miro a los ojos azul real del pelinegro sorprendido "Mientras tengas vínculos con tus seres queridos, nunca estarás solo Yuya, ellos siempre estarán apoyándote." el tricolor se le quedo mirando antes de asentir determinado.

"Este sera su primer combate serio ¡Buena suerte!" comento Shuzo con una mirada muy seria desde su lugar.

Yuzu mantuvo una mirada ansiosa mientras ponía sus manos cerca de su pecho. Llegó el momento. Sus dos mejores amigos se enfrentarían uno al otro, y no sabría como podría resultar. "Yuya..." susurro para si misma. Esperando que todo fuera bien.

"Bien ¿por que no empezamos maestro Gongenzaka?" pregunto Nico mirando al hombre a su lado, el cual solo se levanto con una postura firme. Siendo el padre de Gongenzaka, era una figura que demostraba respeto y firmeza ante los ojos de los demás.

"El duelo es para hacer crecer el alma, cultivamente sobre quienes posean un espíritu indomable sin importar las circunstancias, ese es el camino que nuestro dojo Gongenzaka trata de dar." el hombre hizo una pausa con Yuya y Gong escuchándolo atentamente "Ahora cada uno tendrá que combatir, uno con otro y dar todo ¡Quiero que ambos hagan crecer sus almas!" el hombre levanto su mano y señalo a la cabina "¡Ahora! ¡Action Field On! Field Magic: Sworb's Gaveryarb active!"

Para Yuya fue una sorpresa ver la tierra desolada y oscura pero familiar, con espadas y katanas enterradas en la tierra, "Este es el campo que usaste contra LDS" murmuro Yuya mirando al pelinegro con algo de confusión y desconcierto "¿Por que?" pregunto el oji dicromático.

El pelinegro se permitió sonreír un poco "Pronto lo entenderás" contesto sacando su disco de duelo y encenderlo. Yuya copió sus acciones, encendiendo el suyo propio.

"Vamos, duelistas encerrados en la batalla

Pateando la tierra y danzando en el aire junto a sus monstruos.

Sobrepasando los limites, esta es la nueva forma de duelo.

ACCION"

"DUELO!"

Gong vs Yuya

LP4000 |x5

Turno 1

Gong x6

Gong sacó una carta de su mazo "Tomare el primer turno, invoco a Samurái Superpesado Flautista de mi mano!" una maquina sosteniendo una flauta se materializo en el campo del pelinegro. No estaba seguro que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, pero tenía el presentimiento que averiguaría que tanto había cambiado en ese duelo.

Samurái superpesado Flautista Nivel:3 ATK:500 DEF:1000 (Maquina/Efecto/TIERRA)

"Si es invocado exitosamente, puedo sacrificarle e invocar de manera especial un monstruo superpesado de mayor nivel! Invoco a Samurái Superpesado Gran Benkei!" Yuya presencio como un samurái metálico de armadura verde oscura con naranja, blanca y amarillo con ojos rojos apareció girando una naginata.

Samurái Superpesado Gran Benkei Nivel:8 ATK:1000 DEF:3500 (Maquina/Efecto/TIERRA)

"¿Un monstruo de nivel 8?" pregunto Tatsuya sorprendido. Definitivamente el pelinegro iba a ir con todo. Pero estaba muy ansioso por saber que haría Yuya. Los tres niños se emocionaron por el pensamiento, en especial Ayu. La peliroja quería que Ruka viera que tan bueno era su hermano.

"¡Gong estaba hablando muy en serio. Se esta poniendo serio!" exclamo Sora emocionado mientras sostenía una paleta. Estaba apunto de ver que tan movido podría ponerse ese combate.

Yoko miro esto con una mirada preocupada y seria "Pero la entrada de ambos al campeonato es lo que esta en juego" Había visto los duelos de su hijo y Gong, sin embargo, esta sería la primera vez que ambos tendrían un duelo verdadero.

"Quiero que Gong gane. Pero también como el director de You Show duel School debo apoyar a Yuya ¿que debo hacer?" se pregunto en voz alta el hombre. Yuzu agarro su abanico y golpeo a su padre haciendo que la cara de este se estrellara contra la ventana ante la mirada aturdida de Aki y Ruka.

"Esto no me lo esperaba" comento la oji miel con una gota de sudor en la mejilla ¿Así era como Yuzu trataba a su padre o era una costumbre?

Aki ladeo la cabeza desconcertada "Tampoco yo"

La oji azul por otro lado mantuvo su postura sería "Tranquilizate ¿que pasa si Yuya nos escucha?" era contradictorio, al menos para ella. Quería ir y apoyar a su amigo de la infancia. Era frustrante que Nico los hubiera mandado allí sin poder hacer nada para animar a su amigo. Aki la miro con sospecha y una sonrisa divertida, la pelirosa se sonrojo ligeramente y aparto su mirada.

Ayu puso sus manos en las caderas con una mirada sería "Eso es cierto, Nico dijo que habláramos bajo en este lugar" se sintio extraña al regañar a un adulto ¿así se sentía Yuzu cuando regañaba a su padre?

El hombre bajo la cabeza, avergonzado "Lo siento"

Sora jugo con la paleta. Mirando detenidamente la mirada segura y confiada de su amigo "¿Me pregunto como responderá Yuya ante el espíritu de combate de Gonchan?" se pregunto intrigado. "¡Esto sera divertido!"

Yuzu guardo su abanico, una sonrisa repentina formándose en sus labios "Conociéndolo nos dará una sorpresa"

Turno 2

Yuya x6

"No te contengas, Yuya ¡Decidí ganarte con todas mis fuerzas por que eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Debes hacerte de todos esos sentimientos amables hacia mi!" Alentó Gong. Quería una verdadera lucha contra su mejor amigo y ver que por si mismo tanto a cambiado el ahora tricolor amarillo.

El aludido observo con detenimiento los ojos del pelinegro. Observando la llama determinada en ellos, diciéndole silenciosamente que no le falle en ese duelo "Lo haré, Gong." dijo para si mismo. Yusei cruzo de brazos, mirando expectante "¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!" el pelirojo miro la carta y sonrió. Le haría ver a Gong que tanto había crecido "Estabilizo la escala 2 de Camillulto y la escala 6 de Carta Bruja!" puso las cartas en el tablero. Para sorpresa de Aki y Ruka y emoción de Yuzu y los demás, vieron como un par los monstruos se elevaron en el aire en un par de columnas de luz. "¡Así podre invocar monstruos del nivel 3! sin embargo," Agarro una carta de su mano y la enseño "Activando el hechizo, aumento de escala, puedo aumentar la escala de Carta Bruja en 2!" El numero 4 sobre Carta Bruja, fue aumentando hasta llegar al número 6.

"Así que de esta manera podrás invocar monstruos de nivel 3 a 5" Yusei dedujo.

"Balanceate péndulo de mi alma, forma un arco de luz a través del etéreo! ¡Invocación péndulo! ¡Aparezcan mis monstruos! ¡Androide de Basura, Artistamigo Garra Plateada, Artistamigo Maestra Nyan!" Tres luces descendieron de un portal, revelando a tres monstruos en el campo.

Uno de ellos era un robot de color blanco con negro, tenía par de espigas en sus brazos y muñecas, tenia una placa metálica en su pecho y sus rodillas. El segundo era un lobo gris con blanco y un pelaje azul, tenía cadenas en su cuello y un moño rojo. El tercero era una gata de color morado, usando una mascara rosa con detalles dorados y un traje de acróbata rosa con un tutu de mismo color. Sosteniendo un par de aros rojo con rayas amarillas.

Androide de Basura Nivel:3 ATK:1600 DEF:0 (Maquina/Cantante/Efecto/TIERRA)

Garra Plateada Nivel:4 ATK:1800 DEF:1000 (Bestia/Péndulo/Efecto/OSCURIDAD)

Maestra Nyan Nivel:5 ATK:2000 DEF:500 (Bestia/Péndulo/Efecto/TIERRA)

"¿De donde sacaste a ese monstruo?" pregunto Gong sorprendido viendo a Androide de Basura. No parecía nada a los artistamigo. Yuya sonrió ligeramente. Él mismo había hecho a Androide de Basura y a Artistamigo Maestra Nyan. No lo sabía pero en realidad tenía una habilidad para hacer cartas como Yusei la tenía con la mecánica.

"Te lo contare cuando este duelo termine" contesto antes de extender una mano hacia la gata morada, "Si Maestra Nyan fue invocada por péndulo igual al numero de monstruos cantantes que invoque este turno, y como Androide de Basura es un monstruo cantante, puedo robar una carta" (x1) el pelirojo tomo una carta ante la mirada aturdida de su mejor amigo. Yusei, por otro lado, sonrió.

Sabía como terminaría todo esto.

"¿Esa es la invocación Péndulo?" pregunto Ruka sorprendida al verlo. Nunca había creído que se podría invocar múltiples monstruos sin ayuda del efecto de alguna carta.

"Te dije que era asombroso" susurro Ayu con una sonrisa en sus labios. La emoción resaltando en su rostro por como transcurriría el duelo.

"Pensar que Yuya pudo inventar algo así como así" murmuro Aki de manera sería. Había algo raro allí. Dudaba que el pelirojo hubiera hecho trampa, sin embargo, era demasiado extraño que al momento de inventarla no recordara nada despues.

"¡Espera! ¿¡Dijo que era un monstruo cantante!?" pregunto Shuzo sorprendido por la reciente revelación mientras miraba de cerca el ventanal que lo separaba de la batalla. Aki y Ruka se miraron. Tenía parecido con los monstruos de Yusei, pero nunca lo habían visto.

Yoko puso una mano en su barbilla "No recuerdo que Yuya tuviera a esos dos monstruos" miro a Maestra Nyan y a Androide de Basura. Recordaba muchos de los monstruos de su hijo. Pero luego de ver a Artistamigo Martillefante, no sabría que decir sobre los nuevos monstruos.

Tatsuya miro a Yoko con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada "Yuya onichan tiene monstruos nuevos, hace dos días nos sorprendió con algunos de ellos" comento llamando la atención de los presentes. Yuzu no pudo evitar sonreir ligeramente. No dudaba que les daría una sorpresa.

Futoshi estuvo de acuerdo "Ya ha hecho dos invocaciones Sincronizadas y me dieron tantos escalofríos sus nuevos monstruos" secundo zarandeándose de un lado a otro. Tan solo recordar ese duelo se emocionaba mucho.

"Espera" todos miraron a Shuzo que parecía exaltado, no era una sorpresa, nunca estuvo informado de algo así "¿¡Yuya sabe invocar por sincronía!? ¿¡de donde aprendió-" el peli marrón se vio interrumpido cuando Yuzu lo golpeo nuevamente con el abanico, haciendo que Aki sonriera torcidamente mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza. Los siguientes días con la pelirosa serían entretenidos.

"¡Silencio!" regaño la oji azul. No le sorprendería si su padre hacia que Yuya supiera que lo estaban viendo. Sin embargo, para Aki, era mejor que el hombre no preguntara donde Yuya, Ayu o Yuzu aprendieron Sincronía.

Gong no esperaba que ese monstruo nuevo de Yuya fuera sincro. Sin embargo, esto le trajo una pregunta a su cabeza ¿Yuya sabía invocar por sincronía? Si era así, ese duelo se pondría más interesante de lo que pensaba, "Esto es solo el comienzo de la diversión, Gong." el hombre fue sacado de sus pensamientos, haciendo que mirara a su mejor amigo quien sostenía una carta entre sus dedos. "Utilizo la carta mágica, Aceleración de Ojos Anómalos! Esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo 'Ojos Anómalos' sin sacrificar! ¡Aparece, hermosos dragón de ojos dicromáticos! Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos" el dragón rugió al aire, mirando a Gran Benkei con una mirada desafiante. Gongenzaka cerro los ojos, mirando a cada uno de los monstruos en el campo de su amigo.

"El hecho de que hayas invocado a Ojos anómalos no va a cambiar nada ¡Su ataque sigue siendo de menor a la defensa de Gran Benkei!" declaro. Yusei sabía que tenía razón pero otra cosa que sabía era que Yuya no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Estaba planeando algo y les daría una gran sorpresa a todos.

"Yo no estoy buscando solamente eso" contesto Yuya con una sonrisa en sus labios para confusión del oji negro "¡Activo el efecto de Carta Bruja! ¡Una vez por turno, puedo usar dos monstruos en mi campo como materiales para invocar un monstruo de fusión!" Yusei abrió los ojos al oír eso. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

La realización golpeo a Gong, haciendo que este abriera los ojos incrédulo mientras Nico sonreirá "¿¡Pero que!?" esto no lo esperaba. Había creído que Yuya sabía solamente sincronía, sin embargo, esto lo tomo con la guardia baja. "Yuya tiene un monstruo de fusión!?"

"Los monstruos que elijo son Ojos Anómalos y Garra Plateada." Carta Bruja agitó su barita, corazones, diamantes, tréboles y picas salieron de el antes de que los disparara al suelo, provocando que un vórtice se abriera. Este absorbió al dragón y al lobo, volviéndose de color rojo y azul, "Lobo plateado de la profecía, aste uno con el dragón de ojos dicromáticos y da nacimiento a un nuevo poder, invocación por fusión! ¡Aparece, nivel 8! Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Bestiales" Yuya junto las palmas mientras un dragón inusual salio del vórtice.

Tenía escamas beige, pero debajo de ellas, había pelo de color azul, tenía dos alas huesudas en su espalda, colmillos afilados, dos de ellos sobresalían de la mandíbula inferior. Lo más resaltante eran sus ojos dicromáticos amarillo y verde, que parecían los de una bestia.

Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Bestiales Nivel:8 ATK:3000 DEF:2500 (Dragón/Fusión/Efecto/OSCURIDAD)

"Uso los efectos para..." murmuro Sora sorprendido mientras Aki abría los ojos junto a Ruka. Esperaban que el oji dicromático hiciera una invocación sincronizada. Sin embargo, el muchacho solo les dio esta sorpresa.

"Si lo hizo!" Tatsuya se alegro al ver al monstruo. Aunque debía admitir que esperaba que fuera Ojos Rúnicos, sin embargo, le encantaba las sorpresas del peli rojo.

"¿¡Una fusión sin necesidad de un hechizo de fusión!?" pregunto Ruka sorprendida junto a Aki. Era sorprendente todo lo que estaban viendo. Las cartas péndulo, la fusión, todo lo que estaba haciendo Yuya.

"¡Demasiados escalofríos!" Futoshi se zarandeo. Emocionado por lo que estaba pasando.

"Pronto veras lo que Yuya es capaz de hacer, Ruka-chan" La oji miel miro a su portadora, estaba apunto de ver lo que era un duelo de entretenimiento. Ya había visto el de Ayu. Le sorprendió mucho la capacidad en la que un duelista podía comunicarse con su oponente y la multitud a través del duelo. Sin embargo, ella decía que Yuya era asombroso con ellos y esperaba pacientemente a ver que podía hacer el pelirojo.

"Tomándonos por sorpresa como siempre" Yuzu jugo con su cabello. Un poco divertida por la expresión de Aki. Definitivamente la invocación péndulo la había sorprendido y más cuando había hecho la invocación por fusión.

La oji marrón no pudo evitar recordar la invocación por fusión que una vez hizo Yusei. Eso había sido luego de la lucha contra Paradox y tuvo el presentimiento que fue gracias de este 'Judai'. Debía admitir que era una de las pocas veces que veía una invocación por fusión y debía admitir que Yuya tenía mucha habilidad. Sonrío ligeramente. Según Yuzu, ahora se podía hacer cualquier tipo de invocación. Sin excepciones. No importaba si una era más fácil que la otra, muchos duelistas escogían un método o usaba dos o incluso todos.

"¿¡Ese es el monstruo de fusión de Yuya!?" pregunto Shuzo a Yuzu y a Sora. Todo lo que estaba pasando era sorprendente. Aki notó lo que el bicolor estaba haciendo y sonrió, estaba tratando de ir un paso adelante de Gong. Tal como Yusei lo hacía.

"No ¡ese monstruo es diferente al que invoco en el duelo de Mieru!" Futoshi contesto.

El hombre abrió la boca sorprendido "¿¡Otro!?" primero, se entera que Yuya hizo una invocación fusión, luego, supo aprender como hacer dos invocaciones sincronizadas hace dos días y por ultimo, ahora se entera que el monstruo que estaba en el campo no era el que uso en el duelo contra Mieru ¿cuantas más sorpresas vería!?

"Yuya es así. Debes esperar lo inesperado cuando se trata de él" Yoko sonrió orgullosa. Su hijo había tenido un brutal cambio, pero fue para bien.

Sora estuvo de acuerdo: "¡Sobrepaso mis expectativas de nuevo!" Para él, ese extraño había provocado una actitud extraña. El pelirojo estaba más tranquilo, se mostraba maduro y pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar, era raro tener ese cambio de un día para otro, lo que hizo que su mente intuitiva y observadora se preguntara ¿que había pasado? ¿que era esa marca que había visto en el brazo del adolescente? Y no solo él.

Le dio una mirada a Yuzu y a Ayu. Sus amigas también. No se creía la excusa del cambio de estilo. Bueno, Yuzu no había cambiado mucho, no tanto como Yuya, pero era notable que su cabello era más oscuro y corto, pero Ayu era otra cosa. Podía notarlo, la oji amarillo se había vuelto un poco más tranquila, seguía siendo bastante animada pero lo notaba.

Además, hecho un vistazo al brazo de la peliroja, el cual estaba cubierto por una camisa roja manga larga debajo de su blusa. Hubiera jurado que había visto una marca como la de Yuya. No era igual, por lo que recordaba eran lineas rojas que formaban una garra en su brazo derecho. Quería averiguarlo.

"Él esta mirando a Ayu y a Yuzu otra vez" Aki observo con desconfianza al menor. A pesar de que al principio creyera que era un niño inofensivo con su apariencia. En esos dos días pudo notar que era muy observador. "Esta escondiendo algo. Lo sé" floto junto al muchacho sin que Yuzu o Ayu lo notaran. Estaban más ocupadas observando el duelo de Yuya.

"Sus monstruos me dicen que esta planeando algo. No he averiguado mucho de ello." ladeo con la cabeza, "Hada antigua dice que quieren decirnos algo, pero algo en ellos se los impide." Los monstruos no querían hacer daño. Sin embargo, estaban inseguros en cooperar.

"Debemos decírselo a Yusei" No había duda. Tal vez el oji azul había averiguado algo con Yuya.

La peli azul tomo la muñeca de la oji marrón con cuidado "Hay otra cosa, Aki-san." la peli rosa la miro con atención "Dicen que Sora no tuvo amigos donde viene, Yuya y Yuzu son sus únicos amigos. Probablemente sea esa la razón por la que no quieren decir nada y no quieren meterlo en problemas" bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mal por el chico. Aki frunció las cejas, comprendía al chico. Era horrible estar solo, pero no evitaba las preguntas en su cabeza.

"Pero la pregunta es ¿de donde viene Sora?" Cruzo de brazos. Era un detalle que le molestaba desde el principio.

"No lo sabemos. Yuya le dijo a Yusei que siempre evade la pregunta cada vez que le preguntaban." contesto Ruka cabizbaja

"Es sospechoso." Puso una mano debajo de su barbilla, estrechando ligeramente sus ojos "Y Yuzu dijo que Sora trato de negarse a enseñarle invocar por fusión, así como en una de las reuniones que tuvo con ese tal Yuto. Sora no dudo en perseguirlo." hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos y reflexionando "Puede que lo hiciera para proteger a Yuzu, sin embargo, vi los recuerdos de Yuzu, Yuto y su compañero tienen algo en contra de la invocación por fusión"

"¿Quieres decir que hubo alguien que la uso para dañarlos?" Kuribon la miro preocupada, ella acaricio su cabeza con suavidad "No me imagino eso" admitió, fijando su vista nuevamente al duelo. La emoción se había perdido por un intante.

Aki asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo "Lo sé,"

"¡Ah! ¡Aquí viene!" los dos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Tatsuya y miraron al duelo con atención el espectáculo.

"¡Vamos, Ojos Bestiales!" El joven salto sobre el dragón, montando su lomo. El dragón soltó un rugido, empezando a correr por la zona. Yuya se inclinó a la cabeza del dragón y tomo una carta de acción. "Esto es..." Sus ojos se estrecharon un momento en la carta. Yusei la miro detenidamente con eso acabarían con el monstruo de Gong. "Activo la carta mágica de acción, Over Sword. Ojos Bestiales incrementa 500 puntos de ATK si combate contra otro monstruo!"

Ojos Bestiales ATK:3000 ⇥ 3500

"¡Yuya!" el oji carmín volteo para ver la señal de Yusei, el tricolor verde noto otra carta de acción y la tomo. El oji azul miro la carta. Podrían usarla, si, pero lo más prudente sería guardarla. Yuya parecia pensar lo mismo. Así que mantuvo la carta en su mano.

"Así que tomando cartas de acción ¿eh?" Sora miro esto divertido. Su amigo les había dado una sorpresa con la invocación de fusión. El peli celeste debía admitir que esperaba que Yuya dudara en vencer a Gong, pero le sorprendió al ver la llama de confianza encendida en los ojos carmesí y azul real del peli rojo. "¡Esta yendo a la ofensiva!"

"¡Yuya onichan esta combatiendo como lo hace siempre!" señalo Tatsuya emocionado. No, de hecho podría decir que era mejor que antes.

Futoshi cerro los ojos, zarandeándose, "Y eso me esta dando escalofríos"

"Sin duda eliminara el monstruo de Gong de un solo golpe y tendrá la oportunidad de combatir contra los otros monstruos" observo la oji amarilla. Tatsuya y Sora la miraron extrañados. Pero la peli roja no lo noto.

Yuzu ladeo con la cabeza "Pero no sabrías que podría estar planeando Gong" conocía bien a sus dos mejores amigos como para saber que ninguno se echaría atrás. Yuya podría atacar e incrementar el poder de su monstruo, pero Gong siempre podía defender al suyo descartando a otro de su mano.

Ruka se acerco flotando hacia ella, "Él mismo lo dijo, esta peleando con todo para vencer a Yuya" razono, nunca se debía subestimar a un oponente. Siempre podría defenderse o contraatacar.

"En este momento activo el efecto de Camillulto, baja la defensa de Susanowo en 800 y deja que Ojos Bestiales pueda causar daño en la fase de daño" El Camello amarillo abrió la boca, dejando que una burbuja de colores escapara de su boca, la burbuja floto a la maquina, explotando apenas tocarla.

Samurái Superpesado Gran Benkei DEF:3500 ⇥ 2700

Gong Lp: 4000 ⇥ 3200

'Buena estrategia al usar el efecto de tus monstruos para hacer todo esto, Yuya' pensó Yusei antes de mirar al peli negro, estrechando los ojos ligeramente 'pero este duelo apenas a comenzado'

"¡Fase de batalla! ¡Ojos Bestiales, ataca a Gran Benkei! ¡Hell Dive Burts!" el Dragón genero llamas en su boca, las cuales crecieron hasta que las disparo contra el monstruo

Gong espero pacientemente el ataque, agarrando una carta de su mano "Enviando a Samurái Superpesado Alma TrajeFuego a mi cementerio ¡Activo su efecto! ¡puedo negar la destrucción de Gran Benkei!" un traje rojo oscuro con naranja rodeado de llamas se coloco frente al robot, creando una barrera roja que evito que las llamas lo dañaran, desviándose al oji negro. Gong cerro los ojos como usaba los brazos para protegerse de las llamas que llegaron a él "¡Cuando la destrucción es negada, su defensa se reduce en 800!"

Samurái Superpesado Gran Benkei DEF: 2700 ⇥ 1900

"¿Ahora ves que lucho en serio también, Gong?" pregunto el oji dicromático. El pelinegro debió admitir que su amigo había mejorado mucho en el combate. Había esperado que estuviera reacio al principio, siendo una persona bastante amable como lo conocía, pero este cambio le sorprendió. "El ataque de Ojos Bestiales vuelve a la normalidad y termino mi turno"

Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Bestiales ATK:3500 ⇥ 3000

Yuya x0

"Yuya atacando con su nuevo monstruo y Gongenzaka responde con la defensa de los efectos de los suyos, el acto va mejor de lo que esperaba" comento Nico frotando sus palmas.

"Estoy de acuerdo," Admitió el maestro Gongenzaka junto al hombre pelinegro, "No importa cual sea el movimiento hay que estar siempre preparado para el SteadFast Stance ¡Ese es el fundamento más importante del dojo Gongenzaka! ¡Bien hecho, Noboru! ¡Como esperaba del sucesor de mi dojo! ¡Aste una entrada al Junior Youht con tu Stead Fast dueling!" Alentó el hombre, orgulloso de su hijo.

Gong sonrió torcidamente, "Te estas sobre limitando muy rápidamente. El combate apenas esta empezando y no he demostrado toda mi fuerza" Declaro, como había esperado Yusei.

Yuya lo miro fijamente, un poco nervioso, "Gongenzaka" susurro. Ahora lo que quedaba era esperar el siguiente movimiento de su amigo.

Turno 3

Gong x4

"¡Aquí vamos! ¡Mi turno!" el hombre saco la carta, dándole un vistazo, "Aquí esta! ¡Yo, el hombre Gongenzaka! He pulido mi coraza y he incrementado su corazón de hierro para derrotar a mi amigo!" el oji dicromático se sorprendió y confundió ante las palabras del pelinegro "¡Mira esto, padre! ¡Este es el nuevo steadfast que aspiro crear! ¡Invoco a mi monstruo cantante de nivel 2, Samurái Superpesado Trompetista" Un pequeño robot de armadura naranja rojiza apareció en el campo, colocándose al lado de Gran Benkei.

Samurái Superpesado Trompetista nivel:2 ATK:300 DEF0 (Maquina/cantante/efecto/TIERRA)

Yusei y Yuya se sorprendieron por lo que estaba viendo "¿¡También tiene un monstruo cantante!?"

"Un monstruo cantante" murmuro Yuzu sorprendida al igual que Aki. Se había concentrado tanto en Yuya que se olvido de las posibilidades de lo que había mejorado el pelinegro. Ruka suspiro un poco. Triste, su hermano en este momento se hubiera animado, sorprendiéndose o animando a Yusei o en este caso a Yuya.

Sora también estaba sorprendido, "Gong chan en serio va a ..." empezó. La conmoción y la incredulidad escrita en su rostro.

"Hacer una invocación por sincronía" termino Shuzo sudando al igual que Yoko.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamaron Ayu, Tatsuya y Futoshi.

"¡Sincronizo a Samurái Superpesado Gran Benkei de nivel 8 con mi Samurái Superpesado trompetista de nivel 2!" el trompetista toco una trompeta de color naranja metálico y salto al aire, volviéndose 2 anillos de color verde mientras Gran Benkei se volvía 8 estrellas "¡Cruje Deidad, en unión con el rugido de miles de sables, haz tu aparición con una arrasadora tormenta de arena! ¡Muestrate ante nosotros! Nivel 10, Samurái superpesado señor de la guerra Susanowo" Yuya contemplo como un enorme robot verde oscuro con detalles rojos y amarilla, agito una naginata, barriendo la tierra.

Susanowo nivel 10 ATK:2400 DEF:3800 (Maquina/Sincro/Efecto/TIERRA)

El oji dicromático se cubrió por la onda de choque que este creo, sin embargo, fue una sorpresa para él y Yusei que Ojos Bestiales cubriera a Yuya. El tricolor verde miro al monstruo y sonrió, "Gracias" acariciándole la cabeza al dragón, el cual libero una especie de ronroneo. Yusei debió admitir que estaba desconcertado por esto, pero pudo saber que el tricolor amarillo tenía un lazo con el monstruo apenas ser invocado hace unos momentos.

Yusei miro fijamente a Susanowo. Yuya no tenía ninguna carta boca abajo, mucho menos cartas en la mano, por lo complicaría todo su próximo turno dependiendo de que carta pudiera robar "Sera difícil vencer a ese monstruo, sin embargo, todavía tienes esa carta ¿verdad?" el tricolor asintió con la cabeza, aunque frunció el ceño un poco despues solo mirando la carta.

"Sin embargo, solo puedo usar una carta de acción a la vez," Le dio una mirada a Gongenzaka y a su monstruo, preparándose para cualquier cosa que tenga preparado el pelinegro, Ojos bestiales gruño "no bastara para defenderme contra Susanowo"

El pelinegro de ojos azules estrecho los ojos "Tengo una idea" Yuya observo a Yusei. El cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos azul real. "Veras ..."

"Ooh, dios!" exclamo Nico impresionado mientras el maestro Gongenzaka tenía una sombra en sus ojos.

"El verdaderamente..." empezó Sora. Un toque de emoción se oía en su voz. Este encuentro era simplemente increíble.

"Lo hizo," continuo Yuzu. Tenía una mirada preocupada y ansiosa por lo que pasaría pronto.

"No lo ha hecho antes ¿cierto?" Aki cruzo de brazos, mirando a su portadora. Yusei se había enfrentado a alguien fuerte antes, sin embargo, estaban hablando de otra persona.

Ruka sudo, nerviosa "Pero su defensa es muy alta. Incluso con Ojos Bestiales, sera muy difícil vencerlo" señalo. Ayu se negaba a creer que Yuya se daría por vencido.

"¿Es por eso que escogio este campo?" se pregunto el hombre de cabello marrón.

"¡Aya voy, Yuya! ¡El combate apenas a iniciado!" anuncio el oji gris mientras Susanowo sujetaba con fuerza su naginata.

Yuya sonrio, eso era lo que quería oír "Y la diversión apenas comienza."


	5. Arc 4

"¡Preparate para esto, Yuya!" Gong exclamo. La verdadera batalla había comenzado. Yuya había mejorado mucho, pero no se quedaría atrás.

"¡Suficiente!" el grito de su padre hizo que todos se detuvieran. El estaba desconcertado, pero pudo saber que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre. "Mi hijo, Noboru, ha perdido el combate" era lo que había esperado. Pero iba a continuar, quisiera o no su padre.

"¿Gongenzaka perdió?" pregunto Yuya, confundido y desconcertado. Yusei no estaba acuerdo con eso. Pudo decir que era algo que tenía que ver con el nuevo estilo de duelo de Gong, y era una decisión injusta. Gongenzaka era uno de los duelistas honorables que había conocido hasta ahora.

"¿¡Porque!?" se preguntaron Tatsuya, Ayu y Futoshi al unisono. Confundidos y sorprendidos por la noticia. Aki, Yuzu y Ruka se miraron desconcertadas. Sora hizo un puchero, por el hecho de que estaban arruinado la diversión.

"¡En el SteadFast dueling el espíritu de lucha es crucial!" El Maestro Gongenzaka se levanto del suelo con una mirada sería en sus ojos "Te has robado las técnicas de otra escuela para ganar... ¡has perdido el duelo!"

Gong sintió indignado por la acusación de su propio padre "¡No las robe! ¡Recibí instrucciones!" Esto llamo la atención de Yuya, el cual abrió los ojos cuando la realización lo golpeo al recordar a cierta persona.

"¿Quieres decir que?" empezó, llamando la atención del oji negro, quien asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, Todo Yaiba. Es crucial aprender del enemigo. Es lo más normal" contesto el pelinegro mirando nuevamente a su padre, "¡No aprendí la invocación sincro solo para ganar!¡La aprendí para dar un nuevo horizonte del SteadFast dueling!" Yusei reflexionó. Yuya tenía un buen amigo. No había muchas personas así hoy en día.

"¿Un nuevo horizonte del SteadFast Dueling?" pregunto el Maestro Gongenzaka, interesado y confundido por lo que estaba diciendo su hijo.

"¡El duelo evoluciona cada día! ¡Es necesario hacer evolucionar el SteadFast Dueling para no quedar atrás en esta era!" Gong puso un puño cerca de su pecho, con una llama determinada ardiendo en su mirada, "¡Salva tus juicios hasta que gane este combate!" miro nuevamente a su mejor amigo. Este se preparo para lo que pronto vendría "Samurái Superpesado señor de la guerra Susanowo puede atacar cuando esta en posición de defensa, fase de batalla! ¡Ataca a Androide de Basura! ¡Kusanagi Sworb Slash!" el Samurái sacudió su naginata, creando un corte de color azul.

Yuya se lanzo hacia una carta de acción, dejando la que ya tenía con Ojos Bestiales "Activo la carta mágica de acción, Milagro, niego la destrucción de un monstruo y el daño que tomo es reducido a la mitad!"

"¡No te dejare! Cuando Samurái superpesado señor de la guerra Susanowo esta en posición de defensa y no poseo cartas mágicas en el campo, puedo pagar 500 puntos de vida para activar un hechizo del cementerio de mi oponente! La carta que escojo es over Sworb" una aura roja rodeo al pelinegro mientras el corte creado por Susanowo se volvió más grande.

Gong LP:3200 ⇥ 2700

Samurái superpesado señor de la guerra Susanowo ATK:2400 ⇥ 2900

"No importa cuanto ataque aumente si esta en posición de defensa" murmuro Tatsuya, sintiendo un poco de alivio al pensarlo. Yuya estaría a salvo por esto.

Sora trago, sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre "No, over sworb tiene otro efecto" contesto haciendo que la habitación se llenara de un silencio incomodo.

"¡El monstruo equipado con esta carta se le niega el efecto de no dar daño!" Yuya se preparo para el impacto, el cual lo mando volar a la tierra. Ojos Bestiales, Maestra Nyan y Androide de Basura fueron a él. Yusei estaba al tanto de que los monstruos estaban vivos dentro de sus cartas, pero con Yuya actuaban diferente. Tenían una profunda conexión con el pelirojo apenas se habían presentado en el campo. Yuya sin duda era un joven interesante y sorprendente.

Yuya LP: 4000 ⇥ 1800

"Yuya ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Yusei al notar los raspones en el cuerpo del otro. No eran nada graves, por suerte.

El pelirojo entre abrió lo ojos, encontrándose con sus monstruos a su alrededor mientras Yusei lo miraba preocupado, sonrió levemente, sentándose "Estoy bien, no se preocupen" acarició la cabeza de Maestra Nyan, la cual ronroneo, Yuya se levanto con ayuda de Androide de Basura, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas.

Nico aplaudió, impresionado "¡Bravo! Usando su monstruo sincro con la carta mágica de acción fue una gran jugada" miro al padre de Gongenzaka, que veía todo esto con una chispa de orgullo en su mirada "¿Él no te dijo que era el nacimiento de un nuevo steadfast dueling?" pregunto.

Samurái Superpesado señor de la guerra Susanowo ATK:2900 ⇥ 2400

Turno 4

Yuya x1 +1

"Asombroso. Has entendido a la perfección la invocación sincronizada ¡Ahora más que nunca no puedo perder!" Exclamo Yuya confiado y decidido con una sonrisa, cerro los ojos, poniendo un dedo en la carta principal de su cubierta, como un monstruo aparecía en su mente 'Así que tu quieres pelear' pensó, sonriendo y abriendo los ojos "¡Mi turno, Robo!" el pelirojo miro la carta. Yusei sonrió levemente, dando una mirada a los otros monstruos, "No eres el único que puede hacer una invocación sincro, Gong" el pelinegro se lo esperaba y se preparo.

"¡Aquí viene!" anuncio Tatsuya con impaciencia y emoción.

"¿Invocara al Arquero o al dragón?" se pregunto Sora. Él dragón era fuerte, tenía un efecto poderoso que acabaría completamente con Susanowo y Gongenzaka. Si embargo, el Arquero era una buena opción también, con su efecto, sacaría del campo durante un tiempo a Susanowo y le daría a Yuya para acabar con su duelo con Ojos Bestiales de una jugada.

Yuya miro a Maestra Nyan y le guiño un ojo, "¡La diversión esta apunto de comenzar! Uso el efecto de Maestra Nyan, dependiendo de que efecto escoja, puedo disminuir o aumentar su nivel! Disminuyo su nivel en 3" La gata lanzo ambos aros al aire, los cuales se iluminaron de color rosa. El monstruo salto a través de ellos, haciendo una pirueta y cayendo en la tierra para agarrar los aros.

Maestra Nyan Nivel:5 ⇥ 2

"Sincronizo a Maestra Nyan con Androide de Basura!" los dos monstruos saltaron, Androide de Basura se volvió 3 aros de color verde mientras Maestra Nyan 2 estrellas haciendo que una luz atravesara los aros "¡La agrupación de estrellas despertara un nuevo poder, haciendo el camino más brillante! ¡Aparece! ¡Nivel 5! ¡Guerrero de Basura!" un robot familiar para Yusei, Aki y Ruka salto del haz de luz y patino por el campo, dejando una nube de tierra detrás de él.

Era un robot de color amarillo pastel con armadura y casco de color violeta, tenía ojos rojos, puños blindados de color negro, una bufanda en su cuello, aceleradores y patines en sus pies

Guerrero de Basura Nivel:5 ATK:2300 DEF:1300 (Máquina/Sincro/Efecto/VIENTO)

Aki sonrió ligeramente, "¡Es Guerrero de Basura!" Exclamo alegremente al ver a uno de los viejos pero confiables monstruos de su pareja.

Ayu miro confundida al monstruo "¡Es uno de los monstruos favoritos de Yusei!" explico Ruka con una sonrisa. Tan solo verlo le traía recuerdos y la emocionaba bastante. Esperaba que Yuya pudiera manejarlo.

"¡Sorprendente! ¡Yuya hizo una invocación Sincro!" Shuzo sonrió. Todo esto se estaba poniendo más y más emocionante a cada segundo con las nuevas habilidades del peli rojo.

"¡Escalofríos!" Se zarandeo Futoshi. Se preguntaba ¿cuantos monstruos geniales tenía su onichan? No sabía, pero eran grandes sorpresas.

"Pero, solo tiene 2300 puntos de ATK" señalo Tatsuya preocupado por esto. En una caso, podría usar el efecto de Camellulto, pero no sería suficiente incluso si atacara con Ojos Bestiales.

"No podrá ganar así" Yoko miro fijamente al monstruo y a su hijo.

"¡Estoy segura que Yuya tiene un plan!" Animo Yuzu de repente. Aki le sonrió ligeramente. Ella tenía razón.

"¡Ahora invoco de modo normal a Artistamigo Pez Espada!" Un pez con forma de espada apareció en el campo, tenía cabello negro, gafas de sol y un moño de color rojo. El pelinegro debió admitir que tenía un aspecto gracioso, "Como fue invocado de manera sincronizada, Guerrero de Basura gana ATK igual a los monstruos de nivel 2 que controle. En pocas palabras, gana 600 puntos de ATK"

Guerrero de Basura ATK: 2300 ⇥ 2900

"¡Eso no es suficiente para vencer a Susanowo, Yuya!" exclamo Gongenzaka, pero luego contemplo la confianza y la determinación en los ojos ahora azul y carmesí de su mejor amigo.

"Todavía no termino ¡Usando la carta mágica de acción, Espada Extrema! ¡Guerrero de Basura gana 1000 puntos de ATK!" El pelirojo le dio un vistazo a Pez espada antes de que este se dividiera, "¡Sin mencionar que Susanowo pierde 600 puntos de ATK y DEF gracias al efecto de Pez Espada, más el efecto de Camellulto pierde 800 más de DEF y le da oportunidad a Guerrero de Basura de causar daño!" el pez espada se lanzo contra Susanowo, cayendo en el suelo y volviéndolo más pequeño. Camellulto por otro lado, escupió otra burbuja de colores, provocando que esta flotara a Susanowo y explotara.

Guerrero de Basura ATK: 2900 ⇥ 3900

Samurái Superpesado Señor de la guerra Susanowo ATK:2400 ⇥ 1800 DEF: 3800 ⇥ 2400

"¡Batalla! ¡Ataca a Susanowo! ¡Guerrero de Basura! ¡Asombralos a todos! ¡Puño Chatarra!" El monstruo patino a Susanowo, saltando mientras su puño brillaba. Susanowo tomó su naginata, balanceándola contra Guerrero de basura, provocando que ambas fuerzas colisionaran entre sí.

Gong uso sus brazos para protegerse de la onda de choque "¡Uso el efecto de Susanowo para usar el efecto de la carta mágica de acción, Milagro!" Una aura de colores cubrió al samurái mientras el pelinegro era mandando a volar un par de metros.

Gong Lp:2700 ⇥ 1950

'Hasta ahora a aguantado, sin embargo, este duelo esta apunto de terminar' pensó el oji azul cruzando de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

"¡Una brillante estrategia de nuevo!" El Maestro Gongenzaka debía admitir que el duelo estaba poniéndose más interesante. Su hijo estaba resistiendo todo lo que podía y esperaba un contraataque de su parte.

Tatsuya suspiro desanimado por esto. Gongenzaka no iba a retroceder "También se preparo para esto"

"Gongenzaka en verdad es un fuerte oponente" señalo Futoshi. Ver un duelo de esta magnito era emocionante, pero también estaba impaciente por saber como iba a terminar.

"Debe terminar esto en este turno" Yoko se cruzo de brazos. Un brillo de asombro destellando en su mirada.

Shuzo trato de pensar en lo que los dos harían, pero era imposible, en especial cuando se trata de una persona tan impredecible como Yuya "No puedo pensar de más"

"Y yo no puedo seguir ocultándome!" exclamo Ayu para sorpresa de los demás y desconcierto de Yuzu. La peliazul sonrió con nostalgia, Rua hubiera dicho eso si estuviera con ellos. La oji amarilla era animada e imprudente como su hermano gemelo, le hacia recordarlo mucho.

"Hay que darle apoyo" Tatsuya estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su amiga. Sin duda estaba dispuesto a darle ánimos a su hermano para que finalizara su show.

Al oír esas palabras de sus amigos, no pudo evitar sentir alegría al saber que no era la única, era suficiente para ella "¡Yuya!" Yuzu salio corriendo de la cabina, dejando a todos los demás. Aki y Yoko sonrieron, por que sabían y comprendían las emociones de la chica, así que sin dudar, siguieron a la adolescente.

"Realmente ama al chico" la peli rosa oscura ladeo con la cabeza, flotando por la sala y deteniéndose en frente al campo. Yusei los visualizo a todos y toco el hombro del pelirojo. Yuya lo miro disimuladamente a lo que el bicolor amarillo hizo una seña detrás del campo. El dicromático observo a donde estaba apuntando el pelinegro y se alegro al ver a sus amigos en el otro lado. Así que lo estaban viendo, esto le daba ánimos para finalizar con ese duelo en ese instante.

"¡Yuya onichan! ¡Buena suerte!" Animaron los niños al unisono.

"¡Yuya tu puedes!" animo Yuzu, esperando el próximo movimiento que lo llevaría a la victoria.

Yusei apretó el puño, una chispa de determinación brillando en su mirada "¡Ya los oíste, Yuya, acabemos con esto!" el pelirojo asintió. Ojos Bestiales dio un paso adelante, preparado para lo que venía.

"Es turno para que la segunda estrella continué con este acto, ¡Ojos Bestiales! ¡ataca a Susanowo! ¡Hell Dive Burts!" numerosas llamas se formaron en la boca del dragón bestial. Yuya salto sobre este, el dragón se abalanzo sobre el samurái metálico y disparo sus llamas contra él. Gong se cubrió con sus brazos cuando las potentes llamas llegaron a Susanowo, este a su vez trato bloquear el ataque con su naginata, sin resultado alguno, provocando su destrucción. "Cuando un monstruo de mi oponente es destruido, mi oponente recibe daño igual al ATK del monstruo tipo usado para invocar a Ojos Bestiales. El ATK de Garra Plateada es 1800 ¡Ve, Ojos bestiales!"

El dragón fue cubierto por abrazadoras llamas, lanzándose al pelinegro. Gong abrió los ojos de sorpresa antes de que las llamas lo golpearan, tirándolo al suelo.

Gong LP:1950 ⇥ 150

"Por ultimo, nuestra ultima estrella culminara con nuestro show! ¡Ya sabes que hacer, Pez espada!" Yuya guiño un ojo al pez, el cual sonriendo, se lanzo a Gongenzaka, creando un corte que termino con el duelo.

Yuya: Win

Gongenzaka: Lose

El peli rojo soltó un suspiro como el campo y sus monstruos desaparecían. Realmente había sido un duro duelo. "Bien hecho, Yuya" felicito el pelinegro de mechonesamarillos. El aludido sonrió ligeramente ante su logro. Oficialmente entró al campeonato.

"¡Yuya onichan!" el pelirojo levanto la vista, encontrándose con los ojos llenos de vida de los niños. Todos se encontraban con una sonrisa esplendida, a Yuya le animo mucho esto.

"¡Ganaste!" Señalo lo obvio el peliazul con un aire alegre.

"Ese duelo me dio escalofríos, tu y esos monstruos estuvieron geniales" dijo el peli verde zarandeándose también emocionado.

"Me alegra que estuvieran viéndome" confeso el oji dicromático revolviendo el cabello de Futoshi. Ruka miro detrás de él, Guerrero de Basura y Ojos Bestiales parecían felices y orgulloso de su logro.

La peliroja con mechones azules se animo "¡Nico dijo que estuviéramos ocultos, pero decidimos animarte!" contesto.

"Mirábamos secretamente" Secundo el peli azul haciendo que el tricolor sonriera ampliamente y alborotara sus cabellos como lo hizo con Futoshi. Habían desobedecido a Nico con tal de apoyarlo, le alegraba saberlo.

Aki abrazo a Yusei, ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios "Debo decir que los duelos de entretenimiento son emocionantes y algo que nunca he visto" comento la oji marrón. Nunca espero que alguien pudiera inventar un duelo así hasta que conoció a Yuzu y Yuya.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, "Yuya esta sobrepasando sus limites con ello, es importante para él hacerlo" contesto. Pronto Yuya les haría ver que él era muy diferente de Sakaki Yusho, les haría ver que él era su propia persona.

"Pero tampoco puede hacerlo solo" razono Ruka mirando a la ahora bicolor azul y a Yuzu que estaban al lado del duelista de entretenimiento.

Yusei sabía a lo que se refería y asintió "Ninguno en realidad" todos se necesitaban mutuamente para superarse. Lo sabía, trato de hacer la invocación sincronizada acelerada solo, sin embargo, Jack y Crow, como muchas veces, le hicieron ver que no podría hacerlo sin ayuda.

Yoko se acerco junto a Sora "Este es el equipo necesario para la victoria y ser un profesional" Yuya miro a su madre, la cual solo le sonrió orgullosa a su hijo. El pelirojo sonrió ligeramente.

"¡Realmente fue hirviente! ¡Estuviste en llamas Yuya!" exclamo Shuzo con llamas alrededor de él.

"No mentiré, estuve emocionado al verlo!" el peliceleste habló con la paleta metida en la boca "¡Jamas creí que usarías el efecto pendular para hacer una fusión y darle una oportunidad a Guerrero de Basura para causar daño!" admitió. El pelirojo sonrió alagado antes de mirar a Yuzu la cual se acerco a él.

Yuzu se ruborizó "¡Yuya, felicidades!" dijo con una sonrisa soñadora. Aki sonrió ligeramente enternecida por la escena.

Gongenzaka se acerco, con una mirada seria que hizo que Yuya lo mirara de la misma manera, "Gongenzaka, ahora que gane tu entrada..." se apago, aun tenía tiempo, sin embargo, sabía que su amigo sin duda quería vencerlo.

"No te preocupes por eso, aun queda tiempo, falta una semana para conseguir otra chance." dijo haciendo que suspirara aliviado. El pelinegro sonrió levemente, "Estoy feliz de ver cuanto has crecido" extendió su mano, Yuya sonrió también y la tomo.

"Estoy conmovido, esto es una verdadera amistad" el peli marrón grito con lágrimas en sus ojos, limpiándolas con su brazo.

Yuzu agarro su abanico y lo golpeo con este en un movimiento rápido "Papá, ya es suficiente" Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Yusei, Aki y Ruka, el primero no había esperado aquello.

El oji azul miro interrogante a la peli rosa oscuro quien se encogió de hombros. "Aparentemente es una costumbre de ellos." contesto mientras la niña peli azul se reía nerviosamente.

"¡Noboru peleaste bien! ¡Ambos son esplendidos duelistas!" El maestro Gongenzaka lloró felizmente. Se duelo fue emocionante y pudo ver que el espíritu de pelea de su hijo y su amigo era más fuerte de lo que había pensado anteriormente.

'Bien hecho, Yuya-kun sabía que escogí al duelista correcto' pensó Nico ajustándose sus gafas. Quedo maravillado por el duelo del pelirojo.

'Yuya aun tiene un largo camino por recorrer, pero estoy seguro que llegara más alto que cualquier duelista que haya conocido' pensó Yusei, cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, 'También tengo que volverme fuerte, no puedo quedarme atrás'

"¡Tienes lo que se necesita para se un profesional como Sakaki Yusho! Vas hacer el número uno ¿cierto?" pregunto Gongenzaka abrazando a Yuya. El cual tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza, tratando de separarse, sin embargo, Gongenzaka solo lo abrazo más fuerte mientras los demás sonreían y reían.

"Al parecer la entrada de Sakaki Yuya al campeonato esta decidida" Nakajima informo mientras Reiji veía la ciudad desde la ventana antes de mirar.

"Ya veo, entonces eso significa que todos los duelistas que he escogido entrarán" el oji purpura se sentó en su escritorio. Era una buena noticia, tanto como tener a Kurosaki Shun como aliado, vería quien estaba listo para enfrentarse a la amenaza actual.

"Si señor, dejando atrás el incidente con Kotsu Matsumi, Todo Yaiba y Shijima Hokuto" Menciono el bicolor blanco. El peli verde no le agradaba, demasiado imprudente y aguerrido, pero no podía decir nada. Su jefe lo necesitaba para su plan.

"¿Terminaste de borrar sus recuerdos?" No tuvo opción con sus estudiantes, tuvo que borrar sus memorias y mentir sobre la desaparición de Marco y Tio. Ellos no lo entenderían cuando se trataba con deseo de venganza, en especial la peli negra.

"Si señor. El duelo de anoche con Kurosaki y todo lo que concierne a él ha sido borrado" Reiji debía decir que el oji amarillo no era un duelista que se veía todos los días. Su habilidad con la invocación era impresionante.

"Buen trabajo. Ahora los preparativos para la entrada de Kurosaki Shun están listos. Solo falta ver cuanto poder posee" estaba seguro que lo que había visto del peli verde no era nada más que una demostración. Alguien que venía de la dimensión Xyz debía ser mucho más poderoso de lo que pensaba. Cerro los ojos un momento, su mente retrocediendo a lo que paso hace dos días. "¿Han encontrado algo sobre el causante de la rara lectura de la invocación sincro?" pregunto con seriedad. Ese lectura debió haber despertado de un duelista poderoso, no tenía duda alguna sobre ello.

"Sí." Nakajima hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar palabras para lo siguiente "La verdad, los operadores creen que tenga algo que ver con Sakaki Yuya." informo, Reiji estrecho los ojos, un tanto intrigado por la información.

"¿Sakaki Yuya es el causante?" Estaba muy al tanto que la energía de la invocación péndulo del mismo no era nada normal. Tuvieron muchas dificultades para igualarla, e incluso, ahora que las cartas estaban completas, no podían igualar la misma energía de invocación del peli rojo.

El peli azul tomo una tablet, leyendo la información y los esquemas que fueron mandados, mostrando una imagen de Yuya y una carta en particular "No hemos podido confirmarlo por nosotros mismos, tampoco pudimos confirmar de donde venía la lectura antes, sin embargo, cuando la invocación fusión del Sakaki Yuya activo los sensores, notaron que era más alto que otros estándares, incluso despues del duelo de Mieru hace dos días." hizo una pausa, notando como los ojos del CEO parecían ligeramente sorprendidos, sin embargo, el peli gris mantenía su cara estoica "luego captaron una invocación sincro proviniendo de Noboru Gongenzaka era de un estándar normal, pero la segunda invocación sincro sobrepaso los limites nuevamente, salio de la gráfica de nuevo, así que suponen que Sakaki Yuya es causante de esa invocación sincro, sin mencionar que hace poco encontramos la información de una nueva carta que acaba de registrarse en nuestro sistema" el subordinado oprimió la imagen de la carta y le dio la vuelta a la tablet. Mostrando a Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Estelares. "Sin embargo, esta carta no fue usada en ese duelo, tenemos la idea de que tiene más monstruos sincro en su poder"

Reiji abrió los ojos ligeramente, no solo era una carta sincro si no también péndulo. El peli gris ajusto sus gafas, no esperaba que semanas despues de su duelo, el peli rojo pudiera hacer algo como esto, "Vigilen a Sakaki Yuya, consigan más información sobre sus monstruos y denme detalles de su duelo contra Noboru Gongenzaka." ordeno con un tono serio.

Nakajima asintió de inmediato "¡En seguida, señor!" el hombre se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Reiji pronto se encontró solo en la oficina. Miro la tablet frente a él y la encendió, donde había una imagen con un caballero sosteniendo una lanza, con un escudo que decía: Lancer Selection "No esperaba que fuera el causante. Sin embargo ¿tendrá el poder suficiente para defender nuestro mundo?" pregunto, deslizando los perfiles de los duelistas que entrarían al campeonato y deteniéndose en Yuya.

Eran unas horas más tarde. Todos se encontraban hablando del duelo con Gongenzaka "Usar Extreme Sworb para darle un impulso a Guerrero de la chatarra fue una buena estrategia, pero ¿de donde saco esa carta? ¿no tenían solamente a Milagro?" pregunto Ruka mirando al bicolor amarillo con confusión. Ayu le había dicho que en ese tipo de duelos solamente se recogía una carta a la vez.

Yusei cruzo de brazos "Yuya había recogido antes a Extreme Sworb, sin embargo, como no podía usarla todavía, le sugerí que la dejara en el pelaje de Ojos Bestiales para buscar otra," contesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Aprovechando la capacidad de masa solida, pudieron dejar la carta al cuidado de Ojos Bestiales.

"Esa fue una buena idea, Yusei" alago Aki. Solo su pareja podría pensar algo tan ingenioso como eso.

"Creo que tratare de hacer algo así en el Junior Youth" murmuro Ayu para si misma a lo que Yusei la miro y sonrió levemente. Sería un acto ingenioso y podría estar a la delantera.

"Ahora que Yuya consiguió su entrada al Junior Youth ¿Que tal si vamos a celebrar?" pregunto Sora animado. Yuya lo miro, recordando que el oji verde había dicho que si no conseguía su pase no podrían festejar. Cerro los ojos, casi reteniendo el impulso de sonreir por la forma en que el peli celeste lo había subestimado. Sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero aun así ...

"Sugeriste que lo hiciéramos hace unos días y recuerdo que dijiste que si no ganaba mi entrada no podíamos celebrar" empezó el oji dicromático, fingiendo seriedad a lo que el peli celeste recordó lo que paso hace algunos días y sonrió nervioso ¿Yuya tenía rencores por lo que dijo? "así que por que ¿no?" pregunto haciendo que Sora suspirara aliviado, por unos segundos creyó que el pelirojo estuvo realmente enojado con él.

Yuzu sonrió, al menos podría decir que su mejor amigo no había cambiado por completo, "¡Celebremos que todos entramos a la Junior Youth!" exclamo la chica juntando las palmas.

"¡Si!" gritaron todos

Horas más tarde, luego de celebrar con un pastel en una cafetería. Yuya se sentó en su escritorio, mirando entre sus cartas y las del pelinegro con una sonrisa "Realmente estas bastante feliz" comento Yusei. Sintiendo la felicidad del otro.

"Estoy a un paso para convertirme un profesional y demostrarles a todos quien soy. Estoy emocionado" contesto sonriendo el tricolor amarillo. Mirando las cartas y viendo cual usaría en sus primeros duelos. Incluso podría sentir la emoción y felicidad de sus monstruos. No era algo normal. Antes solo podía sentirlo, sin embargo, era pequeñas emociones, pero desde que Yusei estaba en él era mucho más fuerte. Nunca comento sobre esa habilidad o su conexión con sus monstruos, pero en su opinión, no era nada malo. Estaba incluso contento por eso.

Yusei lo miro divertido, de alguna manera le recordaba a Rua "En realidad, lo estas haciendo ahora, Yuya" contesto, viendo alguno de los recuerdos del peli rojo. Entr ellos el recuerdo de la batalla de Strong Ishijima y la invocación péndulo. No estaba seguro como el oji dicromático pudo haber creado algo así repentinamente pero pudo ver como poco a poco como Yuya salia de la mascara que tenía puesta por eso tres años.

"¿Uh?" levanto la vista y miro confundido al peli negro. Se sentía extraño, desde que tenía a Yusei con él, aunque fuera pocos días, sentía que el oji azul era un hermano mayor para él. Uno que nunca tuvo.

Yusei puso una mano en su hombro "Desde el inicio lo hiciste. No lo has visto todavía, pero durante estos últimos duelos les has demostrados a todos tu potencial y lo que eres capaz de hacer" le sonrió.

Yuya se rasco la mejilla, un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas "Supongo que lo hice," aparto la mirada a las cartas, mirando con detenimiento a Ojos Anómalos, Ojos Estelares y Polvo de Estrellas, "He tenido muchas dudas hasta que cree la invocación péndulo, algunas veces empiezo a dudar en los duelos" dijo con un suspiro.

Yusei lo comprendió. Él tenía sus dudas ahora mismo. Dudaba si encontraría a sus amigos y si averiguaría lo que le paso a su cuerpo "Es normal que dudes, pero no dejes que te desanime, encuentra la manera de hacer que te fortalezcan," miro las cartas péndulo del adolescente, endureciendo la mirada por un segundo "y eso me recuerda que también debo hacer lo mismo" hablo más para si mismo que para el pelirojo.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" estaba confundido por las ultimas palabras. Para él, el oji azul era fuerte, pudo verlo en pocos recuerdos. No estaba seguro si alcanzaría su nivel, pero lo intentaría.

"Me refiero que, si voy a encontrar a Jack, a Crow y a Rua, debo hacerme más fuerte. No estoy seguro a lo que nos estamos enfrentando y debo protegerlos a todos, eso te incluye a ti también, Yuya" despues de todo, se lo había dicho a Ojos Anómalos, el dragón confiaba en él para proteger al chico y no le fallaría "necesito que me enseñes la invocación péndulo" añadió sorprendiendo al pelirojo.

"¿Quieres que te la enseñe?" pregunto aturdido y confundido. No esperaba esa petición del bicolor amarillo.

Yusei cerro los ojos antes de mirarlo seriamente "No sé que tanto evoluciono el duelo ahora, pero tengo el presentimiento que tendré que hacer uso de ella" explico.

"Lo entiendo." asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió un poco despues "Bueno, me enseñaste la invocación Sincro con las tuyas así que practicaremos con las mías, Yusei," puso sus cartas frente a él. El pelinegro se había tomado tiempo para enseñarle sincronía, así que haría lo mismo.

El bicolor amarillo le sonrió un poco, "Gracias Yuya"

Paso un día luego del duelo contra Gongenzaka. Yuya había reunidos a todos para conversar en el parque central "¿Los monstruos de Sora dijeron eso?" pregunto Yusei con seriedad. Estaba esperando que el niño tramara algo, sin embargo, aun no sabían que.

"Si, aunque les pregunte no pude saber de donde venía," contesto Ruka un poco seria levantando la vista para mirar a los ojos azul real del mayor "Dicen que lo meterán en problemas. No es que sea por mala intensión si no miedo" añadió. Aki le dio una mirada a Sora, el cual como de costumbre lamia un dulce.

Yusei cerro los ojos, cruzando de brazos. Ahora las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a juntarse "Deben referirse a que hará que Yuto sospeche más de él" hablo, haciendo que Aki y Ruka se sorprendieran ante la mención del peli negro.

"¿Yuto? ¿Ya lo conociste?" pregunto la peli rosa oscuro sorprendida. De hecho le sorprendió mucho ver que el oji gris era idéntico al oji dicromático. Parecían gemelos y de la manera de que hablaba de esta Ruri, Yuzu se parecía mucho a ella.

"Si. Cuando Yuya iba a su casa, el día en que supimos que tu y Ruka estaban en Yuzu y Ayu, nos estaba observando. Lo seguimos hasta que nos pregunto sobre Sora, él cree que él o sus compañeros tienen que ver con el secuestro de su amiga" explico, haciendo una mueca. No creía que el chico pudiera hacer algo así. Tampoco dudaba que debía trabajar para alguien "Lo que me acaban de decir desgraciadamente confirma mis sospechas" miro a Yuya. Esto no le gustaría, estaba seguro que lo pondría triste. Enfrentarse con un amigo no era nada fácil. Él mismo lo sabía, despues de todo, enfrentarse a Kiryu no lo fue.

"Que horror, pero ¿por que alguien como él haría esto?" pregunto la peliazul ladeando la cabeza. Estaba confundida. Sora podría ser un lobo con piel de oveja, pero tenía entendido que sus intensiones debían venir de alguna parte.

Yusei puso una mano en su barbilla "No creo que lo hiciera por que sí." recordó a Goodwin y la manera que manipulo a todos ellos como piezas de juego para lograr hacerse con el poder del dragón carmesí.

"Debe estar siendo manipulado por alguien, como Divine lo hizo conmigo" Añadió Aki, apretando los dientes. Divine realmente había hecho que odiara a sus padres y toda la gente, sin saber como controlar su poder y tratar de que se volviera un monstruo usándola como un soldado sin que ella lo supiera. Fue gracias a Yusei que había abierto los ojos. El oji azul la abrazo por los hombro, deduciendo lo que pensaba, la oji marrón le sonrió un poco.

"Si, por ahora, debemos averiguar más" dijo la oji miel. Yusei miro a Yuya en ese momento, la única forma de hacerlo, era buscar a Yuto, él sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Eh?" Yuzu miro confundida al pelirojo mientras miraba las nuevas cartas de este en la mesa de madera del parque.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamaron los niños sorprendidos. Mirando las cartas con atención y detenimiento, en especial Ayu, quien daba una o dos miradas ocasionales a donde estaban los monstruos en su forma espiritual.

"¿De verdad Yuya? ¿de verdad hiciste estas cartas?" pregunto Gongenzaka aturdido por la revelación de su mejor amigo. Este se rasco la cabeza, entre una expresión orgullosa y avergonzada en su rostro.

El peli celeste le dio una mirada a cada carta, una expresión de emoción e intriga en su rostro "¡Me parece genial! ¡es muy difícil hacer cartas! ¿cuanto tiempo te tomo hacerlas?" Yuya sonrió un poco ante los comentarios del oji verde.

"Las hice el día antes del duelo con Gongenzaka." La mirada incrédula de sus amigos provoco que sonriera levemente. No esperaba para ver la cara que pondrían cuando les entregara su regalo.

"Debió costarte mucho trabajo, Yuya onichan" Futoshi aun miraba las cartas, eran tan geniales, pensar que el pelirojo les había hecho por si mismo le hizo pensar en su dedicación para eso.

"El trabajo de crear cartas dura próximamente d horas, sin contar que necesitas todos lo materiales para hacerlas" Tatsuya no pudo evitar informar ese detalle. Su hermano debió haberse esforzado mucho en esas cartas y para su primer intento era todo un éxito.

"Si, pero valió la pena el tiempo." confeso el tricolor verde con una mirada divertida antes de agarrar de su chaqueta un puñado de cartas, "Por que también me tome tiempo para hacer algunas para ustedes" Yuya disfruto de la mirada atónita de cada uno de sus amigos, no pudo evitarlo, se rió de ellos. Sus amigos no se daban cuenta pero podían hacer una expresión bastante graciosa.

"¿De verdad, Yuya onichan?" pregunto Ayu con un brillo alegre luego de superar su asombro cuando el pelirojo entrego un pequeño puñado de cartas a la oji amarilla.

"¿Son para nosotros?" pregunto Tatsuya con alegría, tratando de asegurarse que no era un sueño o una broma, el pelirojo le extendió las suyas, este asintió con la cabeza.

"No debiste hacerlo, Yuya" la peli rosa se sonrojo ligeramente cuando el peli rojo le entrego las suyas. Ella pudo notar que eran más que las que tenía Sora y los niños, no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco más ante el detalle.

"Sentí que debía hacer algo para ustedes luego de haberme apoyado." le entrego todas las cartas. Le debía tanto a sus amigos, en especial con el hecho de que cada uno no perdió su fe en él "Así que estas cartas fueron lo mejor que se me ocurrió" añadió con una sonrisa.

Sora miro las tres cartas que le dieron, pero dos de ellas le dejaron sorprendido "¿Dos cartas péndulo Yuya?" pregunto con un tono lleno de asombro y emoción. No esperaba el tricolor verde pudiera hacer las cartas, despues de todo, LDS ni siquiera pudo perfeccionarlas. 'Aunque ya no sé que esperar de Yuya' pensó leyendo los efectos de sus nuevas cartas.

"¡Yo también las tengo! ¡Me dan muchos escalofríos!" exclamo Futoshi saltando fuera de la banca y zarandeándose.

"Y yo!" la peli roja y el peli azul se miraron cuando dijeron eso antes de sonreir mutuamente.

"También tengo una" Yuzu miro de cerca la suya, un tanto sorprendida que tan bien había captado Yuya el efecto de la carta.

Gong agarro una carta de su mano, a diferencia de los niños le habían dado cuatro "Y yo tengo un monstruo sincro" señalo. De hecho estaba conforme con ella, tenía un efecto poderoso y de seguro vencería a muchos con ella.

"Estaba seguro las necesitaran en la maiami champeonship, así que hice algo que fuera con ustedes," explico el tricolor, feliz por el hecho de su regalo le había gustado a sus amigos. Fue fácil hacer las de Yuzu y Gong, puesto los conocía desde hace mucho y había visto muchas cartas de su deck, pero Sora y los niños? No, tuvo que improvisar con ellos.

Sora miro entre las cartas que sostenían él y sus amigos, "¿Eh? ¿Por que Gong y Yuzu tienen más cartas que nosotros?" pregunto con un puchero antes de que Gong le diera una mala mirada.

"No te quejes, agradece que Yuya hizo estas cartas para ti," regaño el oji negro haciendo que el peliceleste se encogiera. Yuzu asintió de acuerdo.

"Además, tienes más cartas que nosotros tres," señalo Ayu con los brazos cruzados mientras Tatsuya y Futoshi asentían con la cabeza. El oji verde se rió nerviosamente, encogiéndose ante las miradas de sus amigos.

El pelirojo se rasco la cabeza "Aproveche el tiempo que tenía ayer para hacer esas cartas, tengo algunas sin terminar en la casa." esas palabras parecieron disminuir la tensión, Sora suspiro aliviado.

"Esta bien, Yuya, me gustan estas cartas." Yuzu puso una mano en el hombro del pelirojo. No iba a mentir, le encantaban. En especial cuando sabía que su amigo se dedico a esas cartas y decir que eran un desperdicio seria una tontería para ella.

"¡No puedo esperar para usar mis nuevas cartas en un duelo!" exclamo Ayu alegremente. Miro a su lado en Kuribon quien le sonrió ligeramente.

"Yo, el varonil Gongenzaka, me asegurare de darles un buen uso a estas cartas!" declaro el pelinegro. Para Yuya le sonó más como una promesa.

El pelirojo sonrió al ver las caras alegres de sus amigos, "Eso espero chicos" susurro.

Yuto camino silenciosamente por el muelle, su mirada fija al horizonte. Todavía nada. Akaba Reiji solo le daba detalles a Shun como informes de los duelos de Sora, también daba información de sus cartas y deck. Las cartas eran muy diferentes del deck Mecanismo Antiguo que el resto de los soldados de academia tenían. Por lo que supuso que se trataba de un estudiante especial.

"Yuto" se dio la vuelta al oír la voz, detrás de él, estaba el chico de ojos dicromáticos. No pudo evitar contemplar los ojos dispares carmesí y azul real. Eran rasgos bastante inusuales que se veía personas, sin embargo, eran hermosos.

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto con recelo al despejar esos pensamientos de su mente. El pelirojo se quedó mirando a los ojos grises del contrario y tomo un poco de aire,

"Vine a ayudarte" contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y dándole una mirada disimulada a Yusei. El pelinegro lo miro unos segundos más y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Interesado.

"Te escucho."


	6. Arc 5

La semana restante ya había pasado, era el día para el campeonato "¡Por fin llego el día! ¡Nunca pensé que todos los duelistas de You Show calificarían para el campeonato!" pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a reunirse en las esquinas de los ojos del oji verde oscuro, "¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes!" el hombre se lanzo para abrazarlos, siendo esquivado por todos para tropezar y caer en el suelo, no mucho tiempo, un hombre en bicicleta paso sobre él.

"Ouh" Aki hizo una mueca, Ruka se encogió mientras Yusei solo lo miro con lastima al igual que Yuya.

"¿Por que hicieron eso?" pregunto Shuzo jadeando desde el suelo.

Yuzu tenía una gota en su cabeza "Papá, estas muy emocionado" contesto. No había querido hacerle eso pero a veces su padre exageraba bastante.

"Y todavía no estamos en el estadio" señalo Ayu con una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

El peli marrón se rió nerviosamente, levantándose del suelo "S-Sí, tienes razón," tosió un poco para llamar la atención "Dejen que les expliquen otra vez, el Maiami Champeonship se divide en tres partes Junior, Youth Junior y Youth, Tatsuya, Ayu y Futoshi entraran en la clase junior" empezó Shuzo. Señalando a los tres niños.

"Si," asintieron con la cabeza. Ruka, Yusei y Aki escuchaban atentamente la información.

"Yuya, Yuzu y Sora en clasificaron en la clase junior youth" señalo a los tres adolescentes.

"¡Si!" Yuzu y Sora asintieron mientras Yuya apenas movió con la cabeza en silencio.

"Sé que lo saben, pero el campeonato Maiami patrocinado por LDS, no solo albergará a las escuelas de toda la ciudad de Maiami ... si no que también de todo japón, no, estudiantes del mundo entero asistirán a este campeonato" Esto llamo la atención de Yusei, Aki y Ruka. Era un torneo bastante famoso, incluso se atreverían a decir que la copa de la fortuna.

"¿El mundo entero?" Aki puso una mano en su barbilla, impresionada e intrigada.

"Es un evento bastante famoso" señalo Yusei con seriedad. Si era así, no dudaba que habría duelistas bastante fuertes en ese campeonato, probablemente podrían tener duelistas profesionales.

"Y para promover el duelo de entretenimiento de you show duel school ¡Todos ustedes debes apuntar a lo más alto! Y ahora de aquí en adelante, no solo serán amigos que entrenaron juntos, también serán feroces rivales!" algunas llamas empezaron a rodear a Shuzo el cual estaba más que motivado, "¡Luchen con todas sus fuerzas! No duden ni se desanimen, crean fervientemente en lo que aprendieron ¡con un espíritu ardiente!" exclamo el hombre, siendo ignorado por algunos los cuales ya entraron al auto bus.

"Listo" Tatsuya murmuro, ansioso por llegar al estadio.

Ayu abrocho su cinturón "Me esforzare"

"Así se habla" Ruka le sonrió, sabía que la chica estaba nerviosa y emocionada por llegar al campeonato.

"Haré que les den escalofríos" Futoshi murmuro para si mismo, sentando junto a Sora el cual como de costumbre lamia un dulce.

Yuzu respiro hondo, juntando sus manos "¡Sé que ganare!" se dijo así misma, pasara lo que pasara, aun tenía que ajusta cuentas con Matsumi sin importar que, no se dejaría vencer por nadie.

Aki sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar a su alrededor "¿Por que siento que falta algo?" pregunto

"Muy bien ¿están listos?" pregunto Shuzo sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

"Si" respondieron todos con entusiasmo.

"Entonces, nos vamos ¡Arranque Ardiente!" el hombre empezó a conducir hasta que todos oyeron el grito de la peli rosa. "¿Q-que pasa Yuzu?" miro confundido a su hija la cual parecia alterada y asustada.

"Papá, Yuya ... Yuya se..." balbuceo, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente para hablar. Aki parecía también alterada

"¿que pasa Aki?" pregunto Ruka un poco confundida y preocupada.

"Yusei!" la oji miel parpadeo y miro a su alrededor, notando la falta de cierto peli negro y también la falta del pelirojo.

"¿Yuya?" todos miraron por los asientos faltantes, sin embargo, notaron que todos ellos estaban vacíos.

"NO ESTÁ" gritaron Yuzu y a Aki, cada una gritando por Yuya y Yusei.

"¿¡QUE!?" Grito Shuzo alarmado ante la noticia.

"¡Miren eso, Ciudad Maiami se ha convertido en una ciudad de duelos! ¡Así es! Hoy, el evento más grande de esta ciudad, el Campeonato Maiami esta apunto de empezar!" Anuncio Joy Wester, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos purpura, usando un traje de color amarillo, sostenía un micrófono mientras apuntaba a la ciudad la cua estaba adornada con varias tiendas y mercados de calle "Y para agregar, Ciudad Maiami es hogar del inventor del real solid vision sistem, Leo corporation! ¡Este torneo, a llamado la atención como una de las más grandes competencia! ¡Atrayendo la atención de los competidores! Y con eso, muchos espectadores han venido a ver enfrentamientos de los mejores de mejores!" la mujer entro al estadio, donde se podía ver una gran cantidad de gente "increíble, el estadio para el torneo esta lleno!" exclamo

"Me siento tan pequeña" murmuro Ruka viendo el enorme estadio, había varios campos y arenas, estaba segura que si su hermano estuviera allí hubiera muerto solo con ver todo el lugar. Aki estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo, ¿como encontrarían a Yusei y a Yuya en ese lugar tan enorme?

"Oh ¿podría ser que? ¡Reiji-sama! ¡Es Reiji-sama!" Joy se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la cámara con un sonrojo en sus mejillas "El principal patrocinador del torneo, además de ser presidente de Leo Corporation ¡Akaba Reiji sama se ha presentado y en persona! ¡Es raro ver a Reiji-sama en persona!" comento

Aki debía admitir que ella estaba sorprendida cuando Yuzu le dijo todos los detalles de Reiji, siendo incluso un CEO y duelista profesional a una edad bastante joven. Sin embargo, también se encontraba confundida, pues según Yuzu, el original fundador de LDS había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, más que el padre de Yuya. Tenía el presentimiento que tenía algo que ver con los ataques a LDS.

"¿Como les fue?" pregunto Tatsuya reuniéndose con sus compañeros, viendo que en sus expresiones que no lo habían encontrado nada.

"No estaba allí, es verdad que no se ha presentado todavía" Futoshi estaba preocupado ¿donde pudo ir su onichan en estos momentos? Él estaba seguro que esa competencia era muy importante para él.

"¿Me pregunto que pasaría con Yuya onichan?" murmuro Ayu mirando a su alrededor preocupada. Su hermano nunca mentiría, no en algo que podía que era importante

para él, lo pudo ver en sus ojos y sus monstruos también se lo habían dicho.

"Entendido, sigan buscando," Shuzo hablo por su D-pad, colgando mientras corría por el estadio "Rayos, Yuya realmente esta..." murmuro, siguiendo buscando.

Yuzu y los demás corrieron hacia Sora, quien se encontraba en el suelo junto a la entrada que iba al estadio, lamiendo una paleta "Sora, sabes si Yuya..." se apago, viendo como el peli celeste negó con la cabeza.

"No, aun no ha venido" a pesar de mostrar una cara un tanto indiferente, él estaba preocupado por su amigo. Confiaba en que llegaría y le haría ver a las personas que hablaban mal de él que tan equivocada estaba.

"¿Yuzu onechan que deberíamos hacer?" Yuzu miro a la peli roja, sus ojos amarillo denotaban preocupación profunda por el pelirojo.

La oji azul puso una mano en su pecho, ladeando la cabeza decepcionada por el hecho de que no se le ocurría nada "Llame a su casa y tampoco estaba allí, no sabido nada de él ¿adonde pudo haber ido Yuya?" se pregunto en voz baja la peli rosa frustrada.

Una nueva voz llamo la atención de todos en la sala: "¿Que dijiste?" todos miraron hacía una peli naranja de ojos verdes que reconocieron rápidamente.

"Tu eres ..." Yuzu recordó a Mieru, recordaba que era una duelista adivina de la escuela de la fortuna Unno a la que Yuya se enfrento.

"¿Es verdad que mi querido no ha llegado?" pregunto la oji verde con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Mi querido?" La ira golpeo a Yuzu como una bola de nieve apenas escucharlo, llamas la envolvieron mientras una mirada oscura se presentaba en sus ojos azules. Ayu, Tatsuya y Futoshi se asustaron cuando esto sucedió.

El peliazul retrocedió, aterrado "¡Yuzu onechan!" Ruka floto un poco lejos de ellos, sabía que en un punto los celos y la ira de una mujer eran realmente peligrosos.

Mieru de repente puso una mirada soñadora e ilusionada "¿Podría ser que mi querido al fin decidió presentarse a mis padres? ¡Oh que sorpresa!" la oji verde se imagino al pelirojo rogándole a sus padres, haciendo que un sonrojo surcara por sus mejillas.

Desgraciadamente eso solo le puso leña al fuego a los celos de Yuzu, "¿De que estas hablando? ¡No hay manera de que ocurra eso!" exclamo la chica con una aura roja a su alrededor.

Aki puso sus manos en sus hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla. "¡Tranquila, Yuzu, solo esta hablando tonterías!" la oji marrón miro entre la oji verde y su portadora. Ni ella se ponía así con Bruno ¿verdad?

"Pero ¿que hacemos? ¡La ceremonia esta apunto de empezar!" señalo Ayu un tanto alterada por la situación.

"No se preocupen, yo encontrare a mi querido con mi lectura de la fortuna" Mieru se dio la vuelta, colocando su manzana de cristal en el suelo sobre un pañuelo, ignorando completamente a la peli rosa, "Querido ¿querido donde podrás estar? Mi dulce dulce querido" Aki puso una mano en su rostro, ladeando con la cabeza mientras Yuzu sacaba su abanico para golpear a la duelista adivina.

Ruka miro a Kuribon y luego a Ayu que junto con Tatsuya y Futoshi trataban de parar a que a la oji azul golpeara a la adivina "Debo admitir que esto es frustrante" comento, soltando un suave suspiro. Mieru no ayudaba para nada.

"¡Lo veo!" Todos miraron a Mieru, deteniéndose de inmediato.

"¿Donde esta?" pregunto Tatsuya mirando a la oji verde.

La peli naranja señalo a un punto que Yuzu reconoció fácilmente como un puente viejo que estaba cerca del estadio "¡Por allá!"

"¿Por allá?" el peliazul levanto la vista para ver a la dirección en la que apuntaba Mieru.

"¡Acabo de decirlo!" se quejo la chica un tanto enojada, pero siguió apuntando "¡Por allá!"

 _"Papá, tu oponente, Strong Ishijima, en verdad es muy fuerte" Comento Yuya un poco preocupado mientras miraba el estadio. Ya era tarde, estaba seguro que padre debía descansar para mañana._

 _"Si, no te preocupes, papá dará lo mejor, por eso deberías esforzarte en tus duelos, Yuya" El hombre miro a su hijo con una sonrisa. Esperaba que su hijo pudiera ser un fuerte duelista algún día, de hecho incluso esperaba que fuera más fuerte que él._

 _El niño miro al mayor, sonriendo felizmente "Claro ¡ganare ese torneo y seré como tu!" exclamo._

 _Yusho sonrió un poco, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hijo "Yuya estas un poco equivocado, lo más importante es que sea tu mismo"_

"Yuya ¿por que no estas en el estadio?" pregunto Yusei cruzando los brazos, viendo como el pelirojo miraba el péndulo y luego al mismo estadio. Había una clara vista de este desde donde estaban.

"Es algo personal, Yusei" contesto mirando fijamente al horizonte. 'Papá, finalmente empezara el torneo que me acercara a ti' pensó.

El pelinegro entendió el mensaje inmediatamente "Es por tu padre," no era una pregunta si no una observación. Yusei estaba seguro que el padre de Yuya fue una de las personas bastante importantes para él, su mundo se había venido abajo al desaparecer, eso fue lo que impidió que se desarrollara como el duelista que era ahora.

"Sé que debo seguir mis propios pasos, incluso si Yuto me dijo que estaba bien, no puedo abandonarlo, parte de mi quiere ser como él" dijo acunando con cuidado el péndulo entre sus dedos. Incluso su padre se lo había dicho, pero con el tiempo se le había olvidado.

Yusei soltó un suave suspiro, "No estoy seguro de como te sientes, Yuya, perdí a mis padres cuando era un bebé, sin embargo, sé que con esfuerzo seras un duelista tan o más fuerte que tu propio padre" Yuya lo miro y sonrió un poco despues. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Gracias Yusei" susurro, el oji azul sonrió un poco, poniendo una mano en su hombro 'es importante ser yo mismo'

"Oye, si no te apresuras, llegarás tarde!" una voz familiar hizo que el peli rojo se diera la vuelta, sorprendido

"Mamá" murmuro al ver a su madre detrás de él.

La mujer sonrió suavemente, "Recibí una llamada de Yuzu-chan! Todos están preocupados por que no apareces" el pelirojo sonrió un poco avergonzado.

"Mamá, no te preocupes, ya iba al estadio" contesto empezando a caminar por el puente.

"Bien, hazlo rápido," Yoko puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y apunto al estadio "por que si quieres decirle algo a tu padre, debes hacerlo allá" el tricolor amarillo miro al estadio de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza con una mirada determinada.

"Oi que Sakaki Yuya huyo" murmuro un duelista

"¿Entonces es como su padre?" pregunto otro.

"¿Yuzu onechan que hacemos?" Ayu estaba preocupada. La gente empezaba a hablar mal de su hermano y no quería que siguieran. La misma Yuzu quería que pararan, pero sería en vano, muchos siempre disfrutaron que Yuya sufriera, ella había testigo de ello.

Una voz familiar resonó por los pasillos: "¡Hay están!" todos miraron a la entrada, aliviados al ver a Yuya.

"¡Yuya!" el pelirojo camino hacia ellos, con una aire tranquilo, sin embargo, se podía ver una mirada apenada en sus ojos dicromáticos.

"Lamento la demora" Se disculpo avergonzado. Preocupar a sus amigos era algo que no quería hacer a propósito.

"Yusei, me alegro verte" Aki abrazo al peli negro, quien no tardo en besar sus labios con cariño.

Yusei soltó un suspiro "Lo siento si las preocupe" se disculpo. La peli azul sonrió ligeramente mientras que la oji marrón lo abrazo nuevamente.

"¡Yuya, me tenías muy preocupada! ¿en donde te habías metido?" Yuzu agarro las manos del pelirojo. Aki miro enternecida la escena mientras que Yusei simplemente sonrió de forma leve.

El pelirojo puso una mano en el hombro de la oji azul "Necesitaba hacer algo personal, no lo haré otra vez"

La chica sonrió un poco, sonrojándose "Eso espero"

"¡Vamos a formar la fila!" la voz de Ayu hizo que todos la miraran, la niña caminaba distraídamente antes de tropezar con alguien, provocando que cayera al suelo. La peliroja se quejo, frotándose la cabeza.

"Debes tener más cuidado, Ayu" Ruka la miro un poco preocupada. La oji amarilla le dio una mirada de disculpa.

"¿Estas bien, Ayu?" pregunto Yuya ayudándola a levantarse. La peliroja asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh, hace tiempo ¿no?" el tricolor verde abrió los ojos al oír la voz y miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con un hombre familiar de cabellos purpura oscuros, de un tono casi negro con había otro mechón de pelo de una tonalidad más clara, usaba un chaleco azul, camisa morada con hombreras gruesas, brazaletes de metal, sandalias de metal, pantalones azules. Cabía destacar que era de una complexión musculosa y también era del mismo tamaño que Gong. Yusei lo reconoció como uno de los chicos en los recuerdos de Yuya cuando tenía 11 años. "Debilucho," el duelista de entretenimiento estrechó su mirada dicromática, de manera seria, sin verse afectado por el insulto del mayor "Fue justo antes de un torneo importante ¡Estaba seguro que huirías!"

"Lastima para ti que no fue así" contesto Yuya cruzando de brazos. Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya y Futoshi miraron extrañados la situación. En especial la postura firme del tricolor amarillo.

Ankukoji se rió burlescamente del oji dicromático. "Parece que has reunido agallas durante estos años, pero para mi, siempre seras como tu viejo, sin mencionar que nunca aceptare que alguien como tu venciera a Strong Ishijima" Sonrió maliciosamente, Yuya frunció ligeramente el ceño. No quería conflicto alguno, pero el oji gris se la ponía difícil "Que tal si tenemos un duelo ahora, te aplasto y demuestro que tan debilucho eres"

"¿Quien es?" pregunto el oji verde. Obviamente tenía problemas con Yuya.

"No lo sé" contesto Tatsuya, nunca en su vida había visto a ese sujeto. Ayu negó con la cabeza cuando Ruka la miro, incluso si perteneció a You Show antes de que Tatsuya, nunca vio a ese tal Ankukoji.

Yuzu por otro lado, se mantuvo con una mirada preocupada. Yuya había sido molestado por Ankukoji desde que Yusho desapareció. Con el pasar de los años, las veces en que vieron al peli morado oscuro fueron poco frecuentes, sin embargo, podía ver que el oji gris seguía siendo el mismo.

Yuya no contesto por un tiempo, en vez de eso, vio a Gongenzaka acercarse hacia a ellos con una mirada de disgusto, "Veo que no te enseñaron en el dojo de Gongenzaka a no subestimar a tu oponente, así que ¿como sabrías si ganarías ese duelo?" contesto cerrando los ojos. Yuzu, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu y Futoshi abrieron los ojos, Aki y Ruka se miraron un poco sorprendidas pero luego sonrieron despues, Yusei por otro lado, solo cerro los al notar a Gong cerca de ellos.

"¿¡Yuya onichan!?" grito Tatsuya incrédulo por la actitud desafiante del pelirojo.

Ankukoji frunció el ceño, antes de que alguien pusiera una mano en su hombro "Es suficiente, Ankukoji Gen." Yuya sonrió al ver a Gong detrás de Ankukoji, este aparto al otro lejos de sus amigos.

El peli morado oscuro sonrió socarronamente, cerrando los ojos "Ja, llamando un superior por su nombre," se aparto de golpe del peli negro para enfrentarlo, "Debes ser la gran cosa, Gongenzaka," dijo con un tono burlón.

"No eres mi superior," Yusei como todos notaron la tensión entre ellos dos. Yuya sabía de antemano que el oji gris al contrario de su mejor amigo, era un duelista deshonroso, no era una sorpresa que se llevaran tan mal.

"Atención por favor, a todos los competidores, por favor sigan la fila de sus respectivos lugares" el anuncio interrumpió el conflicto.

"Al menos intenta seguir en el torneo antes de que yo te aplaste" Ankukoji cerro los ojos con una sonrisa arrogante antes de irse de allí.

"Nunca pensé que lo encontraríamos aquí" comento para si mismo Gongenzaka. Hace algún tiempo que no ve a Ankukoji, y eso le hacia recordar de la manera en que insulto su dojo dándole la espalda.

"Gongenzaka, clasificaste para el torneo" no era una pregunta si no una declaración que vino de Yuya, el pelirojo estaba feliz de ver que su amigo estaría allí en ese torneo también.

"Por supuesto" dijo el peli negro con un tono orgulloso, poniendo sus manos en las caderas "yo, el varonil Gongenzaka, logre el 60 por ciento de victorias para clasificar justo antes de tiempo" El oji dicromático sonrió al oír eso. Sabía que su amigo lo lograría.

"Es bueno saberlo. Buen trabajo" extendió su mano, Gong la tomo y la estrecho. "¿Ya has usado las cartas?" pregunto curioso el peli rojo, oyendo las voces emocionadas de los monstruos de Gong clamando por luchar y dar una victoria.

"No, tengo pensado luchar con ellas en el torneo y darles un buen uso" apretó el puño con una mirada determinada brillando en sus ojos. La mejor manera de que demostrar que estaba agradecido en esas cartas era en una buena lucha en el campeonato.

Yuya por otro lado, sonrió "Me alegra oír eso"

"Querido publico, nos disculpamos por hacerlos esperar" Nico subió al escenario, sosteniendo su micrófono. "El festival anual para duelistas, el campeonato Maiami a empezado!" Hubo varios gritos de emoción que sonaron por todo el estadio, "Yo Nico Smile, seré su guía en la ceremonia de apertura. Finalmente presenciemos el desfile de apertura!"

"¡Y ahora el desfile inaugural empieza! ¡Encabezando la marcha, tenemos la escuela de duelos que gano todas las clases de duelo el año pasado, LDS – Leo Duel School!" anuncio Joy mientras algunos duelistas empezaban a salir, una mujer frente a ellos sosteniendo un letrero que decía: LDS "Por ser una de las escuelas más prestigiosas que produce muchos duelistas cada año ¡ellos tienen la mayor cantidad de entradas!" Yuya y Yuzu pudieron ver a Hokuto, Yaiba, Matsumi y a Shingo, como esperaron, estaban en el torneo, sin embargo, ambos notaron una persona en particular.

"¡Ese es...!" murmuro Yuya estrechando los ojos, al ver a una persona con cabello verde de dos tonos y ojos amarillos, usando una gabardina morada, un pañuelo rojo, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones en medio de los estudiantes de LDS.

"¿Por que esta en LDS?" pregunto la oji azul sorprendida. Había visto que confronto a Matsumi antes de que apareciera Yuto y había confirmado de Yuya que era la persona que ataco a los miembros de LDS. Yuya la miro, él sabía el por que, había hablado con Yuto sobre ello

 _"¿Que puedes decirme de Shiun'in Sora?" pregunto Yuto estrechando los ojos. Se preguntaba por que una persona como Yuya le propondría esto._

 _"Él estará en él torneo, pienso que si en un punto es derrotado, podamos interrogarlo y averiguar donde esta tu amiga" contesto con una mirada seria. Odiaba la idea de tratar a Sora como un enemigo, sin embargo, todo esto lo tenía bastante confundido. Estaba seguro que tendría respuestas con Yuto._

 _Yusei sabía como se sentía, despues de todo, no quería que hubiera un mal entendido como paso con Kiryu que llevara a Yuya y a Sora a combatir como enemigos._

 _"Sin embargo, no creo que quieras hacer eso completamente" Yuto pudo notar la tensión del chico. No iba a aceptar si este en un momento a otro podría tratar de traicionarlo._

 _Yuya cerro los ojos, "Admito que no quiero hacerle daño," confeso, abriendo los ojos con una mirada segura en ellos, "pero si es cierto que tiene que algo que ver con lo que paso con tu amiga. Ayudare de todos modos, no pienso dejar que nadie más sea herido" Yuto lo miro fijamente. Pudo ver en su mirada que decía la verdad._

 _El oji gris cerró los ojos, más aliados eran algo que necesitaban, el tricolor verde se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente e incluso estaba dispuesto a pelear con una persona que era su amiga para ello "... Esta bien, acepto"_

 _Yuya sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a una mirada seria "El campeonato sera en una semana, sera visto por toda la ciudad, te diré cuando sera el enfrentamiento de Sora" informo. Yuto sabía ese detalle, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que clase de estrategia usaría Sora, saber detalles como ese le ayudaría a vencerlo, y una persona que lo conozca como Yuya era indicada para el trabajo._

 _"Mi compañero participara en ese torneo por orden de Akaba Reiji" Aun no estaba seguro si confiar en el CEO, ya era suficiente con todo lo que había pasado en Heartland, pero estaba dispuesto en dar una oportunidad, así como se la daría con Yuya._

 _"¿Reiji?" esto no se lo espero, ellos en primer lugar habían atacado a LDS ¿por que Reiji había querido uno de ellos luchara en el torneo?_

 _"Es una larga historia," Yusei y Yuya se miraron antes de mirarlo. Ahora tendrían algunas respuestas a su confusión._

 _El bicolor verde miro al cielo, estaba en una tonalidad naranja todavía, "Tengo tiempo para escucharla"_

No podía culpar a Shun y a Yuto que hayan confundido a Reiji con un enemigo, era sorprendente saber que el padre de este estaba detrás del secuestro de Ruri. Sin embargo ¿por que? ¿por que Akaba Leo haría algo así? Tal vez tramaba algo como hicieron con los amigos de Yusei cuando secuestraron a sus amigos para obligarlo a entrar a la copa de la fortuna.

Pensar que incluso Reiji veía a su padre como un enemigo era enfermo tanto para Yuya como para Yusei ¿que clase de hombre era el padre de Reiji? Estaba empezando a comprender un poco al CEO. Pero no todos los padres eran buenos, por desgracia.

"Detrás de ellos, la bandera de la escuela de artes marciales, Ryouzanpaku," la voz de la reportera saco a Yuya de su tren de pensamiento, prestándole atención al desfile "¡el as de esta escuela, Kakidochi Isao fue el subcampeón de la clase junior youth del año pasado, ellos están decididos a ganarle a LDS este año!" la cámara apunto a un joven de cabellos morados, de ojos azules claros con una mirada fría, Yuya se sintió un poco incomodo por esto "Y ahora, el equipo internacional de ultra mar, Knight of Duel" tres duelistas con una armadura entraron al estadio, seguido de más duelistas.

"Hay una gran variedad" Comento Ruka. Nunca había visto tantas escuelas de duelo. Incluso a la hora en que Rua la arrastro a alguno que otro torneo en el pasado, no había visto tantas.

"Así es, es por eso que es uno de los torneos más grandes del mundo" señalo Yuzu en voz baja. Ella no sabría a quien podría enfrentarse en su primera ronda, pero en todo momento estaría preparada.

Shun camino por el estadio junto a los otros estudiantes con una mirada impasible. Si esto era para vencer a la escoria de fusión que se ocultaba en ese torneo y luchar contra Akaba Reiji, pues lo haría. Hablando del oji purpura, dirigió su mirada al cabina donde estaba, el oji purpura lo estaba observando.

 _"Entrar a un torneo ¿esas son tus condiciones?" era absurdo para Shun, era como si fuera un esbirro más del peli gris._

 _"Así es," contesto Reiji, no había cambiado su postura firme ni un momento, "allá atraeremos los mejores duelistas, todo para poder enfrentar a Akaba Leo" Shun estrecho ligeramente los ojos ¿esto era una mala broma?_

 _"¿Contra tu padre?" pregunto con escepticismo e incredulidad ¿Por que el hijo de su enemigo quería luchar contra su propio padre?_

 _"Akaba Leo es mi enemigo, para dejarlo fácil peleamos contra el mismo oponente" Shun no esperaba que el propio hijo de Leo se refiriera a su propio padre. No había ningún tipo de afecto en pocas palabras, pero ¿que esperar de un hombre que fue capaz de destruir una ciudad y convertir a los habitantes en cartas? "En el torneo habrá alguien que usa autenticas invocaciones por fusión" la voz de Reiji lo saco de su tren de pensamiento, "además de eso, hay otro tipo de método de invocación que no has visto todavía" ¿otro método? Recordaba haber visto fusión, sincro y por ultimo el que más conocía y era originario de su dimensión, ¿que otro podría existir? "Me gustaría que lo vieras de cerca, quisiera saber si sería útil para pelear contra Akaba Leo"_

Shun volvió la vista al frente, si era una forma para rescatar a su hermana de Academia, lo haría. Sin embargo, recordaba muy bien que antes de esa semana, Yuto le había dicho que alguien tenía información de Sora, el cual era un potencial sospechoso y también participaría en el campeonato.

No pudo averiguar mucho de este nuevo 'aliado', a salvo que era la contra parte de su mejor amigo. El recordaba vagamente que era un chico de cabellos rojos, sin embargo, no presto mucha atención por que estaba más ocupado haciendo carta al equipo elite de LDS.

"Continuando, una escuela que se especializa en duelos en trucos, Surprise School! El As de esta escuela, Taneshiima Yuuzou, tiene un deck..." Yuya soltó un suspiro, no estaba seguro de como sería este Kurosaki, tuvo pocas ocasiones en que había hablado con Yuto y este era bastante imprudente.

 _"Te aconsejaría que no hagas nada sospechoso frente a Shun, él no duraría en atacar" comento Yuto, viendo como Yuya movía sus manos ágilmente para armar o reparar una ¿motocicleta? Tal vez, aunque no era una regular como las había visto. Era de un modelo bastante fuera de lo común._

 _Yuya lo miro por encima de su hombro, sus googles, chaqueta y guantes habían sido retirados, "No te preocupes, haré lo posible para quitarme del camino" contesto, enderezándose y tomando un pañuelo para limpiar sus manos. Hasta ahora, él y Yusei tenían entendido que estar en el camino de alguien como Kurosaki Shun era potencialmente peligroso._

 _Yuto lo miro antes de mirar algunas cartas de Yuya en el escritorio, estrechando los ojos en la carta de Ojos Rúnicos "Usar fusión es algo que no te conviene" susurro en voz baja, diciéndolo más para él que para Yuya._

 _El tricolor, sin embargo, lo escucho "Le dijiste eso a Yuzu," señalo, Yuto tensó la mandíbula al escucharlo. "yo lo hice para volverme más fuerte y seguir adelante" esto llamo la atención del peli negro, que lo miro confundido._

 _"¿Seguir adelante?" pregunto el oji gris, estrechando los ojos confundido. Esas palabras por alguna razón hicieron que algo en él se removiera._

 _"Estuve un buen tiempo estancado en mi pasado desde que mi padre desapareció, estoy esforzándome para abandonarlo" cerro sus ojos, por un momento recordando todo en lo que había pasado durante esos 3 años, antes de abrirlos nuevamente "y saber que él estaba en tu ciudad antes de que la destruyeran me alivia bastante" sonrió levemente. Yuto le había contando que su padre estuvo en Heartland, que a pesar de no conocerlo directamente, sabía que él estaba allí._

 _Yuto ladeo con la cabeza, "No sé mucho de él, salvo que era maestro de Ruri" contesto disimulando un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver la sonrisa del peli rojo._

 _"De todas maneras, debo agradecerte que me dijeras esto" a parte de ir allí para advertirle sobre Shun, Yuto había ido para hablar con él sobre su padre, por que le pareció familiar el apellido 'Sakaki'_

 _"No fue nada," le sonrió levemente, Yuya observo la sonrisa de Yuto, esa era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde sus dos últimos encuentros. "Me iré ahora,"_

 _"No creo que seas el único que debas superar su pasado" comento Yusei flotando junto al peli rojo "lo que esa academia hizo con su ciudad fue algo que lo marco gravemente. Hay mucho rencor, ira y odio en él, Yuya" eso lo había notado cuando vio a Yuto apenas mirar las cartas de fusión, se estremecio al recordar el odio en su mirada._

 _"Lo entiendo, pero de una manera hay que demostrarle que la invocación fusión no es mala, si no quien la usa." Yusei miro a Yuya por unos momentos, sonriendo. Los duelistas tenían orgullo, en especial por sus respectivas invocaciones y monstruos, Judai sin duda hubiera defendido el honor de la invocación fusión como el duelista que era._

 _Yusei sonrió levemente, "Estoy seguro que tu y un amigo que conozco se llevarían bien, Yuya" el peli rojo lo miro con confusión pero luego sonrió y volvió a su trabajo._

"Y con grandes ánimos, le damos la bienvenida a la escuela de duelos para idols, Duel Girls Club. Y aquí tenemos a la genio duelista idol, Naname Mikio-san" Yuya y los demás se acomodaron en la fila, era su turno, "Detrás de ellos, llamando la atención con su duelo de entretenimiento, You Show Duel School!" anunció Joy mientras ellos entraban al estadio. Yuya iba adelante, acompañado de Yuzu.

"Yuya, diviertete!" Yoko exclamo, al fin su hijo podría demostrar quien era realmente. El oji dicromático le sonrió a su madre y le hizo un saludo con su mano, la rubia se lo devolvió antes de que el tricolor amarillo cerrar los ojos y seguir su camino.

"¡You Show, peleen, peleen peleen!" Shuzo animó a todo pulmón. Yuzu parecía avergonzada como Ayu, Tatsuya y Futoshi por otro lado solo sonrieron nerviosos.

"Sakaki Yuya-kun de You Show Duel School intentara que el titulo se quede en casa con su nuevo método ¡la invocación péndulo! Lo seguiremos muy de cerca en este torneo." Yuya noto que alguien lo miraba, abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada para ver a Reiji observándolo. Este estrecho la mirada ahora dicromática del peli rojo. Preguntas empezaron a formarse en su cabeza.

"No terminara como la otra vez, te lo aseguro" se prometió a si mismo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, Yusei miro por un momento a Reiji, cruzando de brazos antes de volver dentro de Yuya.

Al llegar cerca del escenario, un hombre se acerco al micrófono empezó a hablar: "¡Todos ustedes fueron reunidos aquí hoy, son elite por que lograron ante ponerse a tantos otros duelistas! ¡esperamos presenciar sus mejores duelos mientras exhiben con juego limpio" Nico subió al escenario de nuevo, mientras el otro se retiraba,

"Y ahora continuemos con el juramento de juego limpio. Y el representante de este año es ... Sakaki Yuya" anunció el peli negro para sorpresa de Yuzu y los de You Show, el peli rojo abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido antes de subir al escenario con calma.

"¡Dama y caballeros, para continuar con la ceremonia, el juramento de juego limpio! Con eso quisiera empezar, pero debo decirles algo." Aki y Yuzu se miraron, la chica estaba un poco confundida al igual que la peli rosa oscuro "Mi padre es Sakaki Yusho, el duelista de entretenimiento, pero como todos sabe antes de su duelo, como todos saben, él no apareció, todos me llamaban: 'hijo del duelista cobarde' sin siquiera tratar de averiguar lo que ocurrió con él. Desde entonces, practique el duelo de entretenimiento, diciéndome: les mostrare, sin embargo, en algún punto olvide que debía mostrármelo a mi mismo también y pienso que, me aleje del verdadero duelo también" Yuya respiro profundamente, notando que el estadio lo escuchaba atentamente y sonrió un poco "pero luego descubrí la invocación péndulo y me enfrente a duelistas muy fuertes, eso me ayudo a soltar mi pasado y mirar hacia un nuevo futuro ¡Desde allí empecé a disfrutar los duelos más que nunca! ¡Ahora sé que quiero que los duelos me gusten aun más! ¡quiero ser un duelista fuerte, uno que haga que todos y yo mismo disfruten de los duelo!" El estadio quedo en silencio luego de la declaración, antes de que Reiji empezara a aplaudir, luego de esto, todos empezaron imitaron sus acciones.

Yuya sonrió, eso había sido como quitarse un peso de encima. "Bien hecho," felicitó Yusei desde el interior del tricolor verde.

"¡Excelente! ¡Ese fue el juramento de juego limpio de Sakaki Yuya además de su declaración de determinación!" el peli rojo se inclinó y salio del escenario de un salto. Acercándose a sus amigos.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, Yuya" felicitó Yuzu con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El peli rojo solo le dio una sonrisa.

"¡Bien hecho, Yuya! Yoko-san, Yuya en verdad esta siguiendo los pasos del famoso duelista Sakaki Yusho!" Shuzo miro a la mujer, realmente conmovido por el discurso que había dado el tricolor hace pocos momentos.

Yoko sonrió divertida, sacudiendo la mano, "No seas ridículo! ¿no lo oíste? No esta siguiendo los pasos de Yusho, él va llegar aun más alto." ella sabía perfectamente que su hijo estaba creciendo y no sería un aficionado.

"Yoko-san" el peli marrón la miro sorprendido.

"Si no tiene todo ese espíritu, no podrá ganar esto" añadió, ella fácilmente podía notar que Yuya estaba bastante determinado en ganar ese torneo y demostrar quien era en verdad. Sonrió ampliamente, estaba bastante orgullosa de él.

"Y ahora anunciaremos todos los encuentros!" Anuncio Nico. El estadio entero se emociono, era lo que habían estado esperando "Todos los competidores por favor pongan su carta de registro en el disco de duelo!"

Yuya saco una carta blanca de su chaqueta y agarro su disco de duelo, "Esta es la carta de registro"

"Nos la dieron antes de entrar al estadio" murmuro Yuzu sacando la suya y agarro su disco de duelo.

"La carta de registro recibe señales de las computadoras de los operadoras del torneo que te guiarán a tu oponente, y por supuesto, se actualizará cuando califiques en la segunda ronda" explico Nico antes de que todos los duelistas insertaran sus cartas en sus discos.

Yuya espero a que los resultados y se sorprendió al ver quien era su oponente, "Mi oponente es ... Sawatari" murmuro sonriendo levemente. Era hora de ajustar cuentas. Incluso luego de recuperar sus cartas. Nunca fue un enfrentamiento limpio desde el principio y desde allí Shingo trato de hacer lo mismo, por supuesto, los resultados fueron devastadores.

"Podrás aclarar las cosas una vez por todas" dijo Yusei, cruzando de brazos. Estaba seguro que sería bastante interesante.

Yuzu reviso su disco, "Y mi oponente es ... Matsumi!?" pregunto incrédula al ver la imagen de la oji roja. Sin embargo, la incredulidad paso a la emoción, al fin tendría una revancha contra la peli negra.

"Esto es una coincidencia" comento Aki con una sonrisa, sintiendo la emoción de Yuzu. Ella ya sabía que Matsumi fue una oponente a la que la peli rosa no pudo vencer y por esa razón practico fusión, sin embargo, ahora tenía la oportunidad no solo de demostrar fusión si no también sincro.

"La fecha de mi encuentro es mañana" tendría que esperar, estaba emocionado por lo que ocurría mañana.

"La mía es hoy en la tarde" Yuzu apretó su puño con determinación. Estaba más que preparada para vencer a la oji roja.

Ambos duelistas notaron a Gongenzaka y se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo "Gongenzaka, ¿quien sera tu oponente?" pregunto Yuya, el oji negro le mostró su disco de duelo, el dicromático jadeo "Ankukoji!"

"Debe ser el destino" murmuro Gong. Tenía una gran oportunidad de vencer al peli morado de una vez por todas y mostrarle el orgullo del dojo Gongenzaka.

"A mi me toca despues del tuyo" comento Ayu para Futoshi, Ruka observo detenidamente el oponente de la oji amarilla, era de LDS. Busco al niño y noto que estaba con Reiji. Mirando su disco de duelo con una mirada un tanto vacía. Esto le preocupo un poco.

"Muy bien, hoy apoyaremos a Ayu, Futoshi y a Yuzu" anuncio Yuya con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía una idea de que esos encuentros serían interesantes.

"¿Y que hay de Sora?" pregunto Tatsuya asomándose para mirar al peli celeste. Este miraba les daba una mirada expectante.

"Es mañana, mi oponente es de LDS" contesto Sora leyendo los resultados. No era una sorpresa, la mayoría de los duelistas en el estadio venían de LDS, no era una sorpresa si los oponentes de cada uno de los otros duelistas eran de LDS.

"¿LDS? ¿Quien es?" Yuya camino hacia el oji verde para mirar su disco.

Sora estrecho los ojos, al ver a su oponente "Kurosaki Shun" él reconocía un miembro de la resistencia cuando lo tenía en frente, en especial al ver el pañuelo rojo que los identificaba en su cuello. Sin duda, sería un duelo divertido "es él" le dio la vuelta al disco, Yuzu jadeo mientras Yuya mantuvo una cara neutral.

"Así que el es Kurosaki Shun" susurro la oji azul. Aki miro extrañada a Yusei, él no parecía sorprendido de que el oji verde se enfrentara al peli verde.

"Yusei ¿saben algo de él?" pregunto la oji marrón mirando a su pareja. No sabía que se le cruzaba en la cabeza del oji azul, podía ser imprudente algunas veces y en ocasiones resultaba peligroso. Ruka lo miro un poco preocupada.

El bicolor amarillo asintió con la cabeza con una mirada seria, "A decir verdad, si. Más tarde se los cuento" contesto. No creía que fuera momento para discutir con ello.

'Espero que no sea nada peligroso' pensó la peli rosa oscuro poniendo una mano en su pecho.

"Hiiragi Yuzu," la oji azul levanto la vista para ver a Matsumi "parece que eres mi oponente" comento la oji roja con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba segura de que no sería como la ultima vez, sin embargo, ella ganaría de todos modos.

"Matsumi,dime: ¿por que Kurosaki Shun aparece como miembro de LDS?" pregunto la peli rosa confundida. No entendía nada, la actitud tranquila de Matsumi respecto a eso la ponía inquieta.

La otra chica levanto una ceja "¿De que hablas? Ha pertenecido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo" apenas escuchar eso, la peli rosa sabía que había algo bastante mal. Matsumi se dio la vuelta y camino lejos de ellos.

"¿Uh?" Yuzu vio como se alejaba. Había conseguido más preguntas que respuestas.

"¿Desde hace mucho?" pregunto Yuya alzando una ceja.

"No me la esperaba" Aki frunció ligeramente el ceño ¿como es que Shun ahora pertenecía a LDS y Matsumi actuaba como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo? Yusei sabía que la tecnología de lavado de cerebro existía, ya le habían intentado hacer algo así, pero ¿que Leo Corporation la tuviera?

"Es como si le hubieran alterado a la memoria" señalo la peli azul un poco preocupada. Yusei puso una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco.

Ayu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda "Pensarlo me da miedo" Yuzu la abrazó para calmarla.

"No te preocupes, Ayu, eso no te pasara" la niña peli roja le sonrió un poco a la mayor. Asintiendo con la cabeza.

Minutos más tarde, todos esperaban para el duelo de Futoshi, Yuya se había tomado la oportunidad para comprar un batido de chocolate "No creo que sea una coincidencia," comento Yuya, refiriéndose al duelo de Sora contra Kurosaki.

"Tampoco yo, me parece que Reiji hará que ambos se enfrenten de una vez por todas" Dedujo Yusei poniendo una mano en su barbilla. Esto terminaría bastante mal. Podría asegurarlo.

El tricolor amarillo bebió de su batido, "Él sin duda sospecha también que Sora trabaja para su padre, pero ¿como lo sabe?" se pregunto. Sin duda el peli gris estaba bastante atento a cada cosa que pasaba.

"No estoy seguro. Sin embargo, necesitamos hablar con él, de alguna forma" murmuro el oji azul alzando la vista, viendo en el horizonte el edificio de LDS.


	7. Arc 6

"Entonces, en el tercer campo, en nuestro encuentro del campeonato junior, tenemos a Harada Futoshi-kun de You show duel School contra Shimizu Takeshi de Smiling Duel School!" anunció Joy, en el campo se podía observar a Futoshi sobre un Estegosaurio de papel de color marrón mientras Takeshi estaba al otro lado del campo, frente a el estaba un guerrero de color rojo con blanco.

Futoshi LP:400

Takeshi LP:2200

"Futoshi, dale la vuelta!" exclamo la madre de Futoshi, una mujer de cabello castaño verdoso un poco regordeta, usando un uniforme de trabajo.

"Futoshi!" exclamo el padre del niño, quien era de cabello oscuro un poco regordete. Todo iba bien, sin embargo, su hijo estaba en una desventaja y estaban haciendo lo posible para animarlo.

"Takeshi, Ganale!" exclamaron los padres del niño contrarió quien era de cabello marrón oscuro usando una gorra, una capa verde, camisa roja, pantalones beige y zapatos blancos.

"Vamos, Batalla, ataco a Bestia dibujo - Estego con Mascara roja" exclamó el niño como Mascara roja salto y se lanzo contra el dinosaurio animado.

Mascara Roja Nivel:4 ATK: 1600 DEF:200 (Guerrero/efecto/FUEGO)

Bestia Dibujo – Estego Nivel:5 ATK:1200 DEF:1500 (Bestia/Efecto/Tierra)

"Takeshi-kun declara un ataque con su monstruo as!" exclamo Joy. Futoshi espero al monstruo antes de hacer un movimiento con la mano, revelando una carta.

"Activo la carta trampa, bloc de dibujo – bloqueando el camino, mi carta niega un ataque hacia un monstruo dibujo" dos manos salieron de la carta, creando un escudo rojo que detuvo a Mascara Roja y lo hizo tambalear. El oji marrón sonrió, esa carta sin duda lo salvo.

"Buena jugada Futoshi!" exclamo el padre de Futoshi. Ansioso por ver que haría su hijo.

Takeshi frunció el ceño, frustrado, "Termino mi turno entonces,"

"Te daré escalofríos entonces, mi turno!" el peli verde agarro una carta de su mazo, mirándola, sonrió ampliamente, "¡Libero a mi Bestia Dibujo – Estego, puedo invocar de manera especial a Tirano!" el niño salto del monstruo y revoto en el suelo como si se tratase de un trampolín.

"La visión solida de la clase Junior es la más suave de las tres clases!" comento Joy con una sonrisa. Muchos querían que los niños estuvieran a salvo en el campeonato, así que programaron la visión solida como una especie de colchon.

"Vamos, Bestia Dibujo – Tirano!" exclamo Futoshi aterrizando en la cabeza de un dinosaurio de color verde.

Bestia Dibujo – Tirano nivel: 8 ATK:2400 DEF:1200 (Dinosaurio/Efecto/TIERRA)

"Bien hecho Futoshi!" felicitó el padre del niño.

"Eres tan genial!" exclamo la madre con una sonrisa.

"Ahora el efecto de Tirano se activa, cuando se le hace una invocación avanzada, puedo destruir un monstruo de mi oponente!" el dinosaurio rugió y corrió a Mascara roja, dándole un coletazo y haciendo que desapareciera en el aire "Y gana la mitad de su ATK"

Bestia Dibujo - Tirano ATK: 2400 ⇥ 3200

Futoshi sonrió, tenía el camino despejado ahora "Fase de batalla, ataco directamente con Bestia Dibujo – Tirano!" el tiranousario animado corrió hacia el niño y le dio un coletazo.

Takeshi LP: 2200 ⇥ 0

"Me dieron... escalofríos" murmuro Takeshi revotando en el suelo.

"Y se resolvió el encuentro! El ganador es Harada Futoshi-kun" Anunció la reportera con una sonrisa. Varias personas empezaron aplaudir al terminar el encuentro.

Futoshi: Win

Takeshi: Lose

"Lo hice!" Exclamó victorioso el oji marrón, saltando de alegría. Su primera victoria había salido bastante bien. Cuando el campo se desmaterializó, corrió a sus amigos y a sus padres, cada uno tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Bien hecho, Futoshi!" felicito Tatsuya con una sonrisa mientras los padres de su amigo lo felicitaban.

"Esta sera una victoria sera que You Show recuerde!" exclamo Shuzo. A este paso, tal vez animaran a que algunos otros duelistas pudieran unirse a You Show, ese pensamiento hizo que su sangre hirviera.

Yuya puso una mano sobre la cabeza del menor, alborotando su cabello "Me diste escalofríos, Futoshi" Futoshi sonrió felizmente al oír su frase venir de su hermano.

Se rió entre dientes "Sin problema" contesto alegremente el aspirante a duelista de entretenimiento.

Gong cruzo de brazos de manera sería "Pero no bajes la guardia, Futoshi. Hay un proverbio que dice así:'No bajes la guardia ni aun despues de la victoria' así es una advertencia para el ganador del perdedor" Yuya y Yuzu sabían que Gong tenía razón, despues de todo, Yuya casi pierde contra Reiji y Yuzu ya había perdido con Matsumi.

"Gong-chan hablas como un anciano" se burlo Sora, riéndose mientras sacudía su mano frente a su rostro en un gesto burlesco. Aki ladeo la cabeza ante la diferencia del menor. Él no podía decir nada, nunca se sabía cuando podría perder.

Gong arrugo el rostro ante la burla del oji verde, estaba indignado por el comentario, no es como si pudiera ganar todos los duelos! Después de todo también perdió contra Yuya "¡No me llames así!"

"A veces me sorprende su indiferencia" Ruka ladeo con la cabeza. Noto desde el principio que el oji verde era orgulloso, parecía analizar todos los duelos con detalle y no dudaba en enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes.

"No eres la única" suspiro Aki, de los recuerdos de Yuzu pudo saber que el oji verde era experto de fusión y a pesar de que la oji azul estuviera encariñada con el peli celeste por ser su 'maestro' todavía se le hacía raro que no les dijera nada sobre donde venía este.

"Ayu, ahora sigues tu" anuncio Yuzu. La menor saco se deck y la miro, sonriendo. Impresionaría a sus amigos con su duelo.

"Sip, creo que mi oponente es de LDS" Puso una mano en su barbilla, recordando en lo que había visto en los resultados de su disco de duelo.

"¿LDS?" pregunto Yuya antes de sentir una mirada sobre ellos. Miro a un lado, viendo a un niño en la entrada, tenia cabello lila y ojos azules, usaba una camisa a rayas azul y amarillo, sudadera turquesa, gorra, pantalones cortos verdes claros y zapatos azules. El niño sostenía un oso de peluche con fuerza. Este se adentro tímidamente al estadio y se posiciono cerca del campo.

"Ya encontré el cuarto portador" El Dragón Carmesí observo a Reira con detenimiento, 'Solo espero que pueda aguantar la responsabilidad' pensó viendo sus recuerdos. El niño estaba traumatizado, no quería poner más peso en él. "Confió en que puedan ayudarlo a seguir adelante" miro a Yuya, Ayu y a Yuzu.

"Aquí vamos!" musito Ayu barajando su deck, una radiante sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro "Debo admitir que estoy nerviosa" era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a alguien de LDS. Ellos eran bastante fuertes, solo Yuya hasta ahora pudo ganar un enfrentamiento con uno de ellos.

Ruka puso una mano en su hombro, "No te preocupes, Ayu, lucha con todo" animó la oji miel. Sin duda quería ver por si misma que tan fuerte era LDS y ver que tanto mejoró la aspirante a duelista de entretenimiento.

Yuya miro hacia la niña peli roja "Ayu realmente esta animada" Yusei cruzo de brazos, sin duda Ayu estaba decidida a vencer a Reira, pero algo le decía que ese enfrentamiento sería bastante interesante.

"No creo que le falten ánimos" sonrió Aki mientras flotaba junto a Yuzu. Presentía que la batalla sería más interesante que otros.

"Es por que mis escalofríos la introducieron a la victoria, por supuesto que fue por eso" Los demás liberaron una pequeña risita por las palabras de Futoshi.

"Sensei, gracias por cuidar de mi hija" dijo una voz que hizo que Shuzo mirara a su lado. Encontrándose con una mujer joven parecida a Ayu, pero sus cabellos eran más oscuros y sus ojos eran de color naranja, usaba una diadema verde, una túnica amarilla pastel con azul, pantalones verde oscuros y sandalias marrones. Detrás de ella se podía ver un hombre de cabello marrón con un mechón rojo, usando una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos marrones. Sostenía una cámara y grababa entusiasmado a su hija.

"Los padres de Ayu" comento Shuzo haciendo que Yuzu mirara hacia ellos.

"Ayu luce adorable hoy" El padre de Ayu no les dio ni una mirada. Solo se enfoco en su hija.

La madre por otro lado, miro molesta a su esposo "Hey ¿que no se te olvida saludar al profesor?" pregunto la oji naranja. Ella amaba a su esposo, pero a veces era ignorante.

El oji verde sacudió su mano, "No, estase tranquilo, filme cuanto quiera, señor, ¡Este es el gran momento de Ayu! Con el entrenamiento que recibió de You Show Duel School, Ayu sera una gran estrella de seguro" sonrió al imaginarse una versión adolescente de la niña siendo una gran duelista, "Su actuación va hacer un tesoro nacional"

Yuzu suspiro, ladeando la cabeza, esperaba que su padre no los fuera a avergonzar. Estaba de acuerdo con que la bicolor azul sería una buena duelista pero tomaría algún tiempo "Que entusiasta" Aki lo miro con una pequeña gota de sudor.

"Lo es, aunque a veces tiende a avergonzarnos" la oji azul ladeo la cabeza, lo quería, pero era su imaginación volaba por las nubes la mayoría del tiempo.

"Ayu, ya es nuestra estrella" comento el padre de Ayu con una sonrisa, haciendo zoom con su cámara a su hija "Ayu, por aquí! Aquí mismo, te ves adorable" la niña se dio la vuelta y saludo a la cámara. Ruka sonrió torcidamente.

"Jeez ¿que demonios es esto?" se pregunto Sora con una mirada indiferente y aburrida, lamiendo su helado. Se sentía molesto. Todos estaban exagerando. No es que le cayera mal la oji amarilla, pero en su opinión, le faltaba mucho para ser como Yuzu o incluso Yuya.

Dicho peli rojo lo oyó, dándole un vistazo a su expresión neutra y se rió entre dientes "Sora, no tienes que estar celoso por que Ayu te robo el puesto ahora" admitía que estaba un poco celoso al principió todos le prestaran atención al peli celeste. Pero ya no le afectaba.

Los ojos de Sora se agrandaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Yusei miró divertido la escena, era como un par de hermanos, el peliceleste puso una mirada molesta que fue dirigida a Yuya "¡No lo estoy!" contesto. Sin embargo, sabía que no serviría de nada al ver la pequeña sonrisa del oji dicromático.

Yuya respondió palmeando simplemente el hombro de su amigo, "Como digas" El oji verde hizo un puchero ¿Celoso él? Para nada. Yuya solo se estaba imaginando cosas.

"Bien, es hora del enfrentamiento del Maiami Champeonship Junior Class!" Anunció Joy haciendo que algunas personas alrededor empezaran a reunirse en el campo.

"Los siguientes jugadores hacen su debut en el campo, Ayu-chan y Reira-kun!" Ayu vio su momento para ingresar dentro del campo, "Estoy emocionada por ver que tipo de duelo nos mostraran, nuestras expectativas solo aumentan"

"Ayu no pierdas contra LDS, gana sin importar que! Me hierve la sangre!" animo Shuzo con una mirada competitiva. Ruka frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la rivalidad que tenía Shuzo contra LDS, pero era un caso perdido.

"¡Muy bien!" murmuro la oji amarilla con una mirada seria pero tierna. No quería perder, iría por la segunda ronda.

"Se ve adorable cuando se pone sería!" exclamo el padre de la niña.

"Miren, Ayu-chan esta llena de energía y Reira-kun esta..." la mujer miro al niño, apagándose cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera en el campo. "¿Uh? ¿Me pregunto que le pasa?" se acerco al niño y se arrodillo, "Pasa algo?" pregunto.

Yusei observo la conducta del niño, estaba dudoso de entrar, podía verlo en sus ojos azules, "Es tímido," señalo antes de notar que el niño miraba fijamente a un ventanal del edificio detrás de ellos. Notó que Himika miraba a Reira, Yuya se dio la vuelta y vio esto, frunciendo el ceño.

Reira respiro profundamente y le tendió el peluche a Joy, la cual miro confundida al niño cuando este camino al campo. Ruka lo miro un poco preocupada, sintiendo el dolor, preocupación, ansiedad y miedo que le transmitían los monstruos del oji azul.

"Daré lo mejor de mi" La oji miel suspiro al escuchar la bicolor azul. Entendía que quería ganar, pero ella no se esforzaba en sentir el miedo de los monstruos de Reira. Sabía que algo estaba mal y eso le hizo tener un compasión por el niño.

"¡Primero escogeremos el campo de acción, action field on! Esta es la carta hechizo: Mr. Sun Canyon," Un cañón desértico empezó a materializarse, el sol era fuerte y casi real, "espero que Reira-kun y Ayu-chan tengan un duelo energizante en el mismo" comento Joy con una sonrisa.

Turno 1

Ayu x6

"Empezaré yo primero, robo, utilizó la carta mágica: doble invocación, puedo invocar de forma normal en este turno, invoco a Kuribon y a Acuatriz Lebistes!" la niña puso un par de cartas en tablero. La emoción escrita en su rostro apenas empezar su duelo.

Actuatriz Lebistes nivel: 2 ATK: 600 DEF:600 (Pez/efecto/AGUA)

Kuribon nivel: 1 ATK:300 DEF:200 (Hada/efecto/LUZ)

Un monstruo parecido a Kuriboh apareció en el campo, sin embargo, este tenía una cola con moño rojo y sus ojos verdes tenían pestañas, dándole un aspecto lindo, junto a ella apareció un pez de color rosa con ojos azules, usando un traje rosa llamativo decorado con perlas y un sombrero adornaba su cabeza.

Lebistes puso una aleta sobre su cabeza ante el abrazador sol sobre ellos, "Lo siento, Lebistes," susurro la niña un poco preocupada por su monstruo, sabía que ella no soportaría el calor solo por ser un pez "veamos, utilizare una de las cartas que me dio Yuya onichan" sonrió, agarrando una carta y enseñándola, mostraría lo que aprendió con sus hermanos, "¡Activo el hechizo: Show de fusión! Podré invocar un monstruo Agua o Luz de mi extra deck usando dos monstruos en mi campo!" Yuya miro a la niña, una pequeña sonrisa surco en sus labios al oír el nombre de la carta.

Yuzu sonrió al oír eso mientras Tatsuya abría la boca sorprendido "¿Ayu va a...?" murmuro, era lo mismo que había pasado hace unos días cuando ella pidió un duelo. Estaba emocionado.

"Ella lo hará" habló la peli rosa sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que la niña había aprendido. Sora estrechó los ojos ¿de donde aprendió la oji amarilla fusión? No importaba. Ese duelo se estaba poniendo interesante.

"¡Fusiono a Lebistes y a Kuribon!" un vórtice surgió detrás de la niña, absorbiendo a ambos monstruos, "¡Pequeña luz que vigila el río, vuela al horizonte! ¡Invocación por fusión! Nivel 3, Hada Kuribon!" una luz salió del vórtice, revelando a un Kuribon de color rosa pálido, tenía una corona de flores y alas de color morado con marcas lavanda en su espalda, en su cola había tres pétalos de rojo.

Hada Kuribon nivel: 3 ATK:1000 DEF:800 (Hada/Fusión/Efecto/LUZ)

Ruka sonrió un poco mientras el pequeño monstruo revoloteaba alrededor de la niña, "Me alegra verte de nuevo" murmuro la oji amarilla.

"¡Se ven adorables!" el padre de Ayu estuvo encantado al ver el monstruo junto a su hija. Se veían tan adorables juntos.

"¡Muy bien, Ayu, así se hace!" Yuzu animó. Un sentimiento de felicidad floreciendo en su pecho. Supuso que Sora debió haberse sentido así cuando le enseño la invocación por fusión.

La madre de Ayu miro sorprendida y alegre a su hija "¿En que momento le enseñaron fusión a Ayu?" pregunto la oji naranja con una sonrisa a Shuzo quien veía a la peli roja con la boca abierta.

"Debo admitir que me tiene sorprendido también" contesto el hombre poniendo rascándose la cabeza. Estaba confundido, la clase de fusión de la ultima vez nunca fue tomada en serio y fue interrumpida para explicar la clase de Xyz, además dudaba que la niña prestara un poco de atención con las distracciones contantes de Sora. Yuya era uno de los pocos que prestaba atención y había dado frutos.

Yuzu y el peli rojo se miraron, sonriendo de manera cómplice y guiñándose un ojo. Sora lo noto y abrió los ojos cuando la realización lo golpeo como una bala de cañón. "Esto se esta poniendo interesante" susurro el oji verde con una sonrisa.

"Si Ayu juega un arquetipo ¿por que tiene a Kuribon?" se pregunto Futoshi alzando una ceja. Nunca recordó que su amiga le dijera sobre esas cartas, además no tenía mucho sentido que no jugara acuatriz.

Tatsuya lo miro, "Un duelista puede agregar más cartas para completar su deck, no importa si sean de un arquetipo o no. Como Yuya onichan" explico y apunto a su hermano. Era una explicación lógica. Mucho de los duelistas jugaban con arquetipo, pero algunos combinaban decks con otros o simplemente jugaban cartas sin relación alguna.

"Pensar en que clases de monstruo tendrá, me da escalofríos!" murmuro el peli verde zarandeándose. Quería ver que tantos monstruos podría tener su amiga como Yuya.

Yusei observo detenimiento a niña tenía potencial, sin embargo, aun tenía que recorrer un largo camino, "Ayu aprendió mucho con Yuzu y Yuya." comento con una pequeña sonrisa. Supuso que para solo tener un par de lecciones, la niña debió haber practicado mucho.

"Debo admitir que yo también aprendí un poco de fusión y creer que en Neo domino se pensaba que Sincro era más fácil." la oji marrón se rió entre dientes. El peli negro sonrió un poco. Aprender invocación por fusión en el pasado fue extraño, sin embargo, con el tiempo la uso más frecuente, aunque no tanto como la invocación sincronizada.

"Cuando Hada Kuribon es invocada por fusión, puedo agregar a mi mano de mi cementerio cuatro cartas mágicas, agrego a mi mano Show de fusión! ¡Viento brillante!" Hada Kuribon libero un 'Kuri!' antes de agitar sus alas, creando un viento con una estela brillante. La carta apareció momentáneamente en el campo antes de que saliera del cementerio. Ayu agarro la carta mostrándola "Y por cada carta agregada de mi cementerio por este efecto mi oponente gana 200 puntos de vida," Reira parpadeo desconcertado cuando fue rodeado por una luz verde acogedora. "Termino mi turno!" Todo iba marchando bastante bien, puede que darle esos 200 puntos de vida a Reira eran una desventaja, pero confiaba que podía derribarlos también

Reira LP:4000 ⇥ 4200

Ayu x3

Turno 2

Reira x6

"Mi turno, robo" Reira murmuro en voz baja, en una manera que casi no se pudo escuchar "Activo la carta mágica, capa de obturador de personajes 1 de mi mano" una carta apareció en el campo, esta materializo una mascara robótica de extraño aspecto "esta carta copia completamente los monstruos de mi oponente, cuando el objetivo deja el campo, es destruida" señalo a Kuribon un poco tímido, "Mi objetivo es Hada Kuribon" la copia del monstruo se materializo, la mascara tomo posición en sus ojos. Hada Kuribon parpadeo y voló a su copia, haciendo movimientos que la siguieron como un espejo.

Copia - Hada Kuribon nivel:3 ATK:1000 DEF:800 (Hada/fusión/efecto/LUZ)

"Así que esa carta copia monstruo no importa que tan fuertes sean" murmuro Tatsuya preocupado. Pensar que el oponente tendría este tipo de cartas.

"Al parecer, eso la hace una carta fuerte" murmuro Gong. Lo haría difícil, los monstruos tendrían el mismo efecto, el mismo ataque y la misma defensa. Era como pelear con un reflejo o un clon.

"Coloco una carta y termino mi turno" no quería participar en ese torneo, pero por el hecho de que Reiji lo estaba apoyando lo hizo. No quería defraudarlo. Él era la única persona que tenía y que ha demostrado importarle en verdad a diferencia de su madrastra.

Ruka jadeo un poco al sentir el dolor y la tristeza al venir del deck de Reira y puso una mano en su marca, preocupada ¿que pasaba con ese niño?

Reira x4

Turno 3

Ayu x4

"Mi turno, robo!" Ayu saco una carta, dándole un vistazo y sonriendo con alegría, "¡Le daré una buena oportunidad!" definitivamente Yuya onichan y Yuzu onechan estarían orgullosos de ella en ese duelo "¡Invoco a Acuatriz Mimicus"

Acuatriz Mimicus Nivel:3 ATK:800 DEF:1000 (Pez/Péndulo/Efecto/AGUA)

Una burbuja se materializo en el campo y pulpo blanco y negro usando un chaleco naranja con perlas y joyas junto con un sombrero naranja salio de la burbuja Ayu sonrió alegremente como el pulpo hizo malabares con burbujas de colores. A su lado, Ruka sonrió un poco entretenida antes de dirigir su vista a Reira "¡Activo el efecto de Mimicus! ¡Una vez por turno, puedo tratar este monstruo como un Dragón Hada Antigua!" las burbujas de colores rodearon al monstruo, explotando y envolviendo al pulpo en una suave luz.

La figura del pulpo se deformo y se volvió más grande hasta que la luz se disipo, revelando a un dragón azul con una melena verde, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo terminaba en una larga cola en vez de piernas, tenía una armadura amarilla con orbes rojos y un casco rojo con amarillo y un orbe azul, sin embargo, lo más notable fueron las hermosas alas de hada en el lomo del dragón. Ruka sonrió levemente al ver al dragón imitador mientras que Reira lo contemplo.

Dragón Hada antigua – Mimicus nivel:3 ATK:2400 DEF:1800 (Pez/efecto/AGUA)

"¿¡Eh!?" Gong, Shuzo, Sora y Tatsuya miraron incrédulos al dragón, nunca habían visto a un monstruo como ese en su vida. Era tan raro como los nuevos monstruos de Yuya. El peli rojo por otro lado, disfruto la cara de Sora. Este tenía la boca ligeramente abierta en el asombro.

"¡Escalofríos!" Exclamo Futoshi zarandeándose. Sin duda su amiga ganaría ese duelo. Era pan comido ¿no?

"Es hermoso, nunca había visto un dragón como ese!" Joy miro sorprendida al dragón. Ese enfrentamiento se estaba poniendo interesante. Yuzu miro a su amigo de la infancia con una sonrisa "Fue un buen detalle esa carta." dijo la oji azul. Ayu estaba mostrando confianza y fe en esas cartas, eran símbolo de la amistad que tenía con Yuya.

"Hablas demasiado pronto" la oji azul miro confundida al oji dicromático, ¿que quería decir Yuya con eso? Tanto Yuya como Yusei sabían que Ayu estuvo planeando hacer otra fusión luego de recuperar Show de fusión ¿en que momento la usaría y para que? no lo sabían.

"¿Eh?" a veces no sabía que pensar de Yuya hasta ahora. Miro a Aki que solo le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que dirigiera su mirada al campo.

"Cuando controlo uno o más monstruos, puedo invocar a Acuatriz Scalare" dijo la oji amarilla con una sonrisa. Era hora de montar su verdadero Show y sorprenderlos a todos.

Otra burbuja apareció en el campo y luego exploto, revelando a un pez de color plateado, usaba un traje negro con algunas perlas y moños, un sombrero de copa y sostenía un bastón negro.

Acuatriz Scalare nivel:1 ATK:400 DEF:400 (Pez/péndulo/cantante/efecto/AGUA)

Ruka sonrió torcidamente, ya sabía que tenía planeado la peli roja, "Activo el efecto de Show de Fusión, fusiono a Acuatriz Scalare y a Mimicus - Dragón Hada Antiguo," un vórtice se abrió detrás de la niña, absorbiendo los dos monstruos "¡Hermosas perlas brillantes que deslumbran los mares, sean la luz que cuide de la vida eterna! invocación por fusión! ¡Nivel 8! Dragón Sirena Perlada" musito la oji amarilla como un rugido a traveso el aire.

Del vórtice salió un hermoso dragón de color azul oscuro con melena verde claro, tenía perlas en su cabeza, cuello y manos, su cola terminaba en una ancha aleta decorada con pequeñas perlas, usaba un pequeño casco plateado debajo de una corona de joyas y perlas, una armadura plateada con algunas perlas, por ultimo en vez de alas de hada había un par aletas que se asemejaban un poco.

Dragón Sirena perlada Nivel:8 ATK:2200 DEF:3000 (Dragón/fusión/efecto/AGUA)

El dragón libero un hermoso rugido, exparciendo ondas de choque de color azul claro en una demostración de poder. Ruka estaba impresionada y encantada. Algunas personas afuera del campo se maravillaron por esto.

"En vez de ir a mi cementerio, puedo equipar a Show de Fusión a Dragón Sirena Perlada" un reflector ilumino al dragón y luego lo cubrió con chispas azules, "Luego usare el hechizo de campo de mi mano: Escenario de acuario" las paredes del cañón de repente empezaron a temblar y agrietarse, liberando agua y empezando a inundar el acuario, haciendo que crecieran corales alrededor de él, Dragón Sirena Perlada se mostró a gusto y nado cerca de Ayu. Ruka sonrió un tanto divertida por esto. "Los monstruos de agua no podrán ser destruidos excepto por otros monstruos de agua. Ahora activo el efecto de Sirena Perlada, puedo destruir cuatro cartas en el campo y ganar 400 puntos de vida por cada carta destruida, destruyo a Capa Obturador de personajes 1, esferas brillantes!" el dragón rugió mientras las perlas de su cuerpo brillaban, creando esferas de luz que se dispararon contra la carta mágica y luego rodearon a Ayu, haciendo que un aura azul la rodeara.

Ayu LP:4000 ⇥ 4400

"Fase de batalla! ataco con Hada Kuribon directamente! Viento Plateado" las alas de la hada se batieron, creando una brisa que brillaba con polvo plateado alrededor de Reira, este se encogió al recibir el ataque.

Reira LP:4200 ⇥ 3200

Ayu sonrió, su plan estaba funcionando. "Ahora, ataco directamente con Sirena Perlada!" las perlas del dragón brillaron como un rayo empezó a cargarse en su boca.

"Activo la carta trampa, capa de obturador de personajes instantáneo, cuando el oponente hace un ataque directo, puedo invocar esta carta como una copia del monstruo oponente," una copia del dragón se materializo en el campo, a diferencia del verdadero, tenía un ojo robotico "debido al efecto de escenario de Acuario, ambos serán destruidos" señalo Reira, ambos dragones rugieron, la copia creando un rayo en su boca para destruirse junto con el original.

Copia – Dragón Sirena perlada Nivel:8 ATK:2200 DEF:3000 (Dragón/fusión/efecto/AGUA)

"¡Dragón sirena perlada esta equipada con show de fusión! ¡No puede ser destruida en batalla y gana 500 puntos cuando pelea con otro monstruo! ¡Pulso brillante!" el dragón lanzo un rayo azul con verde hacia el otro dragón, este se volvió más grande haciendo que el monstruo desapareciera en una luz azul.

Dragón Sirena perlada ATK:2200 ⇥ 2700

Reira LP:3200 ⇥ 2700

Reira se estremeció un poco mientras Ayu sonreía satisfecha su acto estaba llendo mucho mejor de lo que estaba esperando, "¡termino mi turno!"

Ayu x1

"¡Asombroso! ¡Ayu no solo infligió más daño a Reira si no que también gano más LP!" exclamo Tatsuya sonriendo, fascinado al ver el dragón.

"Ella estuvo planeando eso desde que recupero show de fusión," señalo Gong con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sora no pudo evitar sonreir un poco al oír eso. Niña astuta, debía admitir que era ingenioso.

"Ese dragón me esta dando escalofríos!" Futoshi se zarandeo emocionado.

"Yo no me alegraría tanto" murmuro Yusei mirando a Reira. El chico estaba calmado, no había mostrado pánico alguno incluso si Ayu le llevaba la delantera. Algo estaba planeando.

Turno 5

Reira x5

"Mi turno, robo" el oji azul saco una de las cartas de su deck, debía vencer a la niña, no solo por orden de Himika si también por su hermano mayor "activo el hechizo: capa de obturador de personajes 2, las cartas de efecto de mi oponente son reflejadas en mi campo" la parte del campo donde estaba Ayu empezó a descolorarse, al igual que las chispas azules en Dragón Sirena Perlada dejaron de brillar.

"¿Uh? ¿que le hiciste?" pregunto la oji amarilla totalmente confundida y mirando a su alrededor. Estaba un poco preocupada y ansiosa por saber lo que hizo Reira con sus cartas. Ruka frunció el ceño, tenía una idea de lo que pasaba.

"Ya entiendo, el efecto de esa carta hace que los hechizos en tu campo no funcionen," murmuro Yuya con seriedad. Un niño como Reira era astuto, incluso con la situación en la que estaba, mantenía la calma, pero pudo notar que estaba tenso y él tenía una idea del por que. Miro al edificio donde Himika miraba el duelo expectante.

"Pero si en el campo de Reira" señalo Yusei, era bastante efectivo. Incluso si eran solo copias de los monstruos las que el chico usaba, no significaba que no iba a funcionar.

"Eso significa que show de fusión no funcionara incluso si ya esta equipada en Sirena Perlada" señalo Tatsuya un tanto preocupado por su amiga. Sora suspiro, genial, el duelo estaba perdiendo la emoción, pero algo le decía que debía quedarse allí.

"Todo lo que he hecho fue beneficiar a mi oponente!" exclamo Ayu poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas al ver que todos sus esfuerzo fueron en vano. Ruka puso una mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

"Confía en ti y en tus monstruos, Ayu" señalo tratando de calmarla. Se mordió la lengua, ella también debía saber lo que los monstruos de Reira sentían.

"Activo la carta hechizo: obturador de personajes 1" una copia de la carta se hizo presente en el campo, materializando una mascara.

"¡Esa carta de nuevo!" exclamo Yuzu soprendida, ninguno esperaba que Reira podría tener más cartas como esa en su mano, pero debía ser lógico, el niño usaba copias de monstruos. Aki puso una mano en su barbilla, si un niño como ese era tan bueno en un duelo, entonces, no podría imaginar como sería Akaba Reiji.

"Copio a Dragón Sirena Perlada y activo la carta trampa, marco de fotos," una nueva copia del dragón rugió apareció, rugiendo mientras una carta aparecía a su lado

"puedo tratar esta carta como si tuviera el mismo nombre, tipo de carta y efecto, elijo a Show de fusión y la equipo a Sirena perlada," la carta se ilumino, cambiando de color, nombre y efecto para horror de Ayu "batalla, ataco a Hada Kuribon con mi Sirena Perlada, y cuando declara un ataque, gana 500 puntos de ataque ¡Pulso Brillante!" la copia del dragón cargo un rayo azul y verde en su boca.

Copia - Dragón Sirena Perlada nivel:8 ATK:2200 ⇥ 2700 DEF:3000 (Dragón/fusión/efecto/AGUA)

"pero ¿el efecto de las cartas no son negadas?" pregunto Tatsuya confundido al igual que Futoshi. No entendía que estaba pasando.

"No del todo, solo las cartas de Ayu son negadas" aclaró Yuya con seriedad. Eso solo ponía a la peli roja en una gran desventaja contra Reira.

El peli verde puso una cara un tanto amarga al oír eso, cruzando de brazos "Esto no me da escalofríos" declaro.

Ayu miro a su dragón, decidida "No hay que dejarle!" la niña salto a Dragón Sirena Perlada, nadando a través de los corales, tomando una carta de acción entre ellos

"Aquí estas! ¡Activo la carta mágica de acción, milagro! Mi monstruo no puede ser destruido y el daño se reduce a la mitad"

"Activo el efecto de mi Sirena Perlada, puedo destruir hasta 4 cartas en el campo y danar 400 puntos de LP, destruyo a Milagro, Esferas brillantes." las perlas en el dragón brillaron, creando esferas de luz que se dirigieron a la carta, destruyéndola, las esferas rodearon a Reira, creando un aura azul a su alrededor, no mucho despues, el dragón disparo el rayo de su boca, haciendo que Hada Kuribon desapareciera "Termino mi turno"

Reira LP: 2700 ⇥ 3100

Ayu LP:4400 ⇥ 2300

Reira x2

La niña suspiro, Reira era un oponente fuerte, no podía negarlo. Oyó un golpe fuera del campo que hizo que mirara hacia a sus amigos, "Ayu da lo mejor!" exclamo Tatsuya con una sonrisa.

"Todo estará bien, seguirás siendo adorable!" exclamo su padre con una sonrisa para animar a su hija.

"Puedes hacerlo!" animó Yuzu sonriendole suavemente mientras Sora solo levantaba un pulgar arriba. Dándole a entender que también la animaba.

"Ayu, haz un contraataque, ese es el verdadero entretenimiento!" Yuya le sonrió suavemente a la niña. Confiaba que la niña lucharía hasta el final.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" exclamo Gong de acuerdo con Yuya.

Turno 6

Ayu x2

"Chicos... es cierto! Puedo hacer un contraataque tan divertido como Yuya onichan, después de todo ella también era un miembro de You Show y no se rendiría fácilmente. "mi turno, robo!" miro la carta y sonrió, la niña corrió a su dragón, montándose en el, este empezó a nadar por las paredes del cañón. La oji amarilla visualizo una carta atorada en una roca y sonrió "Descartando una carta de acción, puedo activar el efecto de la carta trampa, Ofrenda del Tesoro: puedo seleccionar 1 carta mágica o trampa de mi oponente y destruirla, destruyo a Capa de Obturador de personajes 2" un cofre del tesoro apareció en el campo y al abrirse, lanzó un rayo de luz que destruyo la carta, Reira se encogió ligeramente mientras las cartas en el campo de Ayu volvían a su color normal

"Las cartas de Ayu volvieron a la normalidad" señalo Yuzu sonriendo alegremente. Ahora la niña podría usar las cartas en su campo.

"Eso fue grande!" exclamo Shuzo, tenía fe de que la niña acabaría con ese niño de LDS.

"¡Bien hecho Ayu!" exclamo la madre de Ayu felizmente.

"Se ve tan adorable cuando triunfa" el padre de Ayu sonrió, definitivamente su hija ganaría esto.

"¡Fase de batalla! ¡Ataco a la Sirena Perlada de Reira-kun con mi Sirena Perlada! Además, por cada carta destruida, puedo ponerle un contador a Ofrenda del Tesoro, lo cual hacer que mis monstruos ganen 300 puntos de ATK" el cofre volvió a abrirse, una luz rosa se disparo contra el monstruo de la peli roja haciendo que brillara en rosa.

Dragón Sirena Perlada ATK: 2200 ⇥ 3000

El dragón cargo un rayo en su boca, lanzándolo contra su copia la cual trato de evitarlo lanzando un rayo también, sin ningún resultado y terminando de destruirlo. Reira se cubrió la cara para evitar que la arena entrara en sus ojos.

Reira LP:3100 ⇥ 2300

Dragón Sirena Perlada ATK:3000 ⇥ 2500

En ese momento, la bicolor azul sintió una extraña sensación, una que le provocaba emociones extrañas como ¿la ansiedad, tristeza y miedo? "Son las cartas de Reira, están preocupadas por él, él ... le tiene miedo a algo, pero no sé que" explicó Ruka suavemente, mirando a Reira con preocupación.

"Esto lo sientes todo el tiempo ¿no?" se pregunto Ayu a si mismo en voz baja, era una pregunta que iba tanto para Reira como para Ruka, miro la carta en su mano y luego al peli lila "Termino mi turno"

Turno 7

Reira x3

"Mi turno, robo" Reira jadeo suavemente cuando vio la carta que había robado, por instinto miro en mirador donde vio a Reiji, observando su duelo, una chispa de confianza brillando en sus ojos "Invoco a C/C Ojos critico!" una especie de criatura hecha de metal apareció en el campo, lo que más resaltaba era un ojo.

Ojos Critico nivel: 3 ATK:1400 DEF:1000 (Demonio/Efecto/OSCURIAD)

"¿Que clase de monstruo es ese?" se pregunto el oji gris un tanto nervioso, nunca había visto un monstruo de ese tipo. Sora alzo una ceja, tampoco tenía idea de que clase de monstruo se trataba. Yuya lo miro unos momentos, sentía algo extraño en ese monstruo. Sin embargo, noto algo extraño en la conducta de Ayu. "Veo que ya lo sabe" susurro para si mismo.

Futoshi tembló ligeramente "Se ve escalofriante, me da escalofríos," no le gustaba como se veía esto, algo le daba una mala espina.

"Uso la carta mágica, fusión de montaje de mi mano, tomo una foto de la Sirena Perlada de mi oponente por el efecto de campo de esta carta" una lente de cámara salió de la carta, la cual cambió la imagen a una foto de Sirena Perlada "Y Fusionó a la copia de Sirena Perlada con mi ojo critico" un vórtice se abrió detrás de Reira, absorbiendo a la carta y al monstruo, "¡Suprema Reina de los Mares de brillantes perlas, te ofrezco el poder que reside en mi ojo! ¡Invocación fusión, certa todo en tu sable acuático! C/C/C espada de agua de batalla!" un disco apareció en el campo, tenía lineas verdes y en el centro, descansaba una espada.

C/C/C Espada de agua de batalla nivel:6 ATK:2400 DEF:0 (Demonio/fusión/efecto/AGUA)

"¡Fase de Batalla! Ataco a Sirena Perlada con C/C/C espada de agua de batalla!" la espada salió del disco, saliendo directamente al dragón mientras Ayu esperaba pacientemente.

"Pero, Sirena Perlada tiene 2500 de ATK" señalo Tatsuya realmente confundido, sin mencionar que su amiga tenía 2300 puntos de LP todavía. Dudaba que podría derribar eso sin una carta de acción.

"Cuando mi monstruo ataca, gana ataque combinado con los monstruos agua del campo" dijo Reira con un poco más de confianza. 'Ganare por ti, nii-sama' pensó para él mismo.

"El único monstruo de agua es el dragón de Ayu" dijo Tatsuya preocupado por como se volteaba la situación. Aki por otro lado, alzo una ceja ¿de donde venía esa confianza tan repentinamente? Noto que Yusei le hizo una seña con su mirada y miro hacia atrás, viendo a Reiji allí observando el duelo en la entrada. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, no dudando que el CEO debía ser algo de Reira.

Yuya cerro los ojos, cruzando de brazos "Con los 2500 puntos adicionales, su monstruo obtendrá 4900 puntos de ataque" los demás se preocuparon ante ese detalle, un poco tensos por lo que pronto pasaría.

"Y el daño que recibiría Ayu sería 2400" señalo Yusei, notando la postura calmada aunque un poco insegura de Ayu. Ella no parecía muy preocupada por el hecho de que iba a perder.

"Suficiente para acabar con este duelo" continuo la peli rosa oscuro, notando la posición de la niña también.

Yuzu frunció el ceño preocupada, "Ayu va a..." Todos vieron como Sirena Perlada rugió creando un rayo en su boca, sin embargo, la espada lo atravesó sin problema alguno y se inserto en el pecho del dragón. Ayu presenció como su dragón desapareció mientras las espada siguió su curso, estrellándose en el suelo y haciendo que este se rompiera debajo de ella, provocando que saliera lanzada por los aires y cayendo en el suelo acolchonado de la visión solida.

Ayu LP:2300 ⇥ 0

"Ayu!" los padres gritaron desconcertados y preocupados por el final del duelo de su hija.

"No se preocupen, la visión solida de la clase Junior es la más suave, no saldrá lastimada" explicó rápidamente Shuzo para evitar un mal entendido.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la niña, mientras Reira abandonaba el campo, "Todos ... lo siento" murmuro la oji amarilla con un par de lágrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos. No quería decepcionar a los demás, pero pudo comprender que era importante para Reira.

Yuya se arrodillo junto a la niña, sonriendole de forma tranquilizadora "Esta bien, Ayu, sé lo que hiciste" susurro en voz baja, a lo que la oji amarilla lo miro un poco más calmada "además, perdiste hoy, pero podrás ganar mañana, cree en la victoria del mañana y toma un paso adelante" la peli roja asintió y sonrió.

"Fue increíble esa fusión," dijo Tatsuya para animarla.

"Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste Ayu" dijo Yusei con una sonrisa pequeña.

Aki asintió con la cabeza mientras Ruka flotaba a su lado "Realmente fue impresionante como manejaste la fusión"

Futoshi asintió, zaradeandose un poco "¡Si, me dio tantos escalofríos, creo que debiste haber ganado!" Yuzu asintió de acuerdo, Aki tosió un poco llamando la atención de la chica y le dio una señal para hacerle notar que Sora estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para irse.

Yuzu agarro el cuello de la chaqueta de Sora para detenerlo, este se detuvo, erizándose como un gato ante el contacto repentino, miro a Yuzu de mala gana pero se estremeció por la mirada de la oji azul. Estaba claro que sí decía algo le iría bastante mal despues. El peli celeste se dio la vuelta, mirando a la niña "Lo hiciste bien, me sorprendiste con la fusión" confesó el oji verde apartando ligeramente la vista.

Yuya sonrió un poco divertido mientras la oji amarilla se animo un poco más antes de notar que Reira caminaba a Reiji, haciendo caso omiso de la reportera para hacer una entrevista. Los demás copiaron sus acciones, sorprendiéndose al ver al Ceo allí.

El peli gris puso una mano en la cabeza del menor, "Lo hiciste bien" dijo el oji purpura, Yuya pudo oír la sinceridad en sus palabras antes de notar que Reiji lo miraba fijamente, el oji dicromático solo cerro los ojos y sonrió levemente.

Reira por otro lado, miro a su hermano, una sonrisa invisible surcando en sus labios "Nii sama" murmuro en voz baja. Ayu sonrió levemente ante la escena, siendo ayudada por Yuzu a levantarse. No había tomado una mala decisión.

"Ayu!" la niña miro a la dirección de sus padre, los cuales la abrazaron. Los demás supieron que debían dejarla a solas un momento. "Fue asombroso lo que hiciste" comento la madre de la oji amarilla.

"Estuviste fantástica y adorable" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Puede que su hija no aya ganado, pero supo que ella era más fuerte de lo que había sido anteriormente.

"Mamá, papá" la niña sonrió alegremente.

"A pesar de que haya perdido aun tiene animó" murmuro Ruka con nostalgia, Ayu le recordaba mucho a Rua, no importaba si su hermano perdía, él siempre estaba decidido a ganar con grandes ánimos y volverse más fuerte.

"Y pensar que perdimos contra un duelista del LDS" suspiro Shuzo con pesar, puede que fuera bueno duelo, pero ciertamente no le daba mucho animo la derrota. Yuya considero si decirle que la oji amarilla lo dejo ganar era una buena idea, pero luego ladeo la cabeza.


	8. Arc 7

"Debo agradecerte mucho por mis nuevas cartas, Yuya onichan" Ayu le sonrió al peli rojo, el grupo caminaba al estadio ya que no pasaría tiempo para que Yuzu tuviera su turno en el duelo. Aun sentía que no había mucho, pero Yuzu decidió ganarle a Masumi para demostrar cuanto había cambiado y compensar la derrota de la peli roja.

El peli rojo alboroto los cabellos de la pequeña, sonriendole suavemente "Me alegro que hayan servido mucho, Ayu" comento con una sonrisa pequeña, a su lado, Yusei, Ruka y Aki veían con una sonrisa como Hada Kuribon jugaba con Kuribon alegremente por el aire.

"Pronto sera mi duelo," murmuro Yuzu, siendo escuchada por los demás.

"¡Estamos seguros de que ganaras, Yuzu onechan!" exclamo Tatsuya con una sonrisa, a su lado, Sora asintió, él estaba seguro que su 'aprendiz' podría todo lo que aprendió en practica y esta vez el la vería como su maestro.

Gong asintió con la cabeza "Recuerda: La derrota que tuviste anteriormente solo te impulsara a la victoria, pero no te confíes" dijo, haciendo referencia a lo que le había pasado a Ayu hace unas horas.

La peli rosa asintió determinada, "Lo haré además, compensare tu derrota Ayu" volteo a ver a la oji amarilla con una sonrisa confiada, la niña solo sonrió un poco ante de recordar lo que había dicho su hermano.

"¿Como supiste que deje ganar a Reira, Yuya onichan?" pregunto en voz baja, Yuya bajo el ritmo, dejando que los demás se adelantaran para hablar.

"Hubieras usado el efecto de Sirena Perlada para evitar que Reira activara fusión de montaje, pero no lo hiciste por Reira" explicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a lo que la bicolor azul solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio, Ruka estaba un poco desconcertada esas palabras y miro a Yusei, que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Se notaba que le tenía miedo a Himika, aunque con Reiji es bastante diferente" señalo el oji azul a lo que su pareja frunció un poco entrecejo, agarrándole una mano a su pareja para llamarle la atención.

"Recuerdo haber visto a Reira con Reiji, lo más probable es que sean hermanos o parientes" comento Aki, sabía que el niño no se pareciera mucho al oji purpura, pudo suponer que podrían ser familiares por el hecho de que el peli gris obviamente sentía afecto por el niño, a pesar de no expresarlo mucho. Sin embargo, no sé podía decir lo mismo de Himika. Un malestar se apodero de Aki al recordar la mirada llena de frialdad de la mujer, odiaba esa clase de padres.

En un punto de su vida sus padres pudieron actuar bastante mal, pero ellos se arrepintieron y la amaban, pero gracias a Divine, ella no pensaba lo mismo y eso creo varios conflictos. Ladeo con la cabeza, agarrando con suavidad la mano de Yusei e inclinándose un poco.

"Y este es el resultado de este emocionante duelo!" exclamo Nico desde la pantalla, revelando al ganador del combate.

Yuzu supo que era el momento de su encuentro "¡Es mi turno!" murmuro seria y con una mirada llena de determinación. No iba a fallar esta vez, ese duelo era la mejor manera de demostrar lo cuanto había cambiado y no iba a defraudar a sus amigos esta vez.

Yuya puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndola sonrojar levemente, el peli rojo confiaba que Yuzu no solo mostraría que tanto había cambiado, si no que también cuanto había mejorado como duelista "¡No lo olvides, te estaremos apoyando, Yuzu!" le guiño un ojo a lo que la aludida le sonrió también.

"Campeonato Maiami, un festival para duelistas, que hace que estos lleguen a ser profesionales! Ahora todos estos sentimientos ardientes se sienten aquí!" anunció el peli negro, Yuzu entró al campo al mismo tiempo que Masumi,

"Yuzu onechan da lo mejor!" exclamo Ayu con una sonrisa. Era la hora de la verdad, en ese duelo verían que tanto mejoro su hermana.

"Estoy viendo a mi alrededor para un escalofriante duelo táctico!" exclamo Futoshi zarandeándose en su asiento emocionado.

"¡Manten el calma, Yuzu!" Yuya sabía que una de las cosas que podría hacer un duelista era tratar de hacer que su adversario pierda la calma con insultos o en una jugada. En este momento su amiga debía ignorar todas las dudas.

'Masumi estaba verdaderamente muy hostil contra Kurosaki Shun ... pero ahora' pensó la chica poniendo su disco de duelo en su muñeca, recordando la actitud de la oji roja tras la desaparición de su profesor de fusión y sin embargo, ella llegó como si nada: 'Pero ¿que estas diciendo? él siempre ha sido uno de nosotros desde el comienzo' las palabras de la oji roja resonaron en su cabeza. La confusión se hizo paso a través de su mente de nuevo. No sabía si era una mala broma bien planeada de los estudiantes de LDS, pero dudaba que fuera eso, después de todo, ellos eran estudiantes serios y orgullosos como para hacerle eso a ellos '¿Que esta pasando?' se pregunto la oji azul. Masumi miro fijamente a Yuzu antes de sonreir levemente con un poco de arrogancia

"Tus ojos siguen sin brillo" dijo. Eso le cayo como un yunque a la peli rosa. La oji roja no tomaba en serio a Yuzu, la peli rosa estaba seguro de ello. Aki suspiro, en algunas situaciones, la oji azul podría perder la paciencia rápidamente.

"¡No, la ultima vez estaba des concentrada! ¡Por eso perdí! ¡No dejare que eso pase de nuevo!" la chica murmuro para sí misma, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente como para continuar con su enfrentamiento.

Aki puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que la oji azul la mirara "No dejes que ella llegue a ti" dijo con un tono calmado y tranquilizante, la duelista de entretenimiento asintió con la cabeza, poniendo una mirada decidida.

"Cierto. En este duelo veras otro lado de mi!" exclamo Yuzu a Masumi que sonrió un poco por la actitud desafiante y confiada de la oji azul. Vería hasta cuanto podría llegar la nueva fuerza de su oponente.

"Bien por mi, despues de todo es un combate de campeonato, no se sentiría bien si no lo haces" contesto a cambió satisfecha. Fue decepcionante lo que paso la ultima vez y el hecho de que la chica aya mejorado un poco era bueno.

"Todos gracias por la espera! Ahora el enfrentamiento de Hiragi Yuzu de You show duel school, el cual enseña el duelo de entretenimiento y la fiera contrincante del LDS, Kotsu Masumi, comenzará ahora!" Anunció Nico desde la pantalla emocionando a la gente, la cual gritaba para que empezara el encuentro de una vez por todas.

"¡Me hierve la sangre!" murmuro Shuzo emocionado por ver la revancha de su hija. Tenía toda su fe en ella como padre y como maestro.

"Yuzu dale con todo!" animó Yuya desde su lugar. Yusei miraba expectante desde dentro de Yuya, Aki de seguro le había enseñado varias cosas a la oji azul tal como él se las había enseñado a Yuya y viceversa. Todos ellos eran fuertes y confiaban el uno en el otro para superar sus limites.

"¡Yuzu onechan, tu puedes hacerlo!" Ayu animó con una sonrisa. Puede que haya perdido pero sin duda confiaba que la victoria de la peli rosa le traería más ánimos. Yusei miro el campo antes de notar algo particular que llamo mucho su atención

"Parece que no somos los únicos que veremos la fuerza de Yuzu" Yuya miro al peli negro antes de mirar a la misma dirección. Sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a Kurosaki Shun cerca de las escaleras, mirando el campo en la oscuridad. Sora notó esto también y sonrió levemente.

"¡Primero seleccionaremos el campo de acción, el mismo sera escogido aleatoriamente! Campo de acción! Campo mágico: infinite bridge activado" varios caminos con escaleras sin fin aparecieron debajo y arriba de Yuzu y Masumi, la peli rosa miro hacia abajo en un abismo casi sin fondo, "Un paso en vano y caerán en el abismo, ¿cual de estas jovencitas combatientes logrará triunfar en el campo de acción?"

"Ya lo has oído," murmuro Aki mirando el fondo negro debajo de ellas, miro a su portadora con una suave sonrisa y una mirada de confianza "Preparate Yuzu!" la chica la miro y asintió con determinación encendiendo su disco de duelo.

"¡Duelistas encerrados en la batalla!

Pateando la tierra y danzando en los aires con sus monstruos!

La tormenta se apodera en el campo!"

ACCIÓN

DUEL!"

Yuzu vs Masumi

LP4000| x5

Turno 1

Masumi x5

"Iré primero!" declaro la peli negra agarrando las cinco cartas en su mano, "Activo la carta hechizo: Fusión de cabello gema, puedo usar monstruos caballero gema en mi mano para poder hacer una invocación fusión con esta carta" agarro tres cartas de su mano, las cuales resultaban ser tres monstruos.

Yuzu puso una mirada seria, 'Como me lo esperaba, hará una invocación por fusión desde el principio del duelo, como la vez pasada' pensó estrechando los ojos antes de mirar a la polimerización en su mano. En cualquier caso estaría preparada para todo lo que Masumi le lanzara.

"Las cartas de mi mano son mis tres caballeros gema zafiro, granate y cristal, fuerte voluntad azulada, verdad carmesí y ojos de cuarzo" un caballero turquesa claro apareció junto a uno rojo y uno blanco con cristales sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, cada uno tenía una postura orgullosa "Combinence para dar nacimiento a una nueva deslumbrancia radiante en un remolino de luz!" los caballeros juntaron sus manos volviéndose un remolino de colores detrás de Masumi, "¡Invocación por fusión! ¡muestrate! ¡quien ilumina todo con su suprema radiancia ¡caballero gema maestro diamante!"

Un caballero blanco con diamantes incrustados en su armadura empuñando una espada con diamantes de colores salió del vórtice, Aki miro al monstruo con seriedad. Habían empezado de la manera difícil sin duda. Yuzu tendría una pelea reñida, pero confiaba que ella ganaría.

Caballero gema maestro diamante nivel:9 ATK:2900 DEF:2500 (Roca/Fusión/Efecto/TIERRA)

"¿Estas decidida a usar tu monstruo as?" pregunto Yuzu mirando al caballero familiar, Masumi lo estaba tomando muy en serio así que no iba a decepcionarla, ni a ella misma ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

La oji roja solo sonrió levemente, "El ataque de Maestro Diamante incrementa por 100 igual al numero de monstruos gemas que están en mi cementerio" parte de ella estaba esperando que la oji azul pudiera enfrentar a uno de sus monstruos as y si lo hacía, se prepararía para el verdadero reto.

"Hay tres monstruos gema en el cementerio" Yuya señalo con seriedad. Sabía más monstruos haya en el cementerio más ataque ganaría maestro diamante. Pero sonrió poco despues, recordando a un monstruo en particular que podría con ello.

"Ella lograra sobrellevar esto" Yusei sonrió ligeramente. Conocía el deck de Aki bastante bien, sin mencionar que conocía algunos monstruos de Yuzu gracias a los recuerdos de Yuya. Usando la estrategia correcta definitivamente la vencería.

"Eso quiere decir que su ataque aumentara 300 puntos" murmuro Gong viendo como los tres caballeros aparecían en forma astral y fueron absorbidos por el diamante en el pecho de maestro diamante.

Caballero Gema Maestro Diamante ATK:2900 ⇥ 3200

"¡Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno! Ahora es tu turno, muestrame que tanto has cambiado" la chica le miro desafiante, Yuzu le devolvió la mirada. Sosteníendo contra su pecho sus cartas.

Masumi x0

Turno 2

Yuzu x6

"¡Mi turno!" la oji azul miro la carta, sonriendo levemente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y luego a Yuya que estaba en los asientos mirándola.

"Si esta luchando con su monstruo as, entonces has un contraataque con el tuyo" aconsejo Aki flotando detrás de ella. Miro con cuidado a Masumi. Sin duda era una oponente fuerte, pocas veces tuvo que enfrentarse a un usuario de fusión, pero algo de decía que ella era bastante diferente de los demás.

"No, no solo el mio, si no con los de las dos" Yuzu la miro con determinación, la peli rosa oscuro sonrió levemente, la oji azul miro a Sora y Yuya, el primero asintió, era el momento "Estabilizo la escala 1 de Rosalma, la diva melodiosa de la rosa negra y la escala 11 de Coro, la cantante melodiosa de la rosa de cristal! De esta manera podre invocar monstruos de nivel 2 a 10" puso las cartas en su lugar, la palabra péndulo brillo en el tablero de su disco de duelo.

(1) PÉNDULO (11)

Para sorpresa de Masumi y de la multitud, dos mujeres flotaron en el aire en dos pilares de luz, una de ella era de piel verde con cabello morado oscuro y ojos azules, tenía una mascara en el lado derecho morada de su rostro, usaba un vestido rosa oscuro con morado oscuro descotado, la falda de su vestido parecían pétalos de rosa, por ultimo tenía alas que se asemejaban a un arpa.

La otra mujer era de piel rosa claro, tenía pelo rosa y ojos rosados, tenía una mascara morada oscura, usaba un vestido rosa escotado, su falda tenia un diseño de pétalos que era de color rosa y morado oscuro, tenía alas que se asemejaban a las arpas y tenía una rosa en cada una y su cabello estaba decorado con rosas de cristal.

"¡Sorprendente, Hiragii Yuzu tiene monstruos Péndulo! ¡Esto es una gran sorpresa y algo bastante emocionante!" exclamo Nico sintiendo como la emoción se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Nunca creyó haber visto otro duelista que lo emocionará casi tanto como Yuya.

"Pensé que los monstruos Péndulo eran falsos" murmuro alguien del publico incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo.

"Yo también ¿de donde consiguió esas cartas?" se pregunto otro.

Yuya retuvo el impulso de sonreír con orgullo al ver el asombro en el rostro de todos los espectadores mientras Ayu sonrió un poco. Su hermano sin duda había hecho un buen trabajo con las cartas y estba segura que Yuzu haría buen uso de esas cartas.

"Sensei si no cierra la boca se le meterán las mocas" se rió Sora al darse cuenta de la expresión de shock total de Shuzo. Yuya les observo y se permitió reír por las expresiones de su madre y del padre de su mejor amiga.

Ayu sonrió mientras Futoshi se zarandeaba a su lado "Parece que Yuzu te ha querido dar una buena sorpresa" señalo Yusei con una sonrisa leve. Eran bastante claros los sentimientos de la chica por el peli rojo.

"Ella esta luchando con todo en este duelo" contesto suavemente Yuya en voz baja. Sabiendo que su mejor amiga usaría todo lo que había aprendido a su favor.

Reiji veía el duelo desde LDS, desde el inició del campeonato, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo extraño estaba pasando con algunos de los miembros de Yuo Show y no se equivoco. Primero estaba Sakaki Yuya, quien de alguna manera era causante de un gran fenómeno en el estallido de energía de la invocación sincro, sin mencionar que el cambio de apariencia radical era otra cosa.

Luego estaba Ayukawa Ayu, la niña había demostrado ser una gran oponente para Reira en los duelos y también pudo notar que hubo una extraña firma de energía cuando esta uso fusión. Era bastante diferente de la primera firma de energía de fusión, era menos potente, sin embargo, más potente que un usuario de fusión común.

Por ultimo, ahora estaba Hiragi Yuzu. Estrecho los ojos en las cartas péndulo, eran funcionales y tenían una energía bastante parecida a los monstruos péndulo de Yuya ¿de donde las había sacado Yuzu? Cambio el enfoque de las cámaras en dirección a las gradas, donde tenía una vista perfecta de Yuya. Sin duda tenía algo que ver en esto, de una u otra forma.

"¿Monstruos péndulo? ¿Como los conseguiste? Se supone que solamente Sakaki Yuya y Akaba Reiji los tenía" pregunto la oji roja sorprendida al ver las cartas, tal vez en un punto había subestimado a su oponente.

"Fue un regalo de Yuya" la oji azul sonrió con orgullo, aunque un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, "Ahora activo los efectos de Rosalma y Coro, cuando hay otro monstruo en mi zona péndulo, puedo robar dos cartas más!" la chica saco en total cuatro cartas, sonriendo al ver un par que la ayudaría bastante. "¡Melodía que hace eco en mi alma, resuena en el aire! ¡Invocación péndulo! ¡Vengan aquí, mis monstruos! ¡Caballero de la rosa del atardecer, dragón de la rosa azul! ¡Sonata la diva melodiosa, Aria la diva melodiosa!"

Cuatro luces salieron de un portal, donde aparecieron 4 monstruos en el campo, uno de ellos era un caballero negro de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos, otro era un dragón negro envuelto en un capullo de rosa azul, el tercero era una mujer de piel rosa con cabello morado, usando un traje marrón con una falda salmón, por ultimo, una mujer de piel amarilla con cabello verde, usando un vestido azul.

Sonata la diva melodiosa nivel:4 ATK:1200 DEF:1000 (Hada/efecto/LUZ)

Aria la diva melodiosa nivel:4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200 (Hada/efecto/LUZ)

Dragón de la rosa azul nivel:4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200 (Dragón/efecto/OSCURIDAD)

Caballero de la rosa del atardecer nivel:3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000 (Guerrero/cantante/efecto/OSCURIDAD)

La peli rosa observo a sus monstruos con detenimiento y luego a Aki, esta le dio una mirada llena de confianza a lo que asintió "¡Ahora uso la carta hechizo: Polimerización!" la oji azul mostró la carta, para shock y sorpresa de Masumi. 'Masumi, definitivamente te mostrare de lo que estoy hecha' pensó decidida la duelista de entretenimiento.

"¿Polimerización?" Pregunto la peli negra desconcertada, no podía creer que la peli rosa hubiera cambiado tanto desde su ultimo encuentro, sin mencionar que también se hubiera vuelto más fuerte.

"¡Esto es una sorpresa, Yuzu Hiragi a usado Polimerización!" exclamo Nico como un vórtice aparecía y absorbía a Sonata y a Aria detrás de Yuzu.

"Fusiono a Sonata la diva melodiosa y a Aria la diva melodiosa ¡den eco a una melodía ruidosa, guiada por la batuta! ¡Libera tu poder y muestrate al escenario! Schuberta, la maestra melodiosa" la peli rosa musito como su monstruo surgió del vórtice, flotando con elegancia hasta llegar a su lado, empuñando su batuta.

Schuberta nivel:6 ATK:2400 DEF:2000 (Hada/Fusión/efecto/LUZ)

"¡Yuzu onechan a hecho fusión!"Ayu quería saltar de su asiento de la emoción, sinembargo, se contuvo. Ruka se quedo mirando el campo, sonriendo levemente al sentir la emoción de las divas en el deck de Yuzu, sabía perfectamente que cada una estaba animando a su duelista para que venciera en esa batalla.

Ella misma estaba emocionada por este duelo, fue testigo en los recuerdos de Ayu de como Yuzu había perdido en su duelo, pero sin duda ella se repuso para hacerse más fuerte como Yuya. Miro a Ayu, sin quitar su sonrisa 'tuvieron la ayuda de Yusei y la de Aki, haré lo mismo por Ayu' pensó cerrando los ojos.

Futoshi sintió como la emoción lo recorría y se zarandeo con un salto: "Escalofríos"

"¡Eso es Yuzu, estas arrasando hoy!" exclamo Shuzo, bastante orgulloso de su hija, estaba dando muchos frutos todo su esfuerzo y esperaba que siguiera así.

Tanto Yusei como Yuya se miraron, el peli negro cerró los ojos por un breve momento con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Eso no se detiene allí" dijo Yuya con una sonrisa emocionada a para desconcierto de los demás.

"¿Uh!?" los demás miraron extrañados al peli rojo. Sin duda Yuya les sorprendía mucho. Yoko y Shuzo lo miraron realmente extrañados; en esos días se había vuelto bastante observador y sin duda su actitud era bastante diferente.

"Aun tengo algo más para mostrarte, Masumi ¡Sincronizó a mi dragón de la rosa azul y a mi caballero de la rosa del atardecer!" la peli rosa alzó su mano al aire y en ese momento el caballero hizo una reverencia antes de saltar al aire, volviéndose 3 anillos verdes mientras el dragón rugía, volviéndose cuatro esferas.

La peli negra jadeó, retrocediendo, "¡También sabe Sincro!" murmuro aturdida. Sin duda su oponente se había vuelto bastante fuerte en poco tiempo.

Nico sonrió ampliamente asomándose de su lugar entusiasmado: "¡No puedo creerlo, este duelo sin duda esta estallando con varias sorpresas!" cada persona en la multitud contemplo como pétalos de rosa empezaban a rodear todo el campo antes de que un haz de luz se expandiera por el campo.

"¡Llamas oscuras que engullen al mundo, flor oscura! ¡Florece! ¡Muestrate nivel 7! ¡Dragón de la rosa negra!" Un rugido resonó en al aire y del haz de luz surgió un dragón de ojos amarillos y cuerpo negro envuelto en una rosa. El dragón bateo sus alas con gracia en el aire, dispersando más pétalos de rosa en el campo mientras miraba fijamente al monstruo de Masumi.

"¡Logró invocarlo!" Murmuro Ruka con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver el dragón de su amiga. Ayu sonrió viendo asombrada el dragón. Estaba emocionada e impaciente al igual que sus amigos por saber que sucedería despues.

"Vamos Yuzu onechan!" exclamo animada mientras a su lado Futoshi se zarandeaba emocionado con sus típicos 'escalofríos' y Tatsuya contemplaba al dragón.

"Nunca había visto un dragón así" comento Yoko sorprendida. Su mente viajo al recuerdo de como Yuya había invocado al Guerrero de la Chatarra por sincronía y se pregunto silenciosamente si tenía algo que ver con que Yuzu supiera sincronía también. 'Hay, estos niños cada vez me sorprenden más' pensó ladeando con la cabeza con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Una suave risa llamo la atención de todos haciendo que miraran a Yuya. El oji dicromático estaba bastante divertido por la expresión de sus compañeros, en especial por la del padre de su mejor amiga el cual tenía la boca abierta a no más poder: "Yuya si sabías de esto debiste decirnoslo" Shuzo miro con desconcierto a Yuya el cual sonreía solamente sin quitar su vista del campo.

"¿Y en donde estaría la sorpresa?" se rió entre dientes nuevamente con Yusei sonriendo detrás de él. Gong ladeo la cabeza considerando que debía hablar con Yuya y Yuzu más tarde sobre esto.

"Las estadísticas de la invocación sincronía se sale de la gráfica!" exclamo uno de los operadores del LDS mientras Reiji observaba estoico el monstruo que recientemente había sido invocado. Tal como los monstruos nuevos de Yuya, los monstruos de Yuzu era algo que nunca había visto. Cambio su vista para ver la gráfica, era menor que la de Yuya, pero igualmente de poderosa.

Estrechó los ojos levemente. El ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando? era una pregunta había estado recorriendo su cabeza desde que todo esto empezó e iba averiguarlo a todo costo.


	9. Arc 8

La emoción recorría el estadio entero, el duelo estaba siendo más emocionante de lo que todos habían esperado. Masumi se recupero de la sorpresa "Sorprendente, pero ¿crees que es suficiente?" pregunto. No esperaba que su oponente pudiera saber todas esas invocaciones pero solamente hacía su revancha mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba y eso la llenaba de una gran emoción: había encontrado una oponente que le podía dar un gran reto.

Yuzu sonrió un poco, "Te diré que sí, por que este es solo el principió. Activo el efecto de Schuberta, puede banear los materiales de fusión usados en un monstruo fusión de cualquier cementerio!" La oji roja abrió grande los ojos al oír eso y Yuzu eligió ese momento para saltar sobre el dragón de la rosa negra que empezó a volar por el campo "¡Baneo los materiales fusión de Maestro Diamante:Zafiro, Granate y Cristal! Al igual que a la carta hechizo de fusión: fusión de caballeros gema!" Schuberta sacudió su batuta con maestría como un pequeño destello aparecía de esta "Chorus Break!" las cartas nombradas se mostraron y luego desaparecieron en una bruma negra.

"Con ello Maestro Diamante pierde 300 puntos de ataque sin mencionar que el monstruo de Yuzu gana 200 puntos por su efecto" comento Yusei analizando silenciosamente la estrategia que podría usar Yuzu. Un buen punto del que Yuya y Yuzu pasaran tiempo construyendo la D-whell era que discutieron estrategias y combos con las cartas que podían usar contra sus adversarios. Y tanto él como Yuya y Aki sabían que Yuzu usaba combos como parte de su estrategia utilizando los efectos de sus monstruos ya sea por separado o combinados y sabía que eso ayudaría en esa batalla. Y gracias a que el deck de Aki y Yuzu están combinados, Masumi no sabría que la golpeo.

Caballero Gema Maestro Diamante ATK:3200 ⇥ 2900

"Hasta el final del turno, esta gana 200 puntos por cada carta que fue baneada" añadió Yuzu como Schuberta descendía a su lado nuevamente con gracia, su poder aumentando considerablemente luego de haber usado el efecto. Ambas estaban listas para dar el golpe de gracia que acabaría con Maestro Diamante.

Schuberta ATK:2400 ⇥ 3200

"Además de debilitar al oponente, incremento el ATK de su monstruo por 800 puntos" dijo Tatsuya con una sonrisa. La mano de Masumi estaba vacía y el efecto de su monstruo sería incerbible, sería un blanco fácil para Yuzu si atacase junto a su dragón.

Sora solo sonrió mientras analizaba otros puntos importantes: "Eso no es todo, una fusión de caballeros gema usada para la invocación puede regresar a la mano del cementerio por tan solo banear un caballero gema," señalo el peli celeste antes de mirar a donde Shun observaba silenciosamente el duelo 'pero al pareces ya estabas enterado de esto' pensó lamiendo su paleta antes de que la voz de Yuya le llamará la atención:

"En pocas palabras, Yuzu interrumpió esa estrategia baneando esas cartas primero, por lo que Masumi no podrá hacer fusión en su próximo turno," analizó el tricolor amarillo a lo que Sora asintió y quitó su paleta de la boca.

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca" comento Sora con una sonrisa. Puede que no tuviera mucha certeza de lo que ocurrió con su amigo, pero le gustaba las observaciones que hacia ahora, luego del duelo que tuvo contra Yuzu y contra Gong, supo que ahora su amigo era un oponente poderoso y difícil de vencer, y eso le emocionaba, tanto que para más adelante quería tener un duelo contra él.

"Sin embargo, todavía no responden como Yuzu saco esos monstruos" Gong alzó una ceja para mirar a Ayu y Yuya, su mejor amigo solo había dicho que agrego varias cartas a su deck e hizo otras nuevas, Ayu simplemente dijo que se encontró con cartas que le llamaron la atención y le había oído decir a Futoshi y a Tatsuya que algunas eran de elemento Luz y Viento. Con Yuzu, no tenía idea, pero tenía la certeza de que alguno de los dos sabría, o al menos Yuya, ya que noto que había pasado tiempo con Yuzu y tal vez le sugirió algo.

"Yuzu onechan agrego esas cartas hace varios días" contesto Ayu poniendo sus manos debajo de su cabeza para esperar el próximo movimiento de su hermana. Sonrió un poco como Ruka al sentir la emoción de los monstruos desde la distancia, cada uno de ellos estaba decidido a enfrentarse y darle la victoria a cada una de sus duelistas. Y Ruka sabía que cuando un monstruo se proponía algo, en especial por su duelista, no iba a echarse para atrás.

"Además, estuve ayudando a practicar con ellas y hacer algunas estrategias" secundo Yuya, ninguna de las cosas que ambos dijeron era mentira, pero sabía que alrededor de Sora debía ser cauteloso. Yusei ya se lo había advertido y estaba seguro que él estaría vigilando a su amigo cuando estuviera descuidado.

Al igual, se sentía culpable por estar haciéndole esto al oji verde, en especial al enterarse que no tuvo un amigo antes de ellos, pero tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin respuestas a lo que estaba pasando con todo el lío de LDS, el odio de Yuto y Shun a fusión y el secuestro de esa chica inocente, Ruri.

"Que cool ~" murmuro Futoshi cerrando los ojos mientras Yoko sonreía ligeramente orgullosa y Gong parecía sorprendido. Era bueno saber que esos dos se estaban preparando con todo para el torneo.

'Que interesante,' fue lo que pensó Sora sonriendo, eso avivaba más la emoción que sentía por luchar contra Yuya nuevamente. Aunque irónicamente no pudo evitar pensar que Yuya y Yuzu pudieran estar ocultando algo cuando salían a escondidas, se encogió de hombros, no era nada de importancia. O al menos eso creía.

"Tarde o temprano debemos hablar sobre esto ¿saben?" señalo Shuzo, todo eso de que esos dos estuvieran haciendo cosas a sus espaldas le estaba picando la curiosidad.

"Batalla, ataco a maestro diamante con Schuberta ¡Wave of the great!" exclamo Yuzu mientras notas musicales volaron alrededor de la mujer de cabellos naranja antes de que una onda de choque se estrellará contra Maestro diamante el cual trato de frenarla con su espada inútilmente. Masumi se cubrió los ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara en ellos cuando su monstruo fue destruido.

Masumi: 4000 ⇥ 3700

"Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno, en este momento el ATK de Schuberta vuelve a la normalidad" un par de cartas se materializaron frente a la peli rosa y empezó a correr por las escaleras en busca de cartas de acción.

Schuberta ATK: 3200 ⇥ 2400

Yuzu: x1

"Whoah, You Show no esta haciéndolo nada mal" comento Yaiba con una sonrisa mientras el interés brillaba en su mirada al ver de arriba a abajo al dragón de la rosa negra. Mejoraron mucho desde la vez que fueron a You Show, pero esperaba que Gongenzaka no se hubiera quedado atrás. Sería un desperdicio que no lo hiciera.

"Masumi no tiene nada en la mano" señalo Hokuto preocupado ante la situación de su amiga y compañera. De ahora en adelante debía tener cuidado en la estrategia que usara.

Turno 3

Masumi x1

"Mi turno, robo!" la chica saco una carta y luego miro fijamente a Yuzu con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante "Me ha sorprendido que hayas podido invocar por sincro y fusión" alagó con sinceridad en su voz antes de mirarla burlescamente "pero ¿incluso con ese conocimiento básico podrás combatir conmigo y derrotarme?" pregunto haciendo que Yuzu y Aki fruncieran el ceño.

"¿Como puede decir eso incluso estando en su situación?" se pregunto Aki en voz baja estrechando los ojos. Sin duda la carta que la peli negra tenía en la mano debía ser especial, sin embargo, incluso con eso, ella y su dragón habían pasado por muchas cosas.

"¡Deja de lucirte! ¡Solamente tienes una carta en tu mano! ¡No puedes fusionar con eso!" la oji azul sabía que la principal estrategia de Masumi era atacar con sus monstruos de fusión por lo que recurría mucho a sus monstruos de fusión para ello.

Masumi solamente amplió más su sonrisa "Yo no estaría tan segura de eso" contesto confiada antes de mostrar la carta en su mano "Uso el hechizo: ¡fusión brillante de mi mano! Con esta carta puedo fusionar un caballero gema de mi mazo usando mi monstruo gema de mi mazo como materiales de fusión!" la carta apareció frente a la oji roja y luego se ilumino mientras Yuzu jadeaba incrédula.

"¿¡Monstruos de su mazo!?" se pregunto la oji azul, no sabía que algo así podría ser posible, Aki por otro lado frunció el ceño, ella pocas veces pudo enfrentarse a duelistas fusión, algunos la sorprendieron, pero esto era algo a otro nivel. Yusei debía admitir que esto le sorprendió: Masumi sabía mucho de fusión y era una buena oponente, sin embargo, ella no eran tan experta como Judai, y algo que tampoco tenía era el espíritu y determinación que mostraba el duelista de fusión a la hora de un duelo.

Masumi resistió el impulso de sonreír al ver la sorpresa en la cara de su oponente, a diferencia de ella, sabía mucho más de fusión que la oji azul gracias a su maestro Marco, por lo que en ese duelo estaba aplicando varias cosas que le había enseñado este "De mi mazo escojo a ..." tres cartas salieron de la baraja de la peli negra la cual las tomó "Caballero gema alexandrita, esmeralda y obsidiana para crear una fusión!"

"¿Usará tres monstruos de su mazo así nada más?" pregunto Tatsuya incrédulo, sin duda habían subestimado a LDS.

Sora lamió su paleta antes de sacarla de su boca "Oh, ella es asombrosa ¿cierto?" pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Él sabía que LDS tenía buenos duelistas de fusión pero no tanto como academia, el conocimiento que tenía LDS comparado con un duelista de la dimensión fusión era una gran diferencia. Para él un duelo con Masumi solamente sería un juego de niños. Además, él sabía que lo que le había enseñado a Yuzu bastaría para vencer a la oji roja y tenía su fe en ello.

"¡Gemas con la fase de la tarde y la noche! ¡Brillante esmeralda de la buena fortuna! ¡carbono negro como la negra oscuridad!" Cada uno de los caballeros aparecieron flotando sobre la duelista de fusión con un porte firme y poderoso, "Combinen sus poderes para dar nacimiento a una brillante luz arrasadora" todos los caballeros juntaron sus manos como fueron absorbidos por un vórtice de colores "¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Este es mi verdadero monstruo as! ¡Doncella brillante! Caballero gema dama diamante brillante!" Una caballero salió del vórtice sacudiendo una espada con elegancia, tenía armadura era de un color amarillo pálido y tenía una capa roja, su cuerpo relucía con gemas en su pecho, cabeza y rodilla.

Caballero Gema Dama Diamante Brillante Nivel: 10 ATK:3400 DEF:2000

(Roca/Fusión/Efecto/Tierra)

"Bien, ahora esta demostrando el poder de la fusión de LDS" murmuro Yaiba con una sonrisa, Masumi estaba sacando a relucir su verdadero poder ahora que Yuzu era una oponente bastante formidable que le daba un verdadero reto.

"Ahora veo por que LDS es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de duelo" murmuro Ruka un poco asombrada, rápidamente miro a través de los recuerdos de Ayu y tragó, eran grandes oponentes sin duda, pero ese conocimiento no bastaría para derribar el espíritu determinado que Yuzu estaba mostrando en ese duelo.

"El ataque y defensa del monstruo invocado por fusión brillante se vuelve 0" dijo de repente la oji roja sorprendiendo y desconcertado a Yuzu.

Caballero Gema Dama Diamante Brillante ATK:3400 ⇥ 0 DEF:2000⇥ 0

"Pero ¿¡que!?" pregunto Gong incrédulo, a pesar de haber hecho una invocación de fusión exitosa, Masumi no podría hacer nada con eso. Ayu inclinó la cabeza confundida ante todo eso mientras Yuya estrechaba los ojos con sospecha. Sabía que la peli negra no había terminado, recién estaba comenzando con su jugada.

"Pero enviando una carta hechizo de mi mano a mi cementerio este puede recobrar su ataque" la oji roja añadió antes de lanzarse por las escaleras y descender a otra plataforma, Yuzu no tardo en ir a donde ella había estado hace unos segundos y ver como su oponente corría por ella.

"¡Oh no!" murmuro Aki al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la peli negra, pero sabía que Yuzu no podía detenerla ahora.

"¿uh? ¿que esta pasando?" pregunto Futoshi confundido al ver que la peli negra se había alejado repentinamente de Yuzu y corría alrededor de la plataforma.

Yuya apretó ligeramente los dientes al darse cuenta "Cartas de acción" murmuro llamando la atención de los demás, aunque Sora ya se dio cuenta de lo que hacía la oji roja "Ella planea usar cartas de acción para que su monstruo vuelva a tener 3400 puntos de ataque" explicó a lo que los demás voltearon su mirada para ver como Masumi saltaba a un poste para luego girar en este y tomar la carta de acción.

"¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Como esperaba de una elite de LDS! ¡A tomado la carta de acción en un brillante movimiento!" exclamo Nico con emoción en su voz.

"Enviando una carta de acción al cementerio mi monstruo recupera su ATK en este turno" Masumi coloco la carta en la ranura del cementerio haciendo que el monstruo alzara su espada, lista para atacar.

Caballero Gema Dama Diamante Brillante ATK: 0 ⇥ 3400

"¡Fase de batalla! ¡Ataco a Schuberta con Diamante Brillante!" exclamo la peli negra. Diamante Brillante salto a Schuberta la cual levanto su batuta y creo un huracán de notas musicales, sin embargo, Diamante Brillante no se inmuto y cortó el huracán antes de atravesar con su espada a Schuberta y creando una onda de choque que hizo que Yuzu en el proceso retrocediera con un grito de horror al sentir como su cuerpo se deslizaba por la barandilla y caía de la plataforma para horror de Aki.

Yuzu LP:4000⇥ 3000

"¡YUZU!" Yuya grito preocupado. Rosa Negra soltó un gruñido antes de lanzarse a buscar a su duelista y atraparla en su lomo, la peli rosa respiro aliviada y Aki le sonrió a su dragón, acariciando sus pétalos con agradecimiento, Yuya soltó el aire que no sabía que había contenido, él como los demás estaban aliviados de que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su amiga.

"Vaya que susto" Ayu puso una mano en su corazón, el cual se encontraba latiendo fuertemente por el miedo que sintió no hace muchos minutos mientras sentía cierta ansiedad en su cuerpo y en sus monstruos que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

"Eso estuvo realmente cerca" Ruka estuvo de acuerdo con la peli roja, menos mal que Rosa negra estaba allí para cuidar de Yuzu si algo así volvía a pasar. Estaba segura que la bicolor azul también sentía el alivio de los monstruos de Yuzu y de Masumi, todo el mundo se había asustado con esa caída.

"Necesitara tener más cuidado si no quiere caer" señalo Yusei aliviado de que nada le pasara a Aki y a Yuzu.

Nico se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo luego de haber presenciado ese susto "¡El monstruo de Yuzu la atrapado evitando que cayera al vació!" anunció para evitar que el publico estuviera más intranquilo de lo que estaba por el susto.

Hokuto y Yaiba suspiraron, "Ella se salvo por un momento..." murmuro el peli morado antes de sonreír con arrogancia y Yaiba hizo lo mismo momentos despues "pero parece que esta volviendo a ser la misma" si eso era así, entonces sería más sencillo para que Masumi ganara.

"Muchas Gracias" Yuzu le sonrió alegremente al dragón cuando esta la dejo en la plataforma cerca de Masumi. La peli rosa aprovecho y suavemente acarició la cabeza del dragón mientras Aki aparecía a su lado.

"Realmente te lo agradezco Rosa Negra" la portadora le sonrió de forma agradecida a su dragón, el cual ronroneo gustoso por la caricia que le brindaba Yuzu antes de separarse y darle una mirada de muerte a Dama Diamante Brillante, definitivamente ella no iba a quedarse quieta luego de que Yuzu hubiera caído de esa forma. Masumi pudo notar la mirada del dragón y se estremeció mientras Ruka hizo una mueca, estaba seguro que eso no salir bien.

'Definitivamente se la cobrará' pensó Yuya apenas vio la mirada del dragón, cuando se encontró con Sawatari la última vez pudo sentir que Ojos Anómalos quería darle una lección por lo que paso con Mago Contemplatiempo y Mago Contemplaestrellas y dudaba que fuera diferente con Rosa Negra.

Yuzu respiro profundamente antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Masumi "¡Activo la carta mágica continua: Fuente del cielo! ¡Si un monstruo de luz es destruido en batalla y mandado a mi cementerio, puedo sacarlo del juego y ganar puntos de vida igual a su ataque!" exclamo mientras una isla con una hermosa fuente apareció flotando sobre las plataformas, la imagen de Schuberta brilló en el agua antes de que una aura amarilla rodeara a la peli rosa.

Yuzu Lp:3000 ⇥ 5400

Masumi retrocedió con incredulidad "¿Que?" fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la fuente flotante. En las gradas, Tanto Hokuto como Yaiba quitaron sus sonrisas de la boca mientras Yuya sonrió, pues sabía que Yuzu no usaba mucho es carta muy seguido pero estaba resultando bastante útil en ese duelo.

"No creías que te lo iba a dejar fácil ¿verdad?" pregunto la oji azul confiadamente a lo que la peli negra sonrió a cambio por la destreza de la chica.

"Me has impresionado," alagó la peli negra, no espero que la oji azul pudiera contrarestar su golpe "pero no te salvaras tan fácilmente la carta que desterré era revote, y activo su efecto desde mi cementerio, si el ataque de mi monstruo es negado, puedo hacer un segundo ataque!" una carta se materializo por unos segundos junto a la oji roja antes de que desapareciera y Diamante Brillante alzara nuevamente su espada.

Yuzu apretó los labios antes de mirar a su dragón de forma determinada "Entonces es hora de mostrarte el poder del Dragón de la Rosa Negra ¡una vez por turno, puede reducir el ATK de un monstruo de mi oponente a 0! ¡Restricción de la rosa!" varias vides se dispararon del cuerpo del dragón, la caballero trato de cortarlas pero las vides la rodearon e hicieron que cayera en el suelo arrodillada, soltando un quejido mientras un aura rojo la rodeaba.

Caballero Gema Dama Diamante Brillante ATK:3400⇥0

"¡Increíble! ¡Masumi no se detiene y vuelve a contraatacar, sin embargo, Yuzu a tomado represalias y contraresta su asalto acabando con los puntos de ataque de Diamante Brillante!" La emoción se esparcía por el estadio, todos estaban disfrutando el duelo sobre todo los miembros de You Show quienes estaban orgullosos de como Yuzu había mejorado tanto.

"¡Yuzu estás ardiendo!" Shuzo exclamo emocionado por la intensidad del duelo, podía sentir su sangre ardiendo de la pura emoción por la lucha que presenciaba. Yusei rápidamente señalo que ambas usuarias de fusión tenían el duelo reñido, ninguna estaba cediendo y harían todo para ganar.

"Ese dragón me esta dando muchos escalofríos" Futoshi se zarandeo alegremente. Su hermana no estaba cediendo ningún momento, justo como ella lo prometió. Tatsuya estaba de acuerdo con él, pero estaba un poco más concentrado en el dragón, nunca vio así, y, a pesar de ser hermoso, podría comprender que era bastante fuerte.

"Yuzu mejoro mucho como duelista con Aki-san" comento Ruka para si misma con una sonrisa. Ella sentía que pudo haber hecho algo con Ayu para ayudarla a mejorar, ero ninguna se sentía mal por dejar a Reira ganar, él niño lo necesitaba más que ellas, lo presentían. Además, eso le ayudaba para que Ayu conociera mejor a sus monstruos como Hada Antigua al igual que Regulus.

"Vamos, Yuzu onechan tu puedes!" Ayu animó a la peli rosa haciendo que esta desde su lugar sonriera ante los ánimos de cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos.

"Termino mi turno con esto" Masumi respiro un poco, el duelo estaba siendo más de lo que esperaba, pero tenía una gran oponente que le estaba dando un reto "¡Has mejorado, pero al final veremos la diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas!" exclamo con una sonrisa.

Masumi x0

Turno 4

Yuzu x2

Yuzu sonrió confiadamente "¡Mi turno, robo!" saco la carta de su deck y la miro, sonriendo levemente al ver que era un monstruo que le ayudaría, "¡Invoco de forma normal a Lord Veneno!" una especie de criatura de madera con varios orificios como espigas retorcidas en su cuerpo y garras filosas apareció en el campo, algunos miraron desconcertados al monstruo, ya que no era algo que esperaban viniendo de los monstruos de Yuzu.

Lord Veneno Nivel:4 ATK:1500 DEF:1000 (Planta/Efecto/Agua)

"¡Y no termino aquí, activo la carta mágica de equipamiento: Sinfonía Venenosa! ¡Equipando esta carta a Rosa Negra, puede ganar 600 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo que controle!" una de las cartas que había puesto Yuzu anteriormente se levanto, antes de que unas notas melódicas con flores salieran disparadas a Rosa Negra y a Lord Veneno.

"Ya veo, pusiste esa carta por si Schuberta era destruida" dedujo Aki con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Yuzu le respondió asintiendo con su cabeza.

Dragón de la Rosa Negra ATK:2500⇥ 3000

"Ahora activo el efecto de Rosa Negra, una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar un monstruo en el campo y su ataque se volverá 0, selecciono a Dama Diamante, Restricción de la Rosa Negra!" las vides se dispararon nuevamente, haciendo que Dama Diamante se arrodillara como la aura roja la rodeaba de nuevo "¡Fase de batalla, ataco a Dama Diamante con Rosa Negra, Llamas de la Rosa Negra!" llamas de color rosa oscuro se formaron en la boca del dragón como pétalos flotaban alrededor de su cuerpo antes de que el monstruo dispararlas a la caballero.

Masumi corrió por el camino en el que estaba antes de lanzarse por la barandilla y deslizarse por un poste, agarrando impulso y agarrando una carta de acción para aterrizar con un movimiento fluido por el pie de la escalera.

"Activo la carta de acción, Milagro ¡Mi monstruo no puede ser destruido y el daño se reduce a la mitad!" un halo de luz de colores rodeo a Dama Diamante haciendo que las llamas la rodearan y se dirigieran a Masumi, la cual fue empujada por estas, estremeciéndose cuando sintió el calor de estas hasta que se disiparon.

Masumi LP:3700⇥ 2200

'Ella a logrado aguantar' pensó Yuzu antes de agarrar la última carta que le quedaba entre sus dedos "Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno"

Yuzu x0

Turno 5

Masumi x1

La peli negra no dudo en levantarse a pesar de que había algunos raspones en ella y su ropa estaba un poco sucia, Aki sabía que fue debido al propio poder de la Rosa Negra y a la visión solida. Por unos instantes se había preocupado por el hecho de que los poderes psíquicos de Yuzu hubieran salido a la luz, pero menos mal que le había enseñado a guardar la calma y mantenerse bajo control.

"¡Mi turno!" la oji roja saco una carta antes de mirar a Dama Diamante que todavía seguía intacto "En este momento el ataque y defensa de mi monstruo se vuelve 0 por el efecto de fusión brillante" apenas decir eso, se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo. Sabía que Yuzu estaba siendo seria y tenía que hacer todo lo que fuera para ganar.

Caballero Gema Dama Diamante Brillante ATK3400⇥0

"No dejare que tomes una carta de acción" declaro la peli rosa bajando las escaleras cerca de ella para alcanzar a su oponente.

Masumi miro hacia atrás para encararla "¡No dejare que me detengas!" la oji roja agarro la carta que había sacado recientemente "¡Invoco a Rosa de Cristal!" una hermosa rosa con pétalos de cristal de color rubí con un tallo de cristal cerca de la duelista de LDS.

Rosa de Cristal Nivel:2 ATK:500 DEF:500 (Tierro/Efecto/Roca)

La oji roja siguió cruzo la plataforma de la que estaba y bajo por unas escaleras, notando una carta de acción cerca de ella mientras trataba de perder a Yuzu al mismo tiempo "¡Cuando Rosa de Cristal en el campo, se puede usar como cualquiera material de fusión, uso a Rosa de Cristal como Caballero Gema Tormalina!" La rosa creo una silueta de colores de dicho monstruo, creando una silueta brillante de este, "¡Activo el efecto de Dama Diamante Brillante! Enviando a un monstruo usado materiales de fusión al cementerio puedo hacer una invocación de fusión" tres diamantes salieron de la joya en el pecho de la caballero, sorprendiendo a su oponente por la revelación.

"¿Una invocación por fusión con un material?" se pregunto Yuzu con incredulidad sin poder creerlo. Aki apretó la mandíbula, nunca se enfrento a un duelista con tantos conocimientos sobre fusión.

"¡Este es el poder de Dama Diamante Brillante! Usando a Rosa de Cristal como Caballero Gema Turmalina, fusiono a Caballero Gema Zicornia" los tres diamantes empezaron a ser absorbidos por Rosa de Cristal, haciendo que un diamante más grande se materializara "¡Invocación de fusión! ¡Muestrate radiante y danzante esplendor Caballero Gema Zicornia!" Un enorme caballero de color gris apareció en el campo, no tenía manos, su brazo terminaba en un par de gemas con forma de martillo.

Caballero Gema Zicornia Nivel:8 ATK:2900 DEF:2500 (Tierra/Fusión/Efecto/Roca)

El monstruo salto a donde estaba Yuzu, impidiéndole que avanzada de una forma intimidante, pero fue golpeado por las vides de Rosa Negra haciendo que se tambaleara, el dragón uso su cola para impulsar a la oji azul a un poste donde se encontraba una carta de acción, esta rápidamente la tomó aterrizando en otra plataforma.

Masumi a su vez tomó otra carta de acción en la plataforma que ella estaba "Envió la carta de acción al cementerio, mi monstruo recupera su ataque en este turno." puso la carta e la ranura y Dama Diamante alzó su espada.

Caballero Gema Dama Diamante Brillante ATK:0⇥ 3400

"Fase de batalla, primero ataco a Lord Veneno con Zicornia" la duelista de fusión no paro de correr por el campo, sonriendo levemente sin que nadie más lo notara. Zicornia se abalanzó sobre Lord Veneno mientras uno de sus brazos brillaba antes de golpearlo fuertemente destruyendo y haciendo que Yuzu retrocediera.

Yuzu LP:5400⇥3900

Dragón de la Rosa Negra ATK:3000 2500 ⇥

"Activo la carta Ilusión Melódica, si un monstruo es destruido puedo invocar a otro desde mi cementerio tratándolo como un monstruo Melodiosa! ¡Revive! ¡Dragón de la Rosa Azul!" un torbellino de notas musicales se formo cerca de Yuzu y se disipo revelando a Dragón de la Rosa Azul, el cual rugió fuertemente en toda su gloria.

Dragón de la Rosa Azul Nivel:4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200 (Dragón/Efecto/Oscuridad)

Dragón de la Rosa Negra ATK:2500⇥3000

"Así que cambiaste tu monstruo por otro, no me lo esperaba" dijo la peli negra mientras sus ojos rojos miraban al dragón de la rosa azul "Pero eso no significa que no acabare con el" añadió Masumi haciendo que Dama Diamante alzara su espada dispuesta para atacarle sin más.

Yuzu estrechó los ojos al saber que quería decir con eso, no iba a permitirlo "¡Eso es lo que crees! ¡Activo la carta trampa, Fusión Samsara! ¡Puedo invocar un monstruo usado como material por mi oponente en este turno!" exclamo mientras la carta se revelaba:

Masumi abrió los ojos sorprendida "¿¡De mi cementerio!?" fue golpeada por la realización, la única carta que había usado en ese turno era:

"¡La carta que elijo invocar es Rosa de Cristal! Y el monstruo invocada de manera especial por este efecto no puede ser destruido en este turno" la rosa apareció junto al dragón de la rosa azul, Yuzu suspiro, había funcionado con éxito.

Rosa de Cristal Nivel:2 ATK:500 DEF:500 (Tierra/efecto/Roca)

La peli negra a pesar de la situación, solamente sonrió "¡Pero aun así recibirás daño, así que ataco a Rosa de Cristal con Dama Brillante!" declaró la oji rosa a lo que Dama Brillante se lanzo sobre Rosa de Cristal girando su espada y creando un corte que hizo que el camino frente a Yuzu se rompiera, la oji azul fue lanzada por los aires y rodó por el suelo por el golpe.

Yuzu Lp:3900⇥ 1000

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Aki, la oji marrón había sentido también el impacto del golpe y estaba preocupada por la peli rosa.

"Con esto termino mi turno" Dijo Masumi, satisfecha por el resultado, incluso si Yuzu tiene más monstruo en su campo, eso no evitaría su derrota, aunque debía admitir que lo que más le preocupaba era el dragón, "si no tienes algo para invocar por fusión, fusión samsara es inútil"

Caballero Gema Dama Diamante Brillante ATK3400⇥0

Masumi x0

Turno 6

Yuzu x1

Yuzu por otro lado solamente ignoró el comentario "¡Masumi, tienes el privilegio de ser una usuaria de fusión, sabia que intentarías terminar conmigo con un monstruo de fusión! ¡Eso me dio motivo para proteger mi vida y a los que me importan!" confesó levantándose. No importaba cuantas veces cayera, ella se levantaría para luchar por ella y los que más apreciaba. Aki no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida por la declaración de la oji azul. Le recordaba tanto las veces que quería proteger a sus amigos y a Yusei.

"Eres muy confiada para alguien que intenta sobrevivir con sus monstruos ¿por que no te rindes? Mis monstruos son más fuertes y estás en un punto muerto" comento la duelista de Lds. Yuzu le dio un buen duelo, eso lo admitía, pero terminarían ahora o nunca.

Yuzu cerró los ojos, las palabras de Yuya y Yuto todavía resonaban en su cabeza: 'Con esto podrás cambiar por completo tu ser y serás alguien diferente, Yuzu' recordó la vez que el oji carmín le devolvió la carta cuando peleo en su duelo contra Mieru, eso le había dado confianza para seguir prácticando fusión, pero también estaba Yuto: 'Haz lo sea para protegerte y también a tus amigos... por más que lo hagas no trates de cambiar lo que eres en realidad' ambos tenían razón en aquellas ocasiones y había cambiado, pero seguía siendo la misma persona al mismo tiempo. Ahora era tiempo de demostrarlo terminando ese duelo de una vez por todas.

'Me haré fuerte por mis amigos, este es mi destino' pensó la oji azul antes de sacar una carta "¡Robo! ¡Ahora te mostrare mi radiancia!" Yuzu rápidamente mostró la carta y no mucho despues la puso en la ranura "Activo el hechizo polimerización."

Yuya sonrió, sabiendo que su amiga estuvo planeando salir de cada aprieto que Masumi le pusiera, 'eso es Yuzu' pensó el oji dicromático cruzando de brazos. Hokuto y Yaiba por otro lado fruncieron el ceño al ver como la duelista de You Show pudo darle completamente la vuelta a la situación ahora.

"Entonces... ella ... no me digas que planeaba usar mi rosa de cristal!" murmuro la peli negra sorprendida antes de estrechar sus ojos al darse cuenta de algo: "En definitiva, como Rosa de Cristal puede tratarse como cualquier material de fusión, planeaste usarlo" dedujo a lo que Sora desde los asientos sonrió orgulloso.

"¡Uso a Rosa de Cristal como Mozarta, la maestra melodiosa!" Yuzu exclamo mientras la rosa empezo a brillar y creo una ilusión que tomó imagen de la maestra melodiosa.

"Es adorable" comento una mujer del publico fascinada por la escena.

"Es como si una hada naciera de una flor" añadió otra mujer encantada por el duelo.

"Ahora usando el polimerización y fusión samsara ¡fusiono a Dragón de la Rosa Azul con Rosa de Cristal!" Yuzu señalo a ambos monstruos como un vórtice se abría detrás de ella y absorbía a ambos monstruos "¡Canción angelical! ¡Excelencia genuina! ¡Guiada por la batuta, incrementa tu poder! Invocación por fusión" la chica choco juntos sus palmas mientras una silueta aparecía detrás de ella "Ahora muestrate al escenario, canta tu canción de la victoria, Diva Florecida, la coral melodiosa!" una flor salió del vórtice, la cual empezó a florecer revelando a una mujer de piel amarilla y grandes ojos azules, tenía cabello gris donde tenía una corona de color dorado, usaba un vestido de color azul claro con un collarín de tela sujetado por una cadena dorada, tenía flores en las muñecas las cuales eran sujetadas por pequeños hilos mientras tenía una cinta alrededor de ella.

Diva Florecida, la coral melodiosa Nivel:6 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

(Hada/Fusión/Efecto/Luz)

Dragón de la Rosa Negra ATK:3500⇥ 3000

"¡Ese es el nuevo as de Yuzu!" señalo Yuya con una sonrisa orgullosa al ver la estrategia que Yuzu tomó para invocar al monstruo. Shuzo estaba tratando de contener la pura emoción mientras Gong sonrió también al saber que LDS esta vez sería quien tuviera la derrota.

"Hizo una fusión con el monstruo de Masumi" Yaiba apretó los dientes en shock luego de haber presenciado lo que había hecho la duelista de entretenimiento mientras a su lado Hokuto hacía una mueca sorprendido.

"¡Batalla, ataco a Caballero Gema Zicornia con Diva Florecida!" exclamo la oji azul como Diva Florecida flotó delante de ella preparada para comenzar su asalto.

"¿Como? Pero ¡Zicornia es más fuerte!" señalo Tatsuya incrédulo por el ataque repentino de la oji azul, pero Ayu solo le sonrió tranquilamente y luego volvió su vista al campo, específicamente en su hermana y en Diva Florecida.

"¡Confía en Yuzu onechan!" exclamo la peli roja emocionada.

La diva empezó a cantar mientras Zicornia trataba de golpearla con sus brazos, pero esta fácilmente bloqueo el golpe creando varias ondas delante de ella de color verde

"¡Diva Florecida no es destruida cuando es invocada de manera especial y el daño que debía recibir lo recibe mi oponente! ¡y el monstruo es destruido! ¡Reflect Shout!" la diva canto y las ondas musicales crearon un torbellino que hizo que el caballero fuera destruido.

Masumi rápidamente corrió por el campo y salto para tomar una carta de acción

"¡Utilizo la carta de acción: Medio escudo, el daño que reciba se reduce a la mitad!" exclamo antes de que las ondas se dirigieran a ella y la hiciera volar hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

Masumi Lp:2200⇥ 1250

"Lo has hecho, pero esto es la guerra" murmuro la peli negra levantándose "¡Activo la carta trampa: Chispa brillante, cuando un monstruo es destruido, el daño lo recibe mi oponente!" la carta rápidamente lanzó un rayo de luz potente que fue directamente a Yuzu, pero esta ya estaba preparada.

"¡Activo la carta mágica de acción, Fragmentación! Puedo destruir una carta mágica o trampa de mi oponente y hacer un ataque directo" La chica rápidamente puso la carta que anteriormente había recogido, haciendo que chispa brillante empezara a fragmentarse y por último romperse en pedazos, Masumi jadeo antes de oír el rugido de Rosa Negra que llamó su atención nuevamente "Este es el último respiro, ataco directamente con Dragón de la Rosa Negra ¡Llamas de la Rosa Negra!" pétalos empezaron a surgir alrededor del campo mientras el dragón formaba llamas negras en su boca y las disparaba en un estallido de color negro.

La peli negra sintió el impacto, siendo impulsada por los aires por la colisión y cayo por la barandilla gritando cuando esta cayo "¡Masumi!" Yuzu exclamo preocupada mientras Aki jadeaba. Diva Florecida se impulso rápidamente para descender y alcanzar a la oji roja, salvándola justo a tiempo.

Masumi miro a la diva la cual le sonreía levemente "¿Tu me salvaste?" pregunto con una sonrisa. Diva florecida miro a Yuzu al igual que la oji rosa, esta sonrió aliviada mientras la peli negra se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

"¡Y la batalla cuello a cuello termina con la victoria de You Show!" anunció Nico a lo que todo el mundo victoreo mientras el campo y los monstruos desaparecían. La peli rosa no dudo en ir por sus amigos inmediatamente.

"¡Yuzu Onechan!" Ayu la abrazó felizmente mientras los demás se reunían alrededor de ella.

"Lo hiciste Yuzu, como esperaba de mi hija ¡mi sangre esta hirviendo!" Shuzo empezó a llorar de felicidad mientras Yoko sonreía torcidamente por la actitud sentimental y emocionada de su amigo.

Yuya por otro lado le sonrió a su mejor amiga "Lo hiciste muy bien Yuzu" dijo haciendo que la peli rosa se sonrojara.

"Tuvieron un gran duelo" comento Yusei a lo que Aki le beso los labios suavemente.

"Algo me dice que ustedes también lo tendrán mañana" señalo a lo que el peli negro asintió con la cabeza.

'Ahora entiendo lo asombroso que soy' pensó Sora con orgullo, definitivamente debería ser instructor de fusión. Miro a donde estaba Kurosaki disimuladamente, notando que este ya no estaba allí "¿¡Que sucedió con él!? No me digan que se perdió de lo más importante" bufó indignado. Típico de un rebelde de la resistencia.


	10. Arc 9

"Debemos hablar con ellas" Yuya sabía a que se referia Yusei con eso, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al pensar en la reacción de Yuzu y Ayu cuando les contara lo que habían descubierto de Sora, la relación que tenía el rapto de Ruri con él y los ataques a LDS.

No le fue fácil aceptarlo, de hecho admitió que dudo por un instante de Yuto, pero esas dudas se disiparon cuando acepto escuchar lo que tenía que decir, era por esa razón que le ayudaría a averiguar lo que estaba haciendo realmente Sora y en el proceso, hacer que su amigo abriera los ojos.

Yuya tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltar un largo suspiro, "Lo sé" contesto un poco incómodo, sonriendo un poco al ver que Yuzu aceptaba la carta que Masumi le estaba dando como muestra de amistad y respeto. Sin vacilación camino hacia ella y a Ayu, sería una larga charla la que estaría por venir.

"Confía en ellas, Yuya," dijo Yusei de repente haciendo que Yuya levantara la cabeza, viendo a los ojos azul real que le miraban con determinación "sé que es difícil hablar con los demás, pero no puedes reservar todo para ti mismo, creeme que lo he hecho antes y es un error que he pagado siempre" él no quería que Yuya hiciera los mismos errores del pasado, sabía que iba a afectarlo mucho, tanto a él como a sus amigos. Él sabía que si Yuya se guardaba todo para él, solo iba a preocupar más a quienes amaba y era algo que prefería evitar, al menos, quisiera que se lo confiara a él.

Yuya asintió, sonriendo levemente "Gracias Yusei, lo haré"

"¿Han averiguado algo?" pregunto Reiji alzando su vista para ver a Nakajima tenía que su tablet en sus manos, el duelo de Yuzu contra Masumi dejo más preguntas que respuestas en su mente, sobre todo esta misteriosa carta del Dragón de la Rosa Negra que había invocado, no había registros de esa carta hasta que la peli rosa la invoco, sin mencionar las cartas péndulo que portaba.

"No mucho, señor, descubrimos que Sakaki Yuya esta frecuentando la zona desolada de la ciudad en estos últimos días" respondio el peli azul con blanco mientras sacaba un control y oprimía un botón haciendo que una pantalla desecendiera y mostrara las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. No hace mucho había ordenado hacer un seguimiento con las cámaras de seguridad en la ciudad en los últimos días y realmente fue una sorpresa descubrir que Yuya iba a esas zonas de la ciudad.

Reiji no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco mientras veía las cámaras donde Yuya aparecía en las calles poco usadas que llevaban a la zona desolada, sabía que algunos lugares de esas zonas fueron lugares para bandas de duelistas, sin embargo, estas habían evacuado luego de que uno de los edificios había colapsado.

El peli gris había esperado que fuera otra cosa pero ¿que Yuya fuera a esos lugares? era algo preocupante puesto que corría peligro al ir por allí, sin mencionar que sería complicado conseguir información de lo que hacía Yuya por esa parte de la ciudad, ya que no habían cámaras de seguridad para que facilitaran la información, puesto que el alcalde creyo que no sería necesario.

"No sabemos que hace con exactitud, pero también vimos que se ha dirigido con Hiragi Yuzu a esas zonas, ella también sabe lo que hace. Planeaba enviar a algunos elites a seguirlos y averiguar que hacen," informo Nakajima a lo Reiji asintió, él no sabía que no era necesario seguir a Yuzu, ya que Yuya era el pricinpal objetivo, sin embargo, si sabía algo, tal vez podían conseguir algo.

"Ya veo, entonces no tenemos mucho" murmuro para si mismo. No entendía como Yuya había cambiado tanto en pocos días, necesitaba saber que había pasado con él y determinar si era un enemigo o un aliado - además, Reiji podría decir que había algo más detrás de todo esto y estaba relacionado con lo que había pasado con Yuya, Yuzu y Ayu "¿Que hay de sus cartas?" pregunto el ceo a lo que el hombre descargo la información de su tablet en la pantalla, mostrando las cartas que había usado el tricolor verde en los últimos días.

"Se han registrado nuevos monstruos de su baraja, entre ellos están los que uso en el duelo contra Noburo Gongenzaka," informo Nakajima. Reiji estrechó los ojos al ver las nuevas cartas de Yuya como Maestra Nyan, Androide de Basura, Dragón Péndulo de ojos Bestiales y Guerrero de Basura.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el último, sin duda el que Yuya invocara a ese monstruo fue la causa del gran levantamiento de energía sincro en el duelo contra Gong.

Nakajima miro a su jefe y luego paso a las siguientes imagenes de las cartas, "También descubrimos que las dos primeras firmas de energía se debieron a que uso dos monstruos sincro en un duelo contra Hiragi Yuzu," se detuvo para descargar los datos que no tardaron en ser mostrados en la pantalla "Tardo un poco, pero tenemos el registro de los monstruos que uso ese día, fue difícil ya que estas cartas no estaban en el sistema anteriormente" añadió, no podía explicar como Yuya saco esas cartas, la mejor forma de hacerlo es que alguien se las había dado por el hecho de que no hubo un registro de compra en alguna tienda con esas cartas o que simplemente al ir por la zona desolada de bio encontrarse con un deck abandonado y se quedo con el.

Los ojos purpura de Reiji escanearon cada una de las cartas que fueron agregada al deck del peli rojo, viendo con intriga a Arquero de Basura, Sincro Cambiador y Sincronizador de Basura, sin mencionar al Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Estrellados. Tal como el ceo sospechaba, tenía más monstruos sincro en su poder, pero lo extraño era que no se trataban de Artistamigos.

"¿Ya tienen todo preparado para los duelos de mañana?" pregunto el peli gris, ya había notado que Shun estaba decidido a ganarle a Sora a comode lugar en su duelo, esa decición y espiritu que él mostraba era algo que le gustaba y sería necesario para los lanceros, sin embargo, tendría que cuanto poder tenía Kurosaki para ello.

"Así es, señor." Nakajima hizo una pausa antes de informar "Para el duelo que llevaran a cabo mañana Kurosaki Shun y Shiun'in Sora, ya tienen la carta péndulo para Kurosaki y los trabajadores están preparados para cualquier improvisto que suceda en el duelo" muchos de los trabajadores de LDS estaban bastante conscientes de la habilidad de Shun para causar daño real en el duelo, Reiji sabía que el peli verde no se contendría por lo que ya había dado aviso para tener preparado un equipo medico si algo llegara a ocurrir en el duelo.

"Bien," El oji purpura asintió antes de dar vuelta a su silla y mirar al horizonte "Mañana será el día en el que veremos el verdadero potencial que tienen Kurosaki Shun y Sakaki Yuya, necesitamos estar preparados para lo que esta por venir" murmuro para si mismo, sabiendo del peligro que se avecinaba a su mundo.

"¿De que quieres hablar, Yuya onichan?" pregunto Ayu mientras iban a un area apartada del estadio, Yuya estaba consciente de que había camaras en la ciudad, eso incluía el estadio, por lo que las había llevado a un lugar solitario, no quería que nadie supiera de lo que iban a hablar.

El peli rojo lanzó un suave suspiro y les indico que se sentaran en las pocas sillas que había allí, "Es complicado" dijo un tanto incómodo al sentir las miradas de Yuzu y Ayu sobre él, el tricolor verde suspiro sabiendo que tenía que explicarles todo "Hace un tiempo, he estado hablando con Yuto"

"¿¡Yuto!?" pregunto Yuzu incrédula mientras Ayu jadeaba sorprendida ¿como era que Yuya lo conocía? ¿por que no les había dicho nada?

"Si, lamento por no haberles dicho antes, creo que hubiera sido mejor hacerlo desde el principeio," contesto el peli rojo sentandose cerca de una pared, mirando ocacionalmente a Yusei "pero necesitaba asegurarme... asegurarnos de algunas cosas primero," hizo una pausa antes de murmurar en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan: "Es sobre Sora"

Ayu frunció el entre cejo, mirando confundida a su hermano "¿Que tiene que ver Sora en esto, Yuya onichan?" pregunto la peli roja a lo que tanto Ruka como Aki se miraron, sabiendo que debieron haberles dicho algo al menos a ambas duelistas.

Yuya hizo una mueca leve, Yuzu rápidamente se percato de que no era nada bueno "Mucho, Ayu, por desgracia" respondió con sinceridad.

"¿A que te refieres?" presionó la peli rosa confundida y anciosa mientras las preguntas formulaban en su cabeza ¿que era lo que les ocultaba Yuya? ¿que había hablado con Yuto? y ¿por que Sora estaba en esto? ella no le gustaba donde estaba llendo esto, la última ve que había hablado con Yuto se había enterado que la hermana menor de Shun había sido secuestrada ...

"Lo que he hablado con Yuto, no es nada bueno, Yuzu" El peli rojo trago un poco, sabía que Yuzu no reaccionaría bien, él sabía que estaría bastante furiosa con él si se enteraba lo que haría mañana, sin embargo, él no sabía como hablarlo exactamente. Él nunca hablo de sus problemas con la gente, siempre los reservo para si mismo apra evitar preocupar a los que más amaba, pero ahora... simplemente "Él... no sé por que, pero ha estado trabajando con los que secuestraron a Ruri" dijo al fin haciendo que la peli rosa se levantara incrédula.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que haría eso!?" pregunto la oji azul, sintiendose totalmente confundida y frustrada. No entendía por que Sora estaría con esas personas o por que Yuto pensaría en eso.

Aki decidió intervenir, rápidamente se puso frente a la peli rosa y coloco sus manos en los hombros de la oji azul "Sora no lo esta haciendo por que quiere Yuzu," dijo la peli rosa oscuro haciendo que Yuzu la mirara delisionada.

"¿Que? ¿Aki sabias de esto?" pregunto la oji azul un poco frustrada por el hecho de que la oji marrón no le dijera nada.

"Ambas en realidad" respondió Ruka haciendo que Ayu también se volteara a mirarla confundida.

"¿Tu también, Ruka-chan?" pregunto la bicolor azul inclinando la cabeza ¿por que no les había dicho nada si sabían de esto?

"Lamento no haberte dicho Ayu, pero al igual que Yuya y Yusei, Aki-san y yo teniamos que aclarar nuestras propias dudas" Ayu la miro un poco desconcertada antes de asentir comprensivamente a lo que Yuzu se sentó "Verán, yo hable con los monstruos de Sora ... dicen que él hace esto por que esta trabajando con alguien," informor la oji miel antes de suspirar sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Yuzu y Ayu la miraban, "No he conseguido muchas respuestas, no sé de donde viene realmente o quienes son sus compañeros, pero si sé que Sora no ha tenido amigos antes, ustedes son los únicos que tiene"

"¡Eso suena horrible!" Ayu puso su mano en el pecho con cierta angustia, ella no se imaginaba la vida sin sus amigos, debió haber sido realmente triste para Sora no tener ningun amigo donde vivía.

"No solo eso," Yusei tomó la palabra, frunciendo el ceño con la seriedad marcada en su rostro, "Yuto dijo que la persona para que la que trabaja Sora y sus compañeros, ordeno que destruyeran su ciudad y esa persona es Akaba Leo, el padre de Reiji" hubo un silencio mientras las chicas abría los ojos con horror cuando procesaron las palabras, Yuya cerro los ojos, apretando los puños con enojo al pensar el dolor que había pasado Yuto, literalmente en esos momentos su mundo se derrumbo a su alrededor y perdió a una persona importante para él. Yusei rápidamente sintió la frustración y el enojo en Yuya, sabía que hablar de eso le estaba haciendo y puso una mano en su hombro, el peli rojo abrio los ojos y lo miro, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

Desde que Yuto le había dicho que su ciudad había sido destruida, había estado realmente intranquilo por la clase de monstruo que podría ser Akaba Leo. No pudo evitar pensar en este hombre que Yusei había enfrentado, Rex Goodwin, probablemente se estarían enfrentando a alguien igual como él y eso le preocupaba, no por él mismo, si no por las personas que tenía a su alrededor, por Yuzu, Sora, Ayu, su madre, por muchas personas.

Aki jadeo incrédula mientras Yuzu, Ruka y Ayu, ahora podía entender por que Yuto y Shun habían hecho todos esos ataques, sin embargo, era realmente perturbador que incluso Leo llegara a atacar una ciudad entera y ordenar secuestrar a una chica inocente.

Yusei la miro, "Yuto y Kurosaki pensaron que Reiji tenia algo que ver en el secuestro, probocaron esos ataques para llamar su atención y secuestrarlo para hacer un intercambio de rehenes, pero en realidad, Reiji también ve a su padre como un enemigo, de hecho, él convencio a Shun de que participara en el torneo para enfrentarse a Sora." lo último sorprendio a Yuzu, Ruka, Aki y a Ayu.

'Entonces no es una casualidad que ellos se enfrente mañana,' pensó Aki estrechando los ojos mientras Ruka bajaba la cabeza pensativa antes de levantarla para mirar a Yusei y a Yuya cuando la realización la golpeo.

"Eso significa..." la oji miel se apago a lo que Yusei asintió con la cabeza, afirmando sus sospechas.

"Reiji sabe más de lo que esta pasando," señalo Yuya con seriedad antes de mirar al edificio de LDS que se elevaba en el horizonte mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse "de alguna manera tengo que hablar con él para saber que esta pasando y saber como ayudar a Sora para hacerle ver que lo que esta haciendo es incorrecto" se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos las cuales le miraban fijamente. Yusei entendía a lo que se refería Yuya, tenía miedo de perder a Sora y haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo.

"Yuya onichan ..." murmuro Ayu en voz baja.

"Sora esta siendo manipulado por Akaba Leo, no quiero dejarlo solo y dejar que sigan usandolo" el peli rojo apretó uno de sus puños, él temía que en algún momento terminaría por perder a Sora.

"Yuya, haremos todo lo posible para ayudar a Sora," hablo Yusei haciendo que el peli rojo le mirara, cuando había visto a Kiryu renacido como un portador oscuro, realmente se había sentido impotente por todo el odio que tenía él, podía entender completamente a Yuya en ese sentido al temer perder a un preciado amigo, pero ese temor no facilitaría las cosas "Puede que no sepamos mucho de lo que este pasando, sin embargo, eso no significa que nos rindamos fácilmente,"

"Yusei... tienes razón," Yuya sonrió al peli negro el cual le devolvio una pequeña sonrisa, Yuzu y Ayu sonrieron un poco, acercandose, el peli rojo puso su mano adelante, tanto la peli rosa como la peli roja entendieron la ciudad juntandolas también como Yusei, Aki y Ruka "Vamos ayudar a Sora" murmuro el peli rojo descididamente.

"Si!" exclamaron ambas chicas con una sonrisa antes de sentir un dolor familiar y ver como sus marcas resplandecer. Ayu rápidamente agarro su brazo al sentir el ardor que causaba la marca mientras Yuzu se quitaba el guante.

Yuya apretó los dientes mientras deslizaba la manga de la chaqueta para ver su marca "¿por que esta brillando?" se pregunto el peli rojo, haciendo una ligera mueca en el dolor que emitia esta.

Ruka cerró los ojos, una de las habilidades que compartía con Yusei y Aki como portadora era poder sentir a los demás a tráves de la marca, pero esperaba que siguiera teniendo esa habilidad aun estando su alma con Ayu. La peli azul busco alguna conexión aparte de la de Yusei y Aki, la sensación que tenía era familiar y rápidamente abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quien era. "¡Rua! ¡Yusei, Aki es Rua!" exclamo la oji miel a lo que tanto Yusei como Aki se sorprendieron al saberlo, sin embargo, se sintieron aliviados. La oji miel sintió como un peso le era quitado de encima al saber que su hermano estaba en alguna parte de la ciudad.

"Necesitamos encontrar a la persona con quien esta él" dijo Ayu un poco anciosa, quería ayudar a Ruka a encontrar a su hermano y ahora que podrían buscarlo, no había que perder tanto tiempo.

"No creo que podamos hacerlo ahora" Yusei miro al cielo haciendo que los demás se dieran cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Sin duda si buscaban a Rua ahora mismo, no evitarían preocupar a sus amigos y familiares.

"Yusei tiene razón, es demasiado tarde y Yuya tiene un duelo mañana" señalo Yuzu a lo que Ruka asintió un tanto desanimada, sabía que los duelos de mañana serían importantes para todo el mundo.

"No te preocupes, Ruka, apenas tengamos tiempo, te ayudaremos a buscar a Rua" Aki puso las manos en los hombros de Ruka la cual la miro, sabía que no era la única que extrañaba a Rua, Yusei y Aki eran como hermanos mayores para ambos. Eran una familia con Jack y Crow, ninguno se iba a rendir hasta que todos estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

Ayu le sonrió a Ruka también "Si! ¡Cuenta con nosotros!" exclamo la peli roja con determinación. Sabía que era duro para la peli azul estar lejos de su hermano, podía sentir la tristeza que emanaba de la oji miel junto con la preocupación que emitían los monstruos de esta por ella y por Rua, así que no pararía hasta que Rua y Ruka estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Yuya asintió con la cabeza, sonriendole a la niña con seguridad "Apenas tengamos tiempo lo buscaremos" Yusei asintió de acuerdo con él. Sabía que no podían hacer muchas cosas mientras estaban en el estadio, pero el tiempo que tenga entre los duelo de Gong, de Yuya y Sora lo aprovecharían para buscar quien sería la persona con la que estaba Rua - no debía ser difícil, puesto que muchas personas de la ciudad debían de estar en el estadio mañana.

Ruka no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apoyo de todos "Gracias" susurro en voz baja antes de mirar hacia su marca 'Rua... espero que te encuentres bien'

Reira miraba fijamente la marca en su brazo derecho, la cual se unian en líneas rojas para formar una especie de corazón, había despertado en un espacio extraño con un niño de cabellos turquesas y ojos amielados, que usaba una camisa azul oscuro con marcas amarillas, chaleco blanco, pantalones blancos y zapatos azules, estaba bastante debil, y a pesar del miedo, Reira reunió suficiente valor para acercarse a él y ayudarlo, fue allí mismo que supo que el niño, Rua, estaba buscando a su hermana y a sus amigos.

Reira no tenía amigos, no confiaba mucho en nadie excepto en Reiji, por que él era la única persona que demostro que realmente se preocupaba por él desde que había sido adoptado por Himika, era la única familia que sentía que tenía y por esa razón, sintió una conexión con Rua por esto, por que sabía que sería doloroso para él que lo separaran de Reiji.

"¿U-Uh, Rua?" pregunto en voz baja Reira, su cabello usualmente lila tenía las puntas de color azul, el peli turquesa le miro, había cierta frustración en su mirada y Reira lo entendió, "Te ayudare..." lo había dicho en voz baja y se dio cuenta de que Rua no lo entendió "Te ayudare a buscar a tu hermana y a tus amigos" volvió a decir un poco más alto, vio como los labios de Rua se contraían en una sonrisa alegre, se sobreslto al sentir una emoción y un alivio que no eran suyos, pero de igual forma, había algo en ello que lo tranquilizaba un poco, tal vez... sea el hecho de que tenía a alguien más cerca de él y de que haría lo que pudiera para ayudarlo.

"¡Genial Reira! ¡Definitivamente haremos todo para encontrarlos!" Exclamo Rua con energía, a lo que Reira no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Yuya soltó un suspiro al acostarse, estaba realmente exahusto, pensar en lo que podía pasar mañana le ponía ansioso, Yusei había tratado de calmarlo de alguna manera, pero no tuvo mucho resultado, "Sabes... para no ser un hermano mayor, actuas como tal" dijo de repente el peli negro, refiriendose a su actitud alrededor de Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya y Sora - aunque esperaba que Yuya no pensara tanto en este último, ya estaba suficiente nervioso.

El peli rojo parpadeo desconcertado antes de reír un poco entre dientes "Podría decirte lo mismo," sonrió un poco, mirando a los ojos azules reales del peli negro. Para él, Yusei era como hermano mayor, a pesar de tener pocos días de conocerlo simplemente podía comprobarlo a través de los recuerdos que tenía Yusei con Ruka y Rua "Yusei, sobre el duelo de mañana..." murmuro en voz baja. Desde que anunciaron su duelo contra Shingo, estuvo pensando en que podría hacer en el y ya lo había decidido.

"¿Que es?" pregunto el peli negro, Yuya había estado emocionado por su duelo de mañana aunque no se le hubiera notado en la ceremonia de apertura. Dudaba que desconfiara de si mismo de repente, en especial por los últimos días.

El peli rojo solo le sonrió un poco apenado "Quisiera que me prestaras a Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas" pidió a lo que el bicolor amarillo alzo una ceja confundido, aunque un poco sorprendido ante la petición de Yuya.

"¿A Polvo de Estrellas?" Yuya asintió con la cabeza. El peli rojo podía sentir que Yusei y Polvo de Estrellas eran muy unidos, tenían un vinculo especial como él y Ojos Anómalos, no quería simplemente tomarlo como si nada.

"Quiero que tu y él disfruten del duelo de mañana y sean parte de él" Yusei abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Yuya pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Le recordaba un poco los momentos en que le dio a sus amigos su carta para que lucharan con Polvo de Estrellas o que sus amigos le dieran sus respectivos dragones.

"Entiendo Yuya" El peli negro puso una mano en la cabeza del peli rojo y sacudio su cabello "Aunque, no hacia falta pedirmelo, ya te había dicho que podías usar monstruos de mi deck, eso incluye a Polvo de Estrellas" el peli rojo rió torpemente al oír eso lo que amplio la sonrisa de Yusei, 'Despues de todo, los necesitas más que yo ahora' pensó el oji azul con un poco de tristeza.

Yuya pudo sentir la tristeza que venía de Yusei, sabía que debía hacerle falta su cuerpo, así que tal vez podría hacer algo con eso de alguna manera, ya que el peli negro había hecho mucho por él.

'Él se lo merece luego de lo que ha estado haciendo por mi' pensó el peli rojo, no tener cuerpo alguno debía ser algo duro, ya que Yusei no podía vivir como antes, sin mencionar que estaba en un mundo fuera del que conocía, "Supongo que si," dijo luego de tomar su decisión y sonriendole al peli negro nuevamente "pero Polvo de Estrellas es especial para ti como tus otros monstruo... así que ... no puede evitar preguntar" Yuya entonces le dio una mirada determinada a los ojos azules del peli negro "de todas maneras gracias Yusei, no los decepcionare!" Yusei solo sonrió nuevamente y asintió a lo que el peli rojo bostezo "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Yuya" murmuro el peli negro mirandolo por un rato antes de mirar a las cartas de sus dragones que estaba colocadas en las mesas, 'Mañana será un largo día, hay que estar preparados' pensó el peli negro antes de volver al alma de Yuya.

Hizo una mueca leve, dando una vuelta en la cama mientras trataba de desperjar cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza para poder dormir, sin embargo, no funcionaba, cualquier cosa que tratara de hacer rápidamente se dirigía a Yuya.

Cuando hablo con él, le había dado información a medias a pesar de las intenciones del peli rojo de ayudarlo. Estaba consciente de que no podía decirle de donde realmente venía, sin embargo, debió haberle más detalles de lo que paso con su ciudad.

Sus sospechas estaban totalmente confirmadas gracias a Reiji, las firmas de sus invocaciones por fusión que él hacía sin duda confirmaban que Sora era de la dimensión Fusión, era un espia que estaba en Estandar. Como Yuya sería parte de esto tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber lo que hicieron los compañeros de Sora con su ciudad y sus habitantes.

Yuto no iba a mentir, se sentía culpable por dejar que Yuya se involucrara, odiaba la idea de que él o Yuzu terminaran siendo convertidos en carta si Academia invadía esa ciudad, de ninguna manera lo permitiría 'Ya he fallado en proteger a Ruri,' pensó el peli negro cerrando los ojos 'No repetire el mismo error con Yuya' ante la decisión, lentamente cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

"No tenías que hacer esto Yuya" Yusei había dicho por el microfono de la D-pad, dado que Yuya solamente era un espiritu, tendría que fingir hablar por el D-pad como Yuya hace unos días.

"Ah, vamos Yusei, necesitabas estirar las piernas, en especial de estar flotando tanto" Yuya bromeo con una sonrisa antes de rascarse la mejilla con nerviosismo cuando un pensamiento se le vino a la mente "Aunque me pregunto si Yuzu, Ayu, Ruka y Aki lo saben, si no, bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar a esquivar los abanicazos que Yuzu me dará" Yusei no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por las payasadas de Yuya, en especial un poco por las que había hecho junto a la peli rosa en el pasado.

"Si no lo saben, será mejor decirles pronto" Yusei estuvo de acuerdo, Aki probablemente estaría enojada con él por no decirle tampoco, ya que había sido hace días que descubrieron esta habilidad de poder cambiar el control del cuerpo.

El peli rojo tuvo un pensamiento parecido "Creo que debimos decircelo hace días, pero..." pensó en los días en que había pensando en su último duelo para entrar en el campeonato, averiguando sobre los ataques a LDS, aliarse con Yuto, haciendo cartas para sus amigos y contrusyendo su D-whell 'Caray, ni siquiera me detuve en pensar en esto'

"Estabamos más preocupados con lo que pasaba en los últimos días," señalo Yusei tratando de que el peli rojo no se preocupara tanto por esos detalles, el tricolor verde le sonrió un poco.

"Al menos si se lo decimos, pasaras un tiempo con Aki." El peli negro no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. No se le había ocurrido esto, pero era buena idea ahora que Yuya la sugeria.

"Y tu con Yuzu" Era el turno de Yuya de sonrojarse, Yusei no pudo evitar sonreír pareciendole divertido la cara del oji dicromático, en especial cuando se le vio algo avergonzado al ser descubierto.

"¿Y-Yuzu? e-es solamente una amiga" se rasco la mejilla de nuevo y desvio la mirada, sin soportar ver a Yusei a los ojos quien amplio un poco su sonrisa.

"¿Lo consideras tu así?" pregunto el oji azul alzando una ceja con diversión, no era difícil darse cuenta de los sentimientos que esos dos tenían, el problema era que Yuya era denso en el amor.

"¡Yusei!" Yuya se volteo a mirarlo con la cara de un color rojo brillante, pero no paso mucho tiempo en que el tricolor verde la desviara al suelo nuevamente "Mmm, bueno yo..."

"Si te gusta no habrá ningún problema con eso," dijo el peli negro a lo que el peli rojo le volvió a mirar apenado, sin saber que decir exactamente. Le gustaba Yuzu, pero había otro detalle que le tenía algo confundido y un poco ancioso.

"Esto... Supongo que no" admitió Yuya antes de morderse el labio y continuar: "Pero es un poco complicado, en especial cuando también esta Yuto" lo había dicho en voz muy baja pero suficientemente alto para que Yusei le escuchara, este abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el chico quería decir.

Si le preguntaran si lo sabía, tendría que ser sincero, la respuesta seria no, no había prestado atención a lo que ocurría con Yuya cuando estaba alrededor de Yuto. Había estado más concentrado en averiguar lo que estaba pasando con LDS y Akaba Leo como para notar los sentimientos de Yuya.

"Ya veo," Respondio el peli negro un tanto sorprendido y miro al peli rojo que tenía un sonrojo surcando por sus mejillas con una mirada incómoda tras admitir eso. Rápidamente trato de pensar en algo y lo mejor que se le ocurrio sería contarle una de sus experiencias "No sabría como decirte esto Yuya, conocí a Jack durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así, fue difícil estar junto a él cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta" recordo los momentos en los que él y Jack no habían podido mirarse a los ojos sin desviar la mirada rápidamente lejos del otro hasta que en algún momento Jck decidió parar con eso de una vez por todas, lo que había iniciado una relación compleja entre los dos.

"Entonces ¿cuando?" Yusei sabía que estaba tratando de preguntar Yuya. El peli rojo prefería tener respuestas directas de Yusei antes de ver algunos de sus recuerdos.

"¿La verdad? lo descubrimos cuando estabamos todavía en Team Satisfaction, lo demás fue un poco incómodo hasta que empezamos a salir, fue dificil cuando me traiciono, pero con el paso del tiempo llegue a perdonarlo y empezar de nuevo" lo cual era difícil cuando estaban Mina y Carly alrededor de Jack, a veces lo ponían algo celoso, pero evitaba demostrarlo, aunque no evitaba que Jack lo notara y se burlara de él cuando lograban deshacerse de esas dos.

Yuya evito reirse al ver los recuerdos de Yusei, no lo había imaginado así, en especial con el peli negro celoso o Jack celoso de Aki cuando esta todavía estaba fuera de la relación o de Bruno, pero fuera de todo lo demás, parecía una relación buena y divertida entre ellos.

"Es bueno ¿crees que Yuto o Yuzu podemos?" Yuya se sonrojo al tratar de preguntar esto, Yusei le respondió con una mirada sabia y una media sonrisa.

"No lo averiguaras si no lo intentas" contesto el peli negro acercándose a las calles que llevaban al estadio, vendría que podría hacer antes de que Yuya fuera allí a reunirse con sus amigos para el duelo de Gongenzaka.

El peli rojo solo asintió con la cabeza, "Supongo" contesto el oji dicromático con una sonrisa. Solamente el sabría lo que pasaría con Yuzu y Yuto al intentarlo


	11. Arc 10

Yuya tropezo y cayo en el suelo con un ruido sordo, levanto la vista y se sobresalto al encontrarse con un chico más grande que él pero muy familiar. Ankokuji le sonrió de forma altiva y se acerco al bicolor verde de manera intimidante "Si vas a luchar en lugar de tu padre, entonces yo luchare por Ishijima Strong" Yuya frunció el ceño al oír eso y se levanto para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz:

"¡Detente!" Ambos niños miraron a un lado, viendo como Gongenzaka corría hacia a ellos y se interponía en el medio para proteger a Yuya "¡Yo, el varonil Gongezaka, no permitiré que abusen del debil!" exclamo decididamente.

El recuerdo se disipo en la mente de Gongenzaka, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, meditando con un par de rocas calientes en sus hombros mientras esperaba la hora correcta para su encuentro 'Mi primer oponente es mi antiguo discipulo, Ankokuji Gen' pensó el peli negro con seriedad, desde que supo que Ankokuji sería su oponente, supo también que tendría que dar lo mejor de si en ese duelo para demostrar su espíritu del duelo firme. 'Él no solo a humilló a Yuya, si no que también se opuso a las enseñanzas del duelo firme y se marcho vergonzosamente' recordo la manera en que el peli purpura deliberadamente se burlaba de él al igual que su duelo y abandonaba el dojo.

El recuerdo hizo que Gong abriera los ojos de golpe con una mirada llena de determinación "¡No puedo perder este encuentro!" exclamo el peli negro con decisión. Iba a mostrarle de una vez por todas a Ankokuji que tan fuerte era su espíritu de duelo.

"¡Eso es lo que quería oír!" El señor Gongezaka irrumpio en la sala derribando las puertas al suelo y sorprendiendo a Gong. Había estado al pendiente de su hijo luego de saber que él y Ankukoji lucharían ese mismo día y quería saber si el estaría preparado para su duelo.

"¡Padre!" el peli negro miro con cierta sorpresa al hombre peli verde oscuro que saco una banda negra y se la mostro.

"¡Noboru, al ajustar esta nueva banda también debes ajustar tu espíritu firme en preparación para tu batalla!" exclamo el señor Gongezaka a lo que Gong asintió decididamente para luego levantarse y ponerse su camisa, tomándo también la nueva banda y ajustándola.

"¡Entendido!" exclamo Gong con determinación.

"¡Campeonato Maiami! ¡Un festival para duelistas y una entrada para convertirse en un duelista profesional! ¡Ahora todos esos sentimientos ardientes se encuentran aquí!" Yusei escuchó el anunció mientas permanecía frente a la entrada de un edificio cerca del estadio,

'Yuya ha estado bastante preocupado por Sora, sin embargo, espero que esa preocupación no se interponga en su duelo,' pensó el peli negro cruzando de brazos, sabía que era muy importante estar en el campeonato para Yuya, era una buena oportunidad para mejorar como duelista.

'Hoy es mi duelo, luego de la victoria de ayer de Yuzu, me he decidido a no perder también y ganar a como de lugar.' pensó el tricolor verde mirando a su deck mientras escuchaba los rugidos y las voces de cada uno de ellos, sonrió un poco ante la emoción de cada uno de ellos por derrotar a Sawatari, pero su sonrisa se borró 'Prometo no fallarles chicos, ni a ustedes, ni a ninguno de los demás' cerró los ojos al pensar en Sora y en sus otros amigos, no les volvería a fallar a ninguno de ellos.

"¡Wow, estoy emocionado por el día de hoy!" exclamo Guerrero de Basura alzando un puño al aire en demostración de la emoción.

"No te ofendas, Guerrero de Basura, pero que yo sepa será Polvo de Estrellas quien luche en el duelo de Sawatari" dijo Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Bestiales con diversión en su voz. Había muchos de los monstruos de Yuya y Yusei acostumbrándose en estar conviviendo con los de ambos duelistas, pero fuera de eso, no ha habido ningún problema, todos se llevaban bien.

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" contesto Guerrero de Basura cruzando de brazos antes de mirar a Dragón Polvo de Estrellas que estaba acostado junto a Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos, ambos disfrutando de una buena charla de lo ese día de campeonato "¡Espero que le borrés la sonrisa a ese idiota Polvo de Estrellas!" una gota de sudor cayo sobre la cabeza de ambos dragones cuando le escucharon.

"¿Él realmente sabe como hace los duelos, Yuya?" pregunto en voz baja Maestra Nyan que no estaba muy lejos de ambos dragones, sabiendo que el estilo de Yuya se enfocaba en entretener a la gente a su alrededor más que en el duelo estrategico de Yusei o en una aplastante derrota a su oponente.

"Dale tiempo, todavía esta acostumbrándose a estar aquí al igual que tu y yo" contesto Polvo de Estrellas, un poco divertido por las payasadas de su viejo amigo y compañero.

"Pero de ser así, no lo culpo, muchos de nuestros compañeros están bastante molestos cuando Sawatari intento robar a Mago ContemplaTiempo y Mago ContemplaEstrellas y la forma en que trató a monstruos como Araña de Bloques como basura," señalo Dragón de Alas Negras con cierto toque de molestia en su voz, muy insultante para él, ya que varios de sus compañeros que pertenecían al deck de Crow fueron encontrados en la basura como los de Yusei.

"Tienes razón, a muchos de nosotros también nos parece una ofensa, sobre todo por que también algunos fuimos deshechados como basura hasta que Yusei nos encontro" señalo Arquero de Basura cruzando de brazos "y eso me hace pensar ¿que hizo Yuya con esas otras cartas que Sawatari le tiro?" pregunto un poco preocupado por las cartas que el peli marrón le había lanzado a Yuya ese día, según tenía entendido Yuya recogió las cartas, pero no sabía que hizo con ellas.

Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos le dedico una sonrisa brillante cuando pregunto eso, "Yuya no los pudo dejar ahí, pensó que esas cartas serían utiles en un momento y las guardo, probablemente las use en un momento como a Araña de Bloques o se las de a alguien que en verdad las necesite y las valore"

"Es bueno escuchar eso de él" Dragón de Alas Negras sonrió de forma ladina mientras Arquero de Basura asentía con la cabeza, ya que no podía mostrar emociones debido a que era un monstruo tipo maquina.

"Sí, asi es" contesto Dragón Polvo de Estrellas con una sonrisa. Dragón Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos también sonrió, no iba a negar que en el pasado le preocupaba que Yuya fuera consumido por la oscuridad que residia en él. Realmente le agradecía al Dragón Carmesí por lo que ha hecho por el peli rojo...

Por desgracia ... no podía decir lo mismo de Yuto, Yugo y Yuri...

"Pronto será la hora" murmuro Yuya cuando noto el reloj en la pantalla de la sala de espera del estadio. Yusei estaba a punto de ir a un lugar para darle el control a Yuya pero se detuvo cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

"¿No lo han encontrado?" pregunto un chico de piel blanca y calvo, usaba un uniforme de chaqueta azul oscura y pantalones del mismo color. En su mano derecha tenía una banda blanca algo familiar.

"Todavía no" respondió otro de piel blanca, tenía cabello rojo grisaceo, usaba el mismo uniforme que su compañero.

"¿No será que escuchaste mal?" pregunto el calvo con un tono molesto en su voz a lo que el peli rojo grisaceo le miro con enojo.

"Claro que no, Sakaki Yuya debe estar por aquí, le oí cuando dijo que esperaría a sus amigos cerca de este lugar" ante esto, Yusei estrechó los ojos levemente de forma sospechosa mientras Yuya les miraba.

"¿Me están buscando?" El tricolor verde miro a ambos chicos mientras arrugaba el entrecejo de forma confundida, tratando de recordar si en un momento había visto a esas personas, pero nada vino a su mente.

"¿Conoces a esas personas, Yuya?" pregunto Yusei a lo que Yuya negó con la cabeza.

"La verdad nunca los he visto" Los ojos dicromáticos del peli rojo escanearon nuevamente a esas dos personas hasta que se detuvieron en la banda que sostenía uno de ellos "¡Es la banda de Gong!" exclamo con sorpresa.

"Será mejor que lo busquemos. Si no lo encontramos pronto, el plan de Ankokuji se estropeara por completo" dijo el calvo a lo que Yuya hizo una mueca al oír el nombre del peli purpura oscuro.

"¿Ankokuji? ¿Que tiene que ver él con ellos?" pregunto el peli rojo confundido. Sin embargo, sabía que cualquier cosa que involucraba al oji gris no traería nada bueno.

"No lo sé, pero lo que estén planeando parece que te involucra a ti y a Gongenzaka," murmuro Yusei en voz baja, viendo como el calvo y el peli rojo grisáceo se separaraban. El peli negro no perdió de vista al que tenía la banda de Gong y lo siguió en silencio.

"Todavía me preocupa, en especial si tiene que ver algo con Gong..." Yuya murmuro en voz baja antes de mirar a Yusei "¿Crees que sea una trampa?" Yusei lo miro antes de mirar nuevamente al chico calvo que miraba a su alrededor.

"Es probable, no es la primera vez que lidio con duelistas así," dijo con seriedad y deteniéndose de forma pensativa. No confiaba en esos chicos como para dejarlo así, en especial si tenían que ver con una de las personas que molestaban a Yuya desde que Yusho desapareció "pero es mejor averiguarlo antes de que sea tarde" sin previo aviso, el peli negro corrió hacia el muchacho y le arrebato la banda de Gongezaka.

"Pero ¿¡que!?" exclamo el muchacho sorprendido, eso hizo que el chico peli rojo grisaceo de antes, junto a un chico de tez blanca con cabello marrón y un chico de tez morena con cabello verde se acercaran, al verles, Yusei no tardo en empezar a correr para alejarse de él "¡Vayamos por él, no podemos permitir que se lleve la banda de Gongenzaka!" Junto con sus compañeros, rápidamente corrieron detrás de Yusei, el peli negro miro sobre su hombro, esquivo a algunas personas y cruzo por algunas tiendas para tratar de perderlos.

Yuya frunció el ceño cuando los vio detrás del oji azul, el peli rojo miro a su alrededor antes de notar un callejon "Yusei, ¡por aquí!" señalo al callejon, Yusei lo siguió y se metió en el callejon.

"¿Crees que puedes con ellos?" pregunto el oji azul en voz baja, oyendo las voces de los matones junto a sus pasos acercándose. No quería dejar a Yuya con esto, en especial cuando él no era una persona que resolvía los problemas a golpes.

"Si, no te preocupes, además yo no huyo" contesto Yuya a lo que Yusei asintió comprensivamente. Cambiando el control, el peli rojo rápidamente se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura para esperar a los lacayos de Ankokuji, los cuales no tardaron en aparecer.

"¿Donde se fue?" pregunto uno de ellos, Yuya espero pacientemente a que se adentraran en su escondite.

"Lo vi entrar por aquí, debe estar escondido" respondió el calvo. Yuya no espero ni un momento más y salio de su escondite

"Vaya, no sé que está pasando aquí pero..." el peli rojo saco su disco de duelo, sonriendo mientras los lacayos de Ankukoji se daban la vuelta para mirarle sorprendido "Es hora de empezar con la diversión!"

Cuando Yuzu llego junto a los demás, se extraño al no ver a Yuya por la sala de espera, "¿Uh? que raro, no veo a Yuya aquí" murmuro la peli rosa mirando a su alrededor buscando a su amigo de la infancia "Aki, puedes ver donde está?" pregunto a la peli rosa oscuro.

Aki se alzo en los aires y escaneo con sus ojos la sala para ver si podía encontrar al peli rojo o a su pareja allí "No, no veo a Yuya o a Yusei ..."

"¿Donde podrán estár?" pregunto Ruka mientras Kuribon y Lebites se detenian junto a ella para negar con la cabeza sin resultado de su busqueda.

"Espero que Yuya no se haya perdido de nuevo" dijo Shuzo revolviendose los cabellos, recordando como había revisado el estadio de pies a cabeza solo por buscarlo.

Yuya atraveso la entrada de la sala de espera del estadio con una expresión pensativa y seria mientras miraba la banda de Gong en sus manos.

Yuya hizo una reverencia cuando termino su duelo de entretenimiento mientras los chicos sonreían y aplaudían a pesar de haber perdido, el peli rojo sonrió antes de volver una cara seria "¿Alguien me explica por que tenían la banda de Gonzaka?" lo pregunto con cuidado y con cautela, lo último que quería era reanudar una mala pelea que aparentemente era el objetivo de esos chicos.

Cuando pregunto eso, los chicos se detuvieron, pero tuvieron la descencia de verse avergonzados, "Ankukoji nos ordeno que te distrageramos para que Gongenzaka se desconcentrara en su duelo y perdiera al saber que estaba en peligro, al mismo tiempo retrasarte para tu encuentro" respondió el calvo rascandose la nuca con verguenza. "Es un metodo realmente cobarde, lo sabemos, pero hasta ahora, nos dejamos llevar por él"

Yuya abrió los ojos al oírlo mientras Yusei apretó la mandibula al saber sobre el metodo cobarde que Ankukoji trato de usar para ganarle a su mejor amigos. El oji dicromático cerro los ojos, respirando profundamente. Sin embargo, no podía culpar a esos chicos por esto, no por lo que Ankukoji los había arrastrado a hacer.

El peli rojo abrió sus ojos dicrómaticos y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa "Supongo que no puedo culparlos a ustedes..." extendió su mano haciendo que los chicos lo miraran desconcertados y sorprendidos "fue un duelo divertido" dijo a lo que el calvo lo miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír y estrechar la mano del peli rojo.

"Si"

Yusei le miro por unos segundos. Entendía como se sentía Yuya por esto, se había enfrentado a muchos duelistas así en Satelite y que lo quisieran utilizar para tomar ventaja sobre su amigo era algo que marcaba a Ankukoji como un verdadero cobarde y un falso duelista.

"Gong es uno de los duelistas más fuertes que conozco, Ankukoji hizo un error al subestimarlo" murmuro el peli rojo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sujetaba la banda. Yusei sonrió, asintiendo de acuerdo con el peli rojo. El vinculo que Gong compartía con Yuya, le daría la victoria.

Yuya se detuvo y alzó la vista, sonrió al ver a sus amigos y envolvio la banda alrededor de su cuello como una bufanda "¡He, chicos!" llamó haciendo que estos giraran para verle mientras él se dirigía hacia ellos "¡Llegan justo a tiempo!" dijo con cierto toque de ironía.

Yuzu le dio una sonrisa pequeña al peli rojo "Nos retrasamos un poco en el camino," contesto la peli rosa poniendo una mano en su cadera.

"Yuya onichan, por un momento pensamos que te perdimos otra vez" dijo Ayu a lo que Yuya se rió torpemente y se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Estaba paseando por el lugar, ya saben, esperarlos fue un poco aburrido" No le gustaba mentirle a sus amigos, pero prefería decirles lo que había hecho Ankukoji despues, suficiente tenían Yuzu y Gong por todo lo que el peli purpura oscuro le hizo anteriormente a él. Además, Gong no debía perder la calma durante ese duelo, eso era algo que Ankukoji quería.

Yusei sintió un peso ensima y sonrió un poco a ver a Aki abrazándole el brazo, a lo que respondio rodeando su cadera y tirando de ella para besarle los labios. "Realmente se las arreglan para perderse en el último momento" señalo la peli rosa oscuro mirando a los ojos azules del peli negro

"Estabamos solucionando algo primero" contesto el bicolor amarillo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente a lo que Aki supo que debía ser algo serio. En su relación aprendió muchas cosas sobre sus amigos y de su pareja, que fuera evasivo era una de ellas.

"¿Sucedió algo?" pregunto la peli rosa con preocupación a lo que Yusei cerro los ojos y asintió, mirando a la banda que Yuya tenía en el cuello.

Aki y Ruka también la miraron, confundidas y extrañadas hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza "¿Esa banda no es de?..." empezó a preguntar la peli rosa a lo que Ruka respondió:

"Si, es de Gongenzaka" la peli azul recordando la banda que tenía el peli negro siempre en la espalda. Antes de que pudiera preguntar una voz familiar llamó la atención de todos:

"Así que ya están aquí" Todos miraron a la dirección de donde venía la voz y vieron a Gong dirigiendose a ellos.

Yuya sonrió al ver la decisión que mostraban los ojos negros de su mejor amigo y se acerco a él "¡Hey, Gong! ¿Preparado para tu encuentro?" pregunto el oji dicromático mientras le daba un apretón de manos al peli negro el cual apretó su otro puño con una mirada decidida.

"¡Lo estoy!" respondió el peli negro mirando a los orbes azul real y carmesí del peli rojo "¡de hecho! ¡he decidido que hoy derrotare a Ankokuji con las cartas que me diste!" Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Yuya cuando escucho esto, en especial al oír los victoreos de los monstruos que le había dado a Gong que anciaban la victoria.

En ese momento Samurai SuperPesado Trompetista apareció saltando de forma alegre mientras tocaba su trompeta en una forma de anunciar su victoria, haciendo sonreír a Ruka y a Aki.

"Es bueno saberlo," dijo el peli rojo, mirando disimuladamente a Samurai Superpesado Trompetista, divertido por el espíritu de batalla que los monstruos de Gong presentaban.

"Estoy seguro que me dará muchos escalofríos" dijo Futoshi con una sonrisa, las cartas que había hecho Yuya eran muy geniales, dudaba que Gong perdería.

"¡Él no sabrá que lo golpeo!" exclamo Tatsuya con una sonrisa con Ayu asintiendo a su lado de acuerdo con él, las cartas que Yuya les dio a todos eran geniales.

"Oye, Gong-chan ¿Y esa banda?" pregunto Sora mirando con curiosidad la banda negra que tenía Gong en su espalda lugar de la banda blanca que tenía Yuya en manos.

Gong puso una mano en su cadera mientras los demás miraban la banda negra con curiosidad "Es una tradición en el dojo Gongezaka darnos una nueva banda a los duelistas que tenemos un encuentro decisivo, mi padre me ha dado esta banda sabiendo que mi encuentro con Ankukoji será muy importante" explico el peli negro a lo que tanto Yusei como Yuya se miraron.

'Bingo' pensó el peli rojo al juntar dos y dos mientras Yusei deducia como habían obtenido los lacayos de Ankukoji la banda que su portador sostenía.

"Ankokuji debió enterarse de esto de alguna manera y decidió usar la vieja banda de Gong de señuelo para atraerte, por eso se la dio a esos chicos" murmuro el bicolor amarilla a lo que el peli rojo asintió, haciendo que Aki y Ruka se preguntaran que había pasado afuera del estadio.

Ankokuji sabía que él tenía una fuerte amistad con Gongenzaka, si él hubiera caido en la trampa que estuviera planeando Ankokuji, Gongenzaka no se podría concentrar totalmente en el duelo por estar preocupado por él. 'Menos mal que no funciono' penso Yuya.

"Oye ¿Yuya que haces con mi vieja banda?" la pregunta Gong al notar su banda blanca sobre los hombros de Yuya. El peli rojo parpadeo al ser devuelto a la realidad y le sonrió de forma torcida a su mejor amigo viendo como él y los demás miraban la banda que tenía en su cuello.

Sin saber como explicar el por que tenía la banda de su mejor amigo, el oji dicromático solamente se rió torpemente: "No me lo creerías, Gong"

La emoción se podía sentir en el estadio mientras Nico se presentaba ante la audiencia, dando inició a la apertura del segundo día del torneo "¡Mi querida audiencia! ¡Gracias por venir a ver el aún más emocionante segundo día del torneo!" exclamo el peli negro mientras enumeraba los dos días que habían pasado con sus dedos.

"Ya va a empezar" aviso Shuzo mientras se sentaba junto a sus estudiantes.

"Estoy segura que Gong vencera a Ankukoji" dijo Ayu con una sonrisa, estaba tan emocionada como sus amigos por ver como sería este duelo.

Yuzu miro a la peli roja, "Yo también estoy segura que lo hará, Ayu" le dijo a lo que la oji amarilla amplio su sonrisa. Gong había demostrado que se había hecho bastante fuerte en su duelo con Yuya, confiaban en que no tendría algún problema con Ankukoji.

"Gongenzaka estaba muy decidido cuando supo que Ankokuji sería su oponente, no dudo en que él se esforzara en vencerlo" añadió Yuya cruzando de brazos en su asientos. Conocía a Gong desde hace mucho, sabía que enfrentarse a Ankukoji era una forma de demostrarle lo fuerte que era 'Sin mencionar que al usar las cartas que le di, Ankukoji sabrá que no debe meterse con el vinculo que ambos compartimos' penso, sonriendo un poco.

"¿Entonces él hizo eso?" pregunto Aki haciendo una mueca cuando Yusei les contó lo que había pasado antes de que se encontraran.

"Gongenzaka ha protegido siempre a Yuya en el pasado de Ankukoji, él sabe que Yuya y Gong son cercanos, si Gong supiera que Yuya estaba en peligro, no podría concentrarse bien en el duelo" explico el peli negro, viendo las veces en que el peli negro había ayudado y protegido a su portador de las personas que habían querido hacerle daño, tal como Crow, Kiryu y Jack lo habían hecho una vez "De alguna manera Ankukoji supo que Gong tenía una nueva banda y trato de usar la banda vieja como cebo para distraer a Yuya, de allí, no sabria que hubiera pasado" sacudió la cabeza, evitando pensar en que había pasado.

"Es un truco bastante bajo," murmuro Ruka con un ceño fruncido mientras sostenía a Kuribon, que solo soltó un 'Kuri' en forma de disgusto.

"Es bueno que estabas ahí para deternerlos, Yusei" Aki le sonrió mientras Ruka asentía de acuerdo. Ahora solo le quedaba a Gong ganar el duelo.

"¡Ahora les presentaré a los dos duelistas de nuestro primer encuentro de hoy!" Anuncio Nico a lo que todo el estadio se entusiasmo "¡Aunque no pertenece a ninguna escuela de duelo! ¡Este duelista califico al Campeonato Junior Youth con seis victorias consecutivas! ¡Ankukoji Gen!" Ankukoji entro en la arena con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, preparado para el duelo donde aplastaría y humillaría a Gongezaka "¡Su oponente es el sucesor del estilo de duelo firme de dojo Gongenzaka! ¡Gongenzaka Noboru!" Gong se posiciono en el campo, enseñandole la espalda a Ankukoji en un gesto desgradado.

"¡Vamos Gong!" Grito Yuzu desde su lugar.

"¡Vamos!" gritaron Ayu, Futoshi y Tatsuya en muestra de apoyo.

"¡Demuestrale tu fuerza!" al oír la voz de Yuya, Ankukoji se detuvo y se giro para verle, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa e incrédulidad al ver al peli rojo en los asientos.

'¿¡Que diablos!? pero ¿¡que hace ese enclenque aquí!?' se pregunto el peli purpura oscuro al ver a Yuya, ese hijo cobarde debía estar lejos del estadio. No sabía que pensar hasta que sus ojos cayeron en la banda que tenía en el cuello el peli rojo '¿Como rayos tiene la banda?' hizo una mueca, más tarde tendría que hablar con esos idiotas.

"¡Empecemos seleccionando la carta de campo!" Nico señalo a una carta gigante que flotaba sobre la arena "¡Ahora el campo de encuentro es ..." l carta empezo a girar antes de que revelara una isla boscosa en medio del oceano "¡Este! ¡Entonces sin más retrazos, action field On! ¡Campo mágico:Isla en un mar solitario, activado!"

El campo empezo a materializarse alrededor de Gong y Ankukoji, dejandolos en medio de un claro rodeado de un denso bosque 'Ese enclenque debería estar perdido en un bosque ahora' pensó el peli purpura oscuro con un ceño fruncido antes de sonreír con arrogancia '¡Bah! ¡No importa, de todas maneras puedo encargarme de Gongenzaka yo mismo!' pensó.

"¡Ankukoji! ¡hoy será el día en que ajustaremos cuentas!" dijo el peli negro dándose la vuelta para empezar con el duelo.

"¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo y comprobar si realmente puedes mantener a tu llamado espíritu inamovible mientras te hago pedazos!" Ankukoji solamente respondio de forma altanera, sin verse muy afectado por que sus planes fueron arruinados.

"¡Por el honor de mi dojo, nunca me rendire sin luchar!" exclamo determinado Gongezaka. Estaba decidido de que la derrota sería algo que tuviera su oponente y no él.

"¡Entonces lucha todo lo que quieras!" le reto Ankukoji con una mirada altiva. Puede que su plan ayá fallado, pero todavía podía vencer por si mismo a Gongenzaka.

"Duelistas encerrados en la batalla!" comenzo el peli negro lanzandoce al peli purpura oscuro, lanzandole algunos golpes que el oji gris esquivo.

"¡Pateando la tierra y danando en los aires junto a sus monstruos! Irrumpiendo a través del campo" Ankukoji le devolvio los golpes, siendo esquivados o bloqueados por su oponente antes de que ambos empezaran a empujar al otro y evitar ceder al mismo tiempo.

"¡Contemplen! Esta es la última y mejor evolución del duelo"

"ACCIÓN"

"DUELO"

Gongenzaka V.s Ankukoji

4000|x5

Turno 1

Ankukoji x5

"Ire primero" el peli purpura oscuro miro su mano antes de ponerla en su tablero "Invoco desde mi mano a Guardian de Batalla #3" Un ogro de color azul con cuernos aparecio frente a Ankukoji, tenia cabello marrón oscuro y ojos verdes, usba una tela naranja alrededor de la cintura, vendas en sus muslos, muñequeras y tobilleras de piel marrón, sostenía un garrote con picos.

Guardian de Batalla #3 Nivel:3 ATK:1000 DEF:100 (Guerrero/Efecto/TIERRA)

Yuya estrechó los ojos ligeramente ante la familiaridad que tenía el monstruo para él mientras trataba de recordar donde había visto un monstruo así "Cuando esta carta es invocada con exito, puedo invocar de forma especial a Guardian de Batalla #4" Ankukoji coloco otra carta en el tablero a lo que otro ogro apareció, este era de color mostaza con ojos naranja y cabello verde azulado, usaba una tunica morada rasgada, también tenía tobilleras y muñequeras de piel marrón, sostenía un garrote con picos.

Guardian de Batalla #4 Nivel:4 ATK:1200 DEF:600 (Guerrero/Efecto/TIERRA)

"¡Esto es como un recuerdo para mi! ¡Estos son los monstruos que usaba Strong Ishijima!" exclamo Nico con una sonrisa a lo que Yuya entendió la sensación de nostalgia e hizo una pequeña mueca.

'Ya entiendo, entonces consiguio cartas de su deck' pensó el peli rojo. Él sabía que Ankukoji era fánatico de Strong Ishijima cuando eran niños, aun seguía siendolo, sin embargo, también era estudiante de este. No sabría decir si realmente aprendio algunas jugadas de el ex-campeon, pero incluso si lo hiciera, no significaba que era más fuerte que Gong.

"¿Que piensas, Yuya?" pregunto Yuzu al notar a su amigo pensativo, como Yusei, estaba tratando de analizar la jugada de Ankukoji.

"Sé que Ankukoji era aprendiz de Strong Ishijima, él antes no tenía esas cartas," señalo Yuya recordando las veces que Gong se enfrentaba a Ankukoji para protegerlo y la manera en que este se jactaba de ser el aprendiz de Strong Ishijima, luego puso una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa y añadio: "debió conseguirlas de Strong Ishijima antes de que él se fuera a entrenar" estrecho un poco los ojos a lo que la peli rosa asintió comprensivamente.

"Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse ¿verdad?" pregunto Tatsuya mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa haciendo que Yuya se volteara a mirarlo a él y a Futoshi.

"Tu venciste a Strong Ishijima, en un duelo con muchos escalofríos, Yuya onichan," añadió Futoshi zarandeándose un poco.

Ayu les miro arrugando ligeramente su rostro "¿Ellos no se dan cuenta de que esto es diferente?" pregunto la peli roja. Yuya había ganado contra Strong Ishijima, pero estaban hablando de Gong y Ankukoji, el duelo por supuesto sería diferente. Obviamente que las cartas que tiene el peli purpura oscuro en este momento sean del ex campeon no significa que gane el duelo, pero también puede tener estrategias

"No creo que lo hagan,"

"Futoshi, sabes que pasaron muchas más cosas en ese duelo" respondió Yuya cerrando los ojos con seriedad, todavía no podía recordar con claridad que paso en el final de ese duelo, simplemente podía recordar pequeños fragmentos. El peli rojo volvió a abrir sus ojos dicromáticos y los dirigio en el campo "Además, el duelo de Gong es diferente a ese duelo,"

"¡Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!" una carta se materializo en el campo antes de desaparecer, Ankukoji apunto a Gongezaka con una sonrisa arrogante "¡Ahora es tu turno! ¡demuestame que tan fuerte eres a menos que solamente estes farfullando!" se burlo, él creía que el espíritu firme solamente era una estupidez al igual que el duelo SteadFast.

Ankukoji x2

Turno 2

Gongezaka x6

"¡Mi turno!" Gongezaka saco una carta, sin quitar su vista de su oponente "¡Cuando mi oponente controla dos o más monstruos, puedo invocar de forma especial esta carta desde mi mano! ¡Aparece, Samurai SuperPesado Gran Waraji!" coloco la carta en su tablero, un robot amarillo con correas verdes apareció flotando en el campo, tenía una forma bastante peculiar.

Samurai SuperPesado Gran Waraji Nivel:5 ATK:800 DEF1800 (Maquina/Efecto/TIERRA)

"¡Gran Waraji puede ser usado como dos monstruos para una invocación avanzada! ¡Libero a Gran Waraji para invocar de forma especial a Samurai Superpesado Gran Benkei en posición de defensa!" Gran Waraji se separo en dos, brillando en particulas azules antes de que un haz de luz se formara a tráves de el, apareciendo Gran Benkei en el proceso girando su naginata.

Samurai Superpesado Gran Benkei Nivel:8 ATK1000 DEF:3500 (Maquina/Efecto/TIERRA)

"Aquí está, Gran Benkei puede ser invocado en posición de defensa boca arriba" Nico exclamo, admitía que Gong era un gran duelista también y difícil de derrotar, estaba emocionado por ver que podría dar este duelista en el campo.

"¡Y Gran Benkei puede atacar usando sus 3500 puntos de defensa!" señalo Tatsuya sonriendo. Si seguía bien la jugada, uno de esos guardianes de batalla caería pronto y dado que Gong no había hecho una invocación normal, podía invocar otro monstruo.

"¡Y acabarlo de un solo golpe!" exclamo emocionada Ayu alzando un puño felizmente.

Ruka suspiro ante ese comentario, era tan exagerado como el de Rua "No te emociones tanto, Ayu" apenas estaba empezando el duelo y sabía que esos dos iban a dar mucho en el campo. Ayu la miro un poco avergonzada al ser bajada de las nubes mientras Aki se reía un poco por la actitud de la peli roja parecida a Rua.

"¡Escalofríos!" siendo ageno a Ruka y a Aki, Futoshi se zarandeo en su asiento con emoción por lo que podría pasar en la fase de batalla.

Sora miro fijamente al campo, sabía que los niños junto a él no estaban muy conscientes de la carta que Ankukoji puso en su turno anterior "Aunque parece que no terminara acabandolo de un solo golpe" señalo en voz baja a lo que los niños lo miraron.

Yuya asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con su amigo peli celeste "Sora tiene razón" dijo el peli rojo notando la sonrisa en los labios del peli purpura oscuro.

"Cuando no controlo cartas mágicas o trampa en mi cementerio: puedo invocar de forma especial esta carta enviando a un monstruo 'Samurai Superpesado' a mi cementerio" el peli negro miro entre las cartas que tenía en la mano, iba agarrar una en particular hasta que su vista se detuvo en otro monstruo, lo agarro y lo puso en la ranura de su cementerio "¡Invoco de forma especial al monstruo cantante de nivel 2, Samurai Superpesado Trompetista!" El pequeño robot apareció girando en el aire y aterrizo tocando su trompeta

Samurai Superpesado Trompetista Nivel:2 ATK:300 DEF:600 (Maquina/Cantante/Efecto/TIERRA)

"Aquí esta, el monstruo cantante de Gong" Ayu embozo una sonrisa entusiasmada, sabía que Gong de seguro iba a ir en serio como para invocar a un monstruo sincro de una vez como en su duelo con Yuya.

"Ahora puede sincronizarlo con Gran Benkei..." añadió Tatsuya también emocionado por lo que iba a venir

"¡Y hacer una invocación sincro!" termino emocionada Ayu a lo que Ruka soltó un suspiro

Ankukoji amplio su sonrisa al ver al monstruo cantante "ingenuo! carta trampa activada, Maldición del Escolta de Batalla:" ambos ogros fueron envueltos en llamas apenas se activo la carta y empezaron a moverse en una danza extraña golpeando sus garrotes entre si creando ondas de choque "cuando controlo un monstruo guardian de batalla y mi oponente controla 2 o más monstruos, puedo tomar el control de uno de esos dos monstruos"

"¿¡Que!?" exclamo Gong sorprendido por la jugada de su oponente, no esperaba que Ankukoji tuviera una carta así.

El oji gris le dio una mirada llena de superioridad y luego señalo a uno de los monstruo de Gong, que paso a ser Samurai Superpesado Trompetista "Tomare a trompetista" las ondas hicieron que el robot se tele transportara para terminar junto a los dos monstruos de Ankukoji "¡Investigue que llegaste hasta aquí usando una invocacion sincro!" exclamo el peli purpura oscuro apuntandole al peli negro más que complacido por que su trampa había funcionado a la perfección "¡Ahora no podrás hacer nada sin tu monstruo cantante!"

"su mosntruo fue robado" exclamo Futoshi sorprendido, eso era malo, Gong necesitaba esa carta para invocar a su monstruo sincro.

"ahora no puede hacer una invocación sincro" dijo Tatsuya como Ruka y Ayu pudieron sentir el disgusto de Trompestista al igual que la molestia de Gran Benkei.

Yusei rápidamente comprendió la jugada del oji gris "Ya entiendo, su estrategia se concentra en tomar control del monstruo de su oponente," dedujo el peli negro estrechando los ojos.

"Probablemente para usar ese mismo monstruo contra su oponente" añadió Aki con seriedad, a lo que Kuribon soltó un 'Kuri' disgustado como Lebistes cruzaba sus aletitas con una expresión molesta, a ninguno de los monstruos le gustaba la idea de luchar contra sus propios compañeros y amigos de forma forzada.

"Tenía que esperarlo de Ankukoji, debia tener un truco como este bajo la manga" murmuro Yuya con un tono amargo en su voz

"Tu discipulo lo está haciendo terrible, Yaiba" dijo Masumi poniendo una mano cerca de su barbilla. Sabía que Gong no tenía cartas trampa y mágica luego del duelo que tuvo con Yaiba y eso era algo que ponía al peli negro en des-ventaja en grandes cantidades ya que no había de contrarrestarla, y no solo eso, también por el Stead Fast Duel no podía correr por una carta de acción por estar en contra de lo que creeía el oji negro, así que simplemente estaba atascado.

"¡No esperaba que robaran a su monstruo de esa manera!" se burlo Hokuto con una sonrisa, Yaiba les había presumido que Gongezaka personalmente fue a él para pedirle - más bien rogarle - que le enseñara la invocación sincro, ahora, ahí estaban lo resultados de su enseñanzas.

Yaiba hizo una mueca, temblando de rabia por como se había volteado la jugada de Gong "¡Ese tonto! ... ¿esta tratando de hacerme ver mal?" pregunto el oji amarillo, esperaba que Gongezaka hiciera algo por que si no había sido una perdida de tiempo enseñarle sincro.

"Es eso o estás dudando mucho de Gongezaka" dijo una voz cerca de ellos que hizo que se detuvieran y miraran a su lado para ver quien fue el que había hablado.

"¿Eh?" Los tres se asomaron, sorprendiendose y desconcertándose al ver a Yuya junto a sus amigos y madre a dos sillas lejos de ellos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que se habían sentado cerca de ellos.

El peli rojo estaba un poco sorprendido de que se hayan sentado cerca de esos tres, pero no lo demostro, en vez de eso se enfoco en que sucedía en el campo, dándole una mirada casual a Yaiba debes en cuando.

"Ustedes realmente saben como subestimar a alguien, sin embargo, hacen un error al subestimar a Gongezaka," explico el oji dicromático lo que quiso decir anteriormente

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Masumi recuperándose de su sorpresa.

Yuya la miro por un segundo antes de fijar nuevamente su vista al campo "Solo miren el duelo" contesto a lo que todos voltearon su vista al campo.

"No te confies mucho, que hayas investigado no significa que tengas una ventaja sobre mi," Dijo Gong con seriedad, Ankukoji podría tener a su monstruo cantante, pero eso no significaba que no acabo con su jugada "La carta que descarte para invocar a Samurai Superpesado Trompetista era Samurai Superpesado Contra-Escudo, si no controlo cartas en mi cementerio, puedo invocarlo de forma especial desde mi mano o cementerio en posición de defensa" un escudo de color verde oscuro con un orbe rojo como ojo en el centro y un par de lacer que sobresalían en sus bordes salio de un agujero negro, no mucho despues, fue rodeado por un aura azul.

Samurai Superpesado Contra Escudo nivel 3 ATK1000 DEF1600 (Maquina/Efecto/TIERRA)

"Batalla, Gran Benkei ataca a Guardian de Batalla 3!" Gran benkei se avalanzo y choco su poño contra el suelo, creando un bombardeo dirigido al ogro azul.

Ankukoji fruncio el ceño, no había esperado que Gong invocara a un monstruo así, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo Gong era retrazar su derrota "Activo el efecto de Guardian de Batalla 4, una vez, durante la fase de batalla, puedo negar el ataque dirigido a un mondtruo 'guardian de batalla'" Guardian de batalla 4 se atraveso en el camino y girando su garrote bloqueo el borbandeo desviando al suelo.

"¡Maldición, termino mi turno!" murmuro Gong un poco frustrado por no haber podido hacer mucho en este turno, sin embargo, noto que Contra Escudo se había inclinado ligeramente para mirarlo antes de voltearse a ver a su oponente de nuevo.

Gongenzaka x 3

turno 3

Ankukoji x3

"Mi turno!" El peli purpura oscuro sonrió al ver la frustración de su oponente "Te voy a demostrar en este preciso momento que tan debil es el duelo firme!" dijo con un aire de superidad.

Gong frunció el ceño con molestia antes de oír una voz familiar "¡Gongezaka! puedes hacerlo!"

"¡Yuya!" Exclamo el peli negro sorprendido, tanto él como Ankukoji miraron a una zona donde se podía ver con claridad al duelista de entretenimiento

"¡Esto no es lo mismo que antes, Gong! ¡te has vuetlo más fuerte! ¡así que has todo para demostrarle esa fuerza a Ankukoji!" Exclamo el peli rojo, sabía que Gong antes no había podido enfrentarse a él en serio, pero él había decidido mejorar y enfrentarlo, con la ayuda de Yaiba, lo había hecho, era algo en lo que se orgullecía de su mejor amigo.

En ese mometno, el señor Gongezaka se acerco a donde estaba a Yuya mirando a su hijo "¡Noboru! ¡Este es el momento para el espiritu firme! ¡confia en tu amigo y en ti mismo, termina este duelo!"

"¡Eso es! ¡Vamos, vamos Gongenzaka-kun!" animó Shuzo entusiasmado por el momento de Yuya y Gong mientras Yoko tenía una sonrisa torcida por las payasadas de su amigo "¡espiritu ardiente, apasionado!" una gota de sudor cayo en la cabeza de Aki mientras Yuzu se palmeaba la cara avergonzada.

Sora sonrió un poco mientras una gota de sudor resvalaba por su mejilla "Aunque diga 'vamos, vamos' ya termino su turno" señalo el peli celeste en voz baja.

"¿Realmente vas a creer en ese enclenque? solamente te llevara al fracaso" Ankukoji no pudo evitar burlarse por toda la escena formada por el peli rojo y el padre de Gongenzaka "Mi turno!" el peli purpura oscuro saco una carta de su deck y la miro, estrechando sus ojos complacido al verlo "¡Libero a mis tres monstruos!" los tres monstruos se evolvieron tres haces de luz de diferentes colores, que salieron disparadas al cielo antes de que se estrellaran en la tierra para revelar a una figura en el campo "Para invocar de modo especial de mi mano a Guardion de batalla chaman loco!" un ogro de color lila aparecio en el campo, tenia cabello de color fambuesa con cuernos rosas y un par de espigas en la espaldas, usaba una tunica purpura oscuro, una bufanda de color azul oscuro verdoso y una mascara hecha de huesos, por ultimo tenia dos calaveras en sus manos.

Guardian de batalla chaman loco nivel 10 ATK2000 DEF1000 (Guerrero/efecto/OSCURIDAD)

Ayu se sobresalto al ver al monstruo mientras Futoshi se inclinaba en su asiento asustado mientras Tatsuya miraba desconcertada al monstruo "¿que demonios es eso?" pregunto el peli azul.

"Es tan terrorifico que me dio escalofrios" dijo el peli verde con una mirada aterrada, encogiendose en su asiento como Ayu escuchaba las risas maliciosa que venían de ese monstruo, haciendo que se moviera incomoda.

"¿Nivel 10 con solo 2000 úntos de ataque?" se pregunto Sora extrañado con un brillo de interes "apuesto que tiene algo oculto" naturalmente un monstruo de nivel 10 debía tener un ataque más potente, pero de otra forma, tendría que favorecerlo con su efecto.

"¡Gongezaka! ¡Aqui vamos! activo el efecto de chaman loco! ¡Una vez por turno puedo tomar control de un monstruo en el campo!" el oji gris apunto a Gran Benkei, no le importandole en lo más minimo este nuevo monstruo Contra Escudo "El mosntruo qdel que tomaré control es por supuesto Gran Benkei" Chaman loco cargo con sus brazos ondas de choque antes de lanzarlas a Gran Benkei, este desaparecio para luego reaparecer en el campo de Ankukoji, para gran molestia del gran robot.

"¡Esta vez Gran benkei!" exclamo Tatsuya un poco incrédulo

"¡Lo tomo!" Futoshi empezó a preocuparse, Gong no recibiría daño si Ankukoji atacara con cualquiera de esos monstruo, pero no podía decir lo mismo si atacara por segunda vez.

Por otro lado, Yuya se permitió sonreír un poco mientras Yusei cerro los ojos, Ankukoji termino en un grave error al pensar que tomar al monstruo más fuerte terminaría por tomar su victoria, que equivocado estaba. El peli rojo creo a Contra Escudo con un proposito especial, y el hecho de que Gong lo tenga en ese campo en ese momento, le aseguraría su victoria con su espíritu firme.

"No hay nada que valga la pena creer en este mundo, te daras cuenta mientras recibes el ataque de gran benkei! batalla ataco con Gran Benkei a Samurai superpesado contraescudo" Gran Benkei choco su puño contra la tierra, creando un bombardeo que fue directamente hacia Contra Escudo, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Ankukoji, el monstruo creo una barrera alrededor de Gong mientras las llamas la rodearon. Todo el mundo vio como las llamas se disiparon, revelando a Gong sin daño alguno sobre un gran crater "¿pero que?" pregunto el peli purpura oscuro sorprendido por que Gongezaka no tuviera daño alguno sobre él.

"¡Hiciste un error al pensar que caeria tan facilmente!" exclamo el peli negro, si Ankukoji no se hubiera ido por los aires, hubiera notado que Contra Escudo era más especial de lo que parecia.

El oji gris simplemente hizo el error de creer que la fuerza de Gran Benkei era superior a la defensa de Contra Escudo, pero en el fondo, Gong estaba agradecido de que no hubiera usado las cartas que le había dado Yuya antes de este duelo, de otra forma, es hubiera arruinado toda su estrategia.

"¡Contra Escudo no puede ser destruido si esta en posicion de defensa y no solo eso! ¡Mi oponente también recibe daño igual a la diferencia de defensa de Contra Escudo y Gran Benekei!" al decir esto, el ojo de Contra Escudo brillo y junto sus lasers, cargando descargas electricas que libero en un gran rayo disparado hacia Ankukoji que fue empujado por la magnitud de la potencia.

Ankukoji Lp:4000 → 2100

"Así que era eso..." murmuro el oji gris, formulando otro plan y formando una sonrisa en sus labios "pero mientras tenga a Gran Benkei, no puedes atacar a Chaman Loco gracias a su efecto! ¡además, Chaman Loco solo puede tomar el control de un monstruo! ¡pero si invocas a un monstruo más fuerte que gran benkei el próximo turno! ¡el puede cambiar a Gran Benkei por ese otro o incluso a Contra Escudo para protegerme!" se rio entre dientes sabiendo que si Gong atacaba ese próximo turno, terminaría siendo dañado por la defensa que había usado anteriormente "¡Así que basicamente, no tienes ninguna manera de ganar! ¡aquí acabo mi turno!"

Ankukoji x2

Turno 4

Gongezaka x4

Gong no se vio inmutado por el plan de Ankukoji, él conocía bien a sus cartas y sabía que no iba a fallar "¡Mi turno!" saco la carta de su deck y la miro, una mirada llena de confianza y determinación apareció en sus ojos negros "invoco desde mi mano al monstruo cantante de nivel 2, Samurai Superpesado Bolabatalla" un pequeño robot circular de color marrón con amarillo apareció en el campo, parándose junto a Contra Escudo de forma orgullosa.

Samurai Superpesado BolaBatalla Nivel: 2 ATK:100 DEF:800 (maquina/cantante/efecto/TIERRA)

"¿Cantante?" pregunto Ankukoji con tono burlesco, por dentro, admitia que estaba sorprendido por ver otro monstruo cantante, pero la sorpresa simplemente paso a ser diversión "¡Ja, no puedes invocar a Sunanowo con solo Contra Escudo asi que solamente es basura!" sabía que el único monstruo Sincro que Gong poseía era Señor de la guerra Susanowo, pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

"Bola Batalla puede realizar una invocacion sincro usando un monstruo maquina en el campo de mi oponente" revelo Gong para sorpresa e incrédulidad de Ankukoji, era hora de enseñarle a Ankukoji su espíritu firme.

"¿¡Que!?" el oji gris retrocedio mirando a Gran Benkei, siendo el único monstruo tipo maquina que poseía en el campo, el cual estaba preparado para el siguiente asalto de su maestro y compañero de batalla.

"Sincronizo al monstruo nivel 8 Samurai Superpesado Gran benkei y al monstruo de nivel 2 Bola Batalla!" Bola batalla salto a los aires, volviendose dos aros mientras Gran Benkei se volvio ocho estrellas que formaron una luz segadora "¡Orgulloso emperador que gobierna con puño de hierro, impon tu voluntad sobre aquellos que se te oponen y alza tu espada! Invocación Sincro, Aparece, nivel 10, Samurai Superpesado Emperador de la Espada Irrompible!" Un enorme robot con un armadura gruesa de color rojo oscuro apareció en el campo, tenía espigas en las hombreras y rodilleras de la armadura además de algunas placas en su pecho, tenía un casco con cuernos, una mascara con colmillos metalicos y un obi naranja, sostenía una gran espada metalica que empleaba con orgullo. El Samurai sacudio su espada ante su apareción, enviando una onda de choque que levanto un remolino de tierra a su alrededor.

Samurai Superpesado Emperador de la Espada Irrompible Nivel:10 ATK:3000 DEF:?

"¡Aqui esta la invocacion sincro!" exclamo Yaiba con emocion en su voz, había esperado por mucho ver los frutos de la enseñanza de la invocación sincro de Gong en un duelo real. A su lado, Hokuto estaba sorprendido por el monstruo de Gong mientras Masumi se permitió sonreír levemente por el giro inesperado de este duelo, Yuya tuvo mucha razón al decir que subestimaron a Gongezaka y debía reconocer que era muy fuerte.

"¿¡Pero que!? ¡ese no es Susanowo!" exclamo el oji gris sorprendido de que el peli negro en realidad tuviera dos monstruo sincro. Él había investigado bien los monstruos que había usado Gong para ingresar al torneo, incluyendo a Susanowo.

"¡Ahí fue donde te equivocaste! ¡Desde el principio no habia estado tratando de invocar a Susanowo!" dijo Gong, recordando las palabras que le había dicho a Yuya mientras estaban en la sala de espera del estadio, "¡estaba tratando de invocar a este monstruo, el monstruo que me dio Yuya!"

Ankukoji apretó los dientes al oír la revelación '¿Ese debilucho le dio ese monstruo?' pensó el peli purpura, quien hubiera dicho el chico era más util de lo que había pensado, probablemente ese mocoso sabía que Gong invocaría ese monstruo desde un principio.

"Ahora verás mi espíritu firme. La defensa de Emperador de la Espada Irrompible es la defensa combinada de los monstruos que se usaron para invocarlo" El monstruo enterro su espada en el suelo, empuñandola con ambas manos como un aura verde lo envolvía, Gran Benkei y BolaBatalla aparecieron en una forma de espíritu antes de que se impulsaran en dos luces hacia el enorme Emperador.

Samurai Superpesado Emperador de la Espada Irrompible DEF:?→ 4300

El peli purpura apretó los dientes, eso significaba que Emperador de la Espara Irrompible podía ser capaz de atacar en modo de defensa como Gran Benkei "¡No importa cuanto ataque tenga, aun puedo tomar a Contra Escudo!" Antes de que Ankukoji pudiera tomar control de Contra Escudo, Gong ya tenía otros planes.

"¡No te lo permitire! ¡Equipo a Emperador de la Espada Irrompible con Contra Escudo!" Contra Escudo floto hacia el Emperador, colocándose en su brazo izquierdo "¡El monstruo equipado gana 1000 puntos de defensa!"

Samurai Superpesado Emperador de la Espada Irrompible DEF: 4300 → 5300

"Al equipar a Emperador de la Espada Irrompible, evita que Ankukoji tome control de Contra Escudo" señalo Yusei comprendiendo la jugada de Gongenzaka, admitía que Ankukoji tuvo razón en un punto, no importaba que tan alta fuera la defensa de Emperador si fuera rechazado por el efecto de Contra Escudo al influir daño en Gong, lastima que el peli negro le hay arruinado los planes.

"Buena jugada, Gongenzaka" Yuya sonrió ampliamente ante la estrategia de su mejor amigo, tenía que ser sincero, estaba orgulloso de que Gong estuviera luchando con todo ese espíritu con las cartas que le había dado, lo necesitaba, además sentía que era como una especie de impulso que le había dado para la victoria.

"¡Ahora puede atacar!" Exclamo Ayu con emoción en su voz, desde un principio no le gusto Ankukoji por el daño que le había hecho a su hermano y tampoco la actitud que tenía con Gong, le emocionaba mucho que Gong ganara el duelo.

"¡Escalofríos!" Futoshi se zarandeo en su asiento también emocionado, compartía desde el principio los mismos pensamientos que Ayu. Yuzu por otro lado, se permitió sonreír alegremente por el momento de su amigo de cabello negro.

"¡Batalla, ataco con Emperador de la Espada Irrompible a Chaman Loco! ¡Choque Metalico Aplastante!" Un brillo plateado cubrio la espada antes de que el Emperador la girara creando multiples cortes que se unieron antes de colicionar contra Chaman Loco que salto y trato de bloquearlo con sus ondas de choque, siendo destruido en el proceso por la fuerza del impacto que hizo que la banda de Gong se rompiera y fuera arrojada a los aires al igual que Ankukoji que cayo en el suelo, derrotado.

Ankukoji: 2100 → 0

Gong: Win

Ankukoji: Lose

"¡Y este es el final del primer encuentro de nuestro día con una aplastante victoria de Gongenzaka!" Nico anuncio mientras el estadio estallaba en victoreas, Gong se quitó la banda arruinada dirigiendose donde estaba Yuya.

"¡Sabia que lo harías, Gongezaka!" Dijo el peli rojo contento por la victoria de su mejor amigo mientras estrechaban las manos en felicitación por el buen duelo de su amigo.

"Fue bueno por fin tener que probar tus cartas, realmente tienen una gran fuerza" dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa a lo que Yuya le devolvio la sonrisa también mientrs oía los victoreos de los monstruos de Gong, quitandose la banda vieja de su cuello y extendiendosela al peli negro. "Pronto será tu duelo, da lo mejor!"

"Creeme que lo haré" el peli rojo puso una mano en su cadera antes de mirar a la pantalla donde anunciaban a su siguiente encuentro contra Sawatari Shingo, 'Sawatari, es hora de mi expectaculo,' pensó el oji dicromático con un brillo confiado en su mirada al sentir la presencia de Polvo de Estrellas, Ojos Anómalos y Yusei detrás de él.


End file.
